Forget Me Not (SasuSaku)
by Fairykitten56
Summary: With his memory gone and her questions unanswered, who will ever really know if it was all an act or did her really love her (Full Summary Inside)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: He is a businessman; as ruthless as he is charming, he was a changed man until they went full circle. The nights no longer end in sweet kisses and promises of the future, now with acid tears and bitter hopelessness. Three years is such a long time, but how much of it did he really take to heart, and how much of it was all an act?

* * *

Chapter 1

by

Fairykitten56

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto and the original plot for this story is owned by Tullie (used in her SessRin Inuyasha fic, Forget Me Not)

IN THIS FIC :

-Tullie's fic is what I consider perfect. Thus, it must be read by all fandoms, starting with SasuSaku.

-Massive AU

-Sasuke is older than Itachi.

-Starting out, Sasuke has long hair like Itachi. Changes as the story progresses will be explained.

-Mikoto is not Sasuke's biological mother. She is, however, Itachi's.

-Shikamaru is about 5-7 years old. He is Itachi and Ino's adopted son, if I'm not mistaken. Don't worry, this will be explained. If you are still confused, please feel free to PM me of leave a review.

-Fuagku has on OC ex-wife. She is Sasuke's mother.

-Madara is Sasuke and Itachi's grandfather (Fugaku's father). This is being stated so when the matter is brought up in this fic, you will have an idea as to what he looked like, ect.

-Because Orochimaru has no official last name, I have used Uwabami as his last name because of something I saw on a Naruto discussion page. It means "bao constrictor" or "python" in Japanese.

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

Sasuke smirked as his eyes met his father's, nodding in his direction with a triumphant smile. He felt the strain of the past few weeks leave his body as he leant forward in his seat to sign the contract that laid on the conference table. _It had taken a month_ , he thought, languidly scrawling his signature on the dotted line. _One long, grueling month of wining, dining, and wooing, but it had been worth it_. Finally, he had convinced the board members of Uwabami  & Co. and of course Mr. Uwabami himself, that YK Uchiha would be the firm to help them build the tallest and most luxurious set of apartment buildings to ever grace the skylines of Tokyo.

"It's a pleasure to do business with you Sasuke," Mr. Uwabami began, standing up from his chair as he move to shake Sasuke's hand. "I see that you take after your father in both his tenacity and charm."

Sasuke chuckled at the compliment, rising to his feet, "Thank you Uwabami-sama."

"You should know," the older man leaned in, a twinkle in his eye, his tone hushed as to not have the other men hear. "You only have your wife to thank for this partnership."

Sasuke raised his brow, "Oh?" He thumbed his wedding band thoughtfully, _what have you done now Sakura?_

"Indeed." Uwabami pulled back, resting his hand on the bamboo table, "Your wife is truly something else. A lovely young thing, isn't she? She came down to my office yesterday, demanding that I cancel all of my morning appointments so I could have a chat with her. Intrigued, I appeased her demands and we had a lovely meeting by ourselves. She said that since the proposal your company put forward weeks ago, she has not seen much of you. And, being pregnant, she needs you." He laughed as he remembered their conversation, "Your wife is utterly charming Sasuke, you should consider yourself luck to have someone like her in your life."

Sasuke felt the corners of his mouth lift, "Thank you." It seemed that somehow Sakura had managed to wrap one of Japan's most ruthless businessman around her little finger. He gave a look over his shoulder to his father, shaking his head in disbelief, only her. Only his Sakura could pull off a feat so unimaginable.

Mr. Uwabami smiled sagely, "Your Sakura is truly unlike anyone I have met before in my life. If she were not already so wholly enamored with you, I would court her myself and make her wife number six."

And not only did Sakura have him wrapped around her little finger, she managed to curve his womanizing habits. _Amazing_. Sasuke cleared his throat, "Do you really think Sakura would appreciate being wife number six?"

Mr. Uwabami laughed wholeheartedly, thinking back to the girl, "No, perhaps not. But for a woman like her, I would ensure that there would not be a wife number seven. Does she have any sisters?" He continued eagerly, "Perhaps a widowed mother? Divorced aunt?"

"Unfortunately no, but I'll be sure to pass along the compliment."

Uwabami nodded, "Be sure you do. Be sure you do. Take care of your wife Mr. Uchiha, she's someone you don't want to ever let go of." With a quick handshake he and the rest of his minions filed through the heavy oak doors, leaving Sasuke and his father in the boardroom.

Fugaku laid a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, no longer able to contain his laughter. "Well," he beamed with delight, "It seems that once again, we are indebted to your wife."

Sasuke nodded, chuckling, "So it would seem." He picked up his phone from the desk, looking through the thirty-nine e-mails he had amassed in the almost four hour meeting. He glanced at his watch, noting the time. _6:30_. "Shall I be seeing you in two weeks?" he asked as he turned to his father, grabbing his leather briefcase.

Fugaku nodded, "Yes. Perhaps even longer." He gathered his topcoat from his chair, folding it over his forearm. "It's been a while since we've been on vacation. With you in charge and the deal with Uwabami closing, it seems that now would be a most opportune time to take one."

"Mikoto will be pleased." Sasuke noted, holding the door open for his father as they exited the conference room.

Fugake smiled, "I sure hope so." He took his car keys from his pocket, his obsidian eyes twinkling merrily, "Thank Sakura for me won't you?"

Sasuke smirked, tucking one hand into his pocket. He thought briefly of all the ways he intended on showing his gratitude, "Of course."

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

Saukra stood in front of the full-length mirror, running her hands down the smooth silk. Her body was a jumble of nerves and anxiety. "What do you think?" she asked, her tone hushed as she turned to face Mikoto who sat on the edge ot the leather settee.

"My dear, you look stunning," Mikoto rose from the seat, inspecting the full-length gown from a different angle. The dress was perfect, a majestic dark purple silk, strapless, with a jewel-encrusted empire waist. "Absolutely stunning. You'll be the talk of the town."

Sakura blushed, her cheeks tinging with rose, "Oh, no," she shook her head, _she didn't want that_.

Mikoto laughed, her aged eyes crinkling, "Dear Sakura, you must get used to having all eyes on you. That is part of the job ne?" she winked, "Besides, dressing up is one of the perks of being the wife of an Uchiha."

Sakura laughed nervously, tugging on the dress, swallowing deeply. "Still, I really wish you two were coming tonight," she murmured, her voice muted by fear.

Mikoto's gaze softened, she knew how Sakura felt. Being a wife to an Uchiha was certainly no walk in the park. Being an Uchiha meant being a constant figure in the public, with an overwhelming amount of pressure to look perfect, act perfect, _be_ perfect. It would drive anyone to the brink of insanity. "Sakura," she started, brushing a loose curl behind her ear, "There is no need to be nervous. You will charm the socks off of every one of those stuffy bastards in their thousand dollar suits and make your husband proud. And when you tell the world that you two are bringing a new life into the world, well," she wagged her finger, "Just get ready for the belly rub requests that you will be bombarded with for the remaining six months of your pregnancy."

Sakura giggled, giving the older woman a hug. "Thank you," she spoke sincerely, "For everything."

Mikoto smiled fondly, Sakura was like the daughter she never had. "Now," she clapped her hands together, "There is one more thing missing from your outfit." She moved towards the large vanity, opening the lid of an antique jewelry box she had brought to the hotel. She lifted a fine gold chain from within, a diamond encrusted locket hanging on the end.

"Oh, Mikoto," Sakura whispered as Mikoto lifted her hair and placed the locket around her neck, "It's so beautiful," she spoke softly, clutching the locket to her heart.

"Yes, it was my mother's," she stepped back from the younger woman and smiled. "She gave it to me when I was sixteen, three weeks before she passed away. She told me to give it to my daughter... a heirloom of sorts. And now, it's yours."

Sakura's eyes fluttered open, "No! I couldn't."

"Nonsense," Mikoto waved her hands, "I choose to give it to you Sakura. You should know by now that I consider you to be my daughter, a part of my family."

Sakura's eyes began to water at the thought, _family, she finally had a family_. "Thank you Mikoto-sama." She caressed the locket with her fingers, holding it delicately as if it were made of snow, "I'll treasure this forever."

"No more crying Sakura," Mikoto reminded her softly, tears welling up in her own eyes. "You'll only ruin your make-up." She laughed, gently dabbing the corners of her eyes with her fingertips, "Kami only knows how long it took to get your eyes perfect."

Sakura laughed, throwing her arms around Mikoto, "Thank you."

Mikoto hugged her back, "Of course."

"Oh boy, what have we got here?" Fugaku asked as he walked into the bedroom, tucking his hands into his pockets. "Now why are my two favorite women crying?"

Sakura sniffed and pulled away from the embrace first. "It's just the hormones," she explained with a giggle, wiping away the tears.

"Oh dear, I certainly remember this part from Mikoto's pregnancy," Fugaku replied, taking his handkerchief from his pocket to wipe Sakura's eyes. "And now comes the part that you request ramen, ice-cream, pickled orange juice, and toilet paper for snacks at three in the morning."

Mikoto laughed, swatting her husband lightly on his arm, "Don't listen to him love, he's exaggerating." She wrapped her arm around his waist, "Besides, it was pickled _apple_ juice."

"Ah, yes, of course. I've a horrible memory." He joked, pressing a kiss into Mikoto's temple. "Also Sakura, speaking nothing of the sort, it would seem that I am once again indebted to you."

"Oh?" Mikoto's curosity piqued, "What did you do now Sakura?"

Sakura blushed, "Nothing really," she waved her hand, playing it off.

"Nothing?" Fuagku laughed, "She managed to wrap Uwabami-sama around her little finger! He's utterly in love with you, you know?"

Mikoto raised a brow. Mr. Uwabami was known among their social circle for his infamous ways with women, "That womanizing pig?"

"Indeed." He held Sakura's left hand, "He's even asked for her hand in marriage."

Sakura laughed, "Oh, I'm sure Sasuke was thrilled to hear that."

"He was actually quite delighted." Fugaku smirked, jesting, "I don't know how you did it my dear. You must teach me the way of the Sakura."

Sakura paused thoughtfully, "Well," she began playfully, "I think you must first become a woman and wear a very revealing dress. Perhaps red, it seemed to do the trick."

Fugaku raised a brow, "My dear, please tell me you're joking."

Sakura giggled, "Of course Fugaku-sama." She blushed, "I'm not exactly sure what I said to him actually. Something along the lines of missing Sasuke and impending motherhood."

"Well, whatever you said to him worked. For that, you can expect large bouquets of roses and other flowers of the like to be delivered to your home at various hours of the day for the next month."

"Sending flowers to _my_ wife father?" Sasuke asked, leaning against the door frame. He had arrived at the hotel moments ago, going through the back doors to avoid the growing crowd lingering throughout the hotel lobby. When he had reached the suite he had only wanted to spend some alone time with his wife before the ball but nevertheless, fate had other plans.

"Well someone has to," retorted Fugaku, smiling as Sakura began to blush deeply at Sasuke's gaze. "We better get going, ne Mikoto? The plane won't wait for us forever."

"Yes, goodbye my dear," she brushed a kiss against Sakura's warmed cheek, "Have fun tonight."

"Thank you," Sakura murmured, "Have fun in paradise."

"Always," Fugaku nodded his head at Sasuke, wrapping his hand around Mikoto's. "What do you think the chances are of that dress staying on?" he asked, whispering into his wife's ear.

Mikoto laughed, swatting her husband's arm. "Fugaku," she chided, turning to the pair in front of her. "Goodbye you two. Have fun, and Sasuke darling," she patted his cheek affectionately, an action she wouldn't have dared years ago. "Don't allow your dear little wife to be mobbed by the hordes of greedy people waiting for their next big paycheck."

Sasuke chuckled, "Of course Mikoto, enjoy your vacation," he kissed her cheek before shaking his father's hand.

Once they left the grand room and headed into the elevator, Mikoto leaned against her husband, thinking back to the look Sasuke had given Sakura. "Two minutes," she told him, a sparkle in her eye, "Tops."

Inside the room Sasuke stood, gazing at his small wife. "You look beautiful," he told her as he walked closer, cupping her chin with his fingers, tilting her head upwards. Her cheeks were flame-red, her eyes refusing to meet his gaze.

"Sakura," he murmured, his tone strict yet soft, "Look at me when I talk to you."

"Sorry," she briefly peeked up her emerald orbs to catch his obsidian ones, only to settle her gaze on his tie.

Sasuke laughed, slowly, fondly. They had been married for nearly ten months, together for more than a year before then and yet, she blushed as deeply and as easily as the day they had first met. _Adorable_ , he thought, catching her soft lips with his.

Sakura was hesitant at first, worries of wrinkling his suit fluttering through her mind. Yet, those lips were so strong, so hungry, so sinfully delicious. They were impossible to resist. Sakura whimpered, her knees buckling as his lips remained against hers, plying her to submit to her desire. In a matter of seconds she moaned into the embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sasuke smirked as he lifted her small body off the floor, her lithe legs, impossibly long for someone so small, wrapping around his waist. "Sasuke," she whispered, Eskimo kissing his nose with hers, "I've missed you."

Sasuke smiled, "And I've missed you." He laid her onto the bed, looking at her hungrily, running his hands down her soft curves. I want her, he thought, his hand already finding the zipper of her dress. He cursed as he briefly caught sight of his watch, _seven o'clock. Damn it to hell. The event was set for 7:30. It was at times like this that he cursed his self-control_. He fisted the silk sheets beneath them, "As much as it pains me to say," he whispered hoarsely, "We have a ball to attend in half-an-hour."

Sakura pouted, her lips swollen, her cheeks flush with desire. "It would only take ten minutes," she suggested, moving onto her elbows to nuzzle his cheek. Her small, delicate hands played with his jaw, "Please?"

Sasuke laughed, running his fingers through her bright pink tresses, "Sakura, it, would take longer than ten minutes with what I had in mind."

"Oh," she blushed deeply, her intrest piqued. She looked up at him beneath long lashes, "Really?"

"Really," Sasuke brushed his lips against her once more, "You see, my wife has once again charmed my clients into signing their contracts."

Sakura giggled, lying on her back, enjoying his ministrations. She played along, feigning innocence, "Oh really?"

"Really." Sasuke moved down to kiss her collarbone, "For that, I am indebted to please her like a queen."

She blinked, thinking to the last time when she had inadvertedly helped to convince the president of Shoji Enterprises to sign a two-year contract. "Ah," she blushed, "That would definitely take more than ten minutes."

Sasuke smirked, kissing her on the forehead before he rose from the bed. "I'm going to take a shower," he told her, unknotting his tie and removing his suit jacket, setting it next to her on the bed. He glanced back at Sakura, her long bubble gum pink hair creating a halo as she laid against the white silk. He groaned internally, _a very cold shower_.

"Okay," Sakura smiled as she sat up and grabbed his suit jacket, his scent almost overwhelming. _An intoxicating, masculine mixture of bergamot, cedar, white ginger, and laundary detergent_. That was Sasuke's scent. Sakura grinned, pulling the jacket over herself. She would have to remember to buy him another bottle of his cologne, _the smell alone was intoxicating_.

In the shower Sasuke cursed himself once more. _Why had he turned her down?_ He sighed, frustrated with the lack of alone time he had had with Sakura. _Nine days_ , he thought bitterly, cranking the dial to cold, _it had been nine days since he had her_. The water felt like ice, the numbness almost unbearable. He growled, agitated as he grabbed the shampoo bottle from the side.

 _How he missed her._

When he finished showering he looked out the bathroom door to the bedroom. Sakura had curled up on the center of the large bed, using his jacket as a blanket. _Beautiful_ , he thought, resisting the urge to gather her in his arms and ravish her. He curled his hands up into fists in an attempt to prevent himself from touching her. _She looked so small, so delicate_. He gave a resounding sigh, admiring her form. His navy suit jacket covered most of her body, only her head peeked out as she lay against her cheek. She was daydreaming, her eyes glazed, her painted lips parted as she traced figures onto the bed sheets.

 _So goddamn beautiful_.

He had waited long enough. It was decided then, his self-control damned, he missed his wife.

"Cold?" Sasuke asked, his baritone voice low and seductive. He strode back into the room, wearing nothing but a towel that hung dangerously low on his hips.

Sakura sat up in surprise, blushing, _again._ "Um," her voice broke, "Yes," she averted her gaze from his half naked form, her cheeks flaming red. _He's so handsome_.

"Sakura." His silky voice came from behind her, "Look at me."

Sakura turned to face him hesitantly, swallowing at the delectable sight in front of her. _A god_ , she thought, his beauty was otherworldly. Sasuke smirked when he caught her gaze, letting the towel drop to the pashmina floor. Sakura's eyes widened as he did, looking down immediately to her hands.

"You're so red," Sasuke remarked teasingly, walking over to cup her face, "Perhaps you're sick?" he mused, pressing soft kisses onto her flushed visage. _So soft_ , he thought, running his hands over her frame, _so perfect_.

Sakura whined in restrained pleasure, "Maybe," she replied, arching her back in delight.

Sasuke smirked, maneuvering her to lie down onto the king-sized bed, him on top of her, resting on his forearm to leave a small amount of space between them.

"You smell nice," she told him, cuddling in the crook of his neck, "New soap?"

Sasuke chuckled, kissing her collarbone, "Hell if I know."

"That's a shame," Sakura reached up and caught his face in her two dainty hands, brushing his bangs to the side. "Hello," she greeted gently, running her fingers across his lips.

Sasuke raised an elegantly arched brow, "Hey," he replied, moving down her petite frame, until his cheek lay against the growing bump. "Hey," he repeated, whispering to their child in a hushed tone, kissing her belly. Sakura giggled, leaning onto her elbows. Her eyes began to mist as she watched the tender moment between Sasuke and their future child, her breath taken away when he smiled up at her. He rubbed her belly affectionately, making his way back up to kiss her lips.

She tilted her head to the side, "Sasuke," she requested, all but in a breathy whisper, "Make love to me," she pleaded, her eyes catching his. She ached for his touch, his kisses. Sasuke groaned, _ball be damned_ , leaning his head down to take her lips, hungrily, his long midnight hair forming a curtain around them. Almost viciously Sakura gripped his toned arms, running her hands all over the length of his form. Sasuke grunted in response, caressing her soft skin, placing sweet kisses along her body.

"Sakura," he whispered harshly, gripping her soft waist. She was intoxicating; his weakness, his drug.

"Sasuke-sama!" The urgent voice came muffled behind the doors to the master ensuite, irking him to no end.

Sasuke cursed as he tore his lips from Sakura, "Kabuto," he hissed. He cursed his assistant and his horrible timing.

"Sasuke-sama! Sir! The ball has already begun! Everyone is asking for you two!"

"We're coming," he growled out, furious for the ruined moment, but laughed quietly in the end at the irony of his unintended pun.

Sakura giggled and shook her head, _what a child_.

"But sir - the guests!"

"Leave _now_ Kabuto." He made a fist in Sakura's hair, resisting all urges to murder his assistant.

"Uh, yes sir! So sorry sir." Kabuto quaked with fear, bowing furiously to the doors, "I'll be down with the guests sir."

Sasuke closed his eyes tight, taking a moment to calm himself. _I should have fired him years ago_ , he thought bitterly, relishing in the soft, soothing touches of Sakura's hands. Finally collecting himself he sighed, kissing her forehead before getting up from the bed. He walked towards the closet, taking the tuxedo off its hanger.

Sakura giggled, oh how the thought of getting caught in the act by Kabuto amused her. She shook her head, bouncing up from the bed to comb her hair in front of the vanity. Tonight then, she thought, watching Sasuke dress through the corner of her eye.

Sasuke kissed her neck when he had finished, "Tonight," he whispered, admiring her beauty through the reflection, "We will finish what _you_ started."

Sakura bit her lip, nodding her head in agreement. She turned in her seat to face him, smiling as she noted his complete outfit. He wore a black Armani suit, which had been tailored to perfection. _Always so handsome_ , she mused, wondering if he knew how much it affected her when he wore his suits.

Sasuke leant down, fingering the locket resting at her breasts, "Is this new?"

She nodded, grinning as she told him, "Hai, Mikoto gave it to me. It was her mother's."

"Hn," he set the locket down, kissing Sakura's lips briefly before he grabbed a tie. He handed it to her as she leapt up from her seat, leaning up onto her tiptoes to tie it for him.

"There," she told him, knotting it perfectly; a task she had honed during their relationship. "Dashing as always," she smiled, pulling him down by his tie just far enough to kiss his chin.

"As you are always beautiful," Sasuke stepped back and offered his arm, "Shall we, milady?" He asked, kissing her hand.

She laughed, "Well of course, kind sir," she replied playfully in a Southern drawl, linking her arm through his. She laid her head to rest against his arm, "I love you, you know," she told him as they walked out of the bedroom and into the luxurious sitting room.

Sasuke raised a brow, "No," he feigned surprise, "I didn't know."

Sakura giggled, how she loved the playful, sarcastic side of him; a side that only those close enough to him knew of. She elbowed him lightly with their linked arms, "Well now you do," she retorted.

"Violence my dear," he replied smoothly, sending shivers down her spine as he looked over at her, "Is never the answer."

Sakura stuck out her tongue in reply, jutting her chin. She squealed as she took a step forward, tripping over what seemed to be a very expensive leather, Italian loafer. "Sasuke!"

He smirked as he caught her, his arm wrapped around her waist as he brought her closer, "Do you think I would have let you fall?" he asked, his face a mere centimeters away from hers.

She shook her head, "No," her breath hitched as she stared back into his obsidian orbs. She moaned when he took her lips, fisting his lapels in her hands. "Sasu," she wimpered when he pulled away, settling her back onto her own two feet. With a delighted smile she leaned forward, nuzzling into his chest. She relished being in his arms, "I trust you."

Sasuke was silent for a moment, before placing a kiss on the crown of her head, "Good." He released his hold on her, taking her hand as they walked to the double doors of their master ensuite. He held open the door to the hotel room, letting her pass through before closing it with the back of his foot. Together, they waited for the elevator, where he pressed the down button to the first floor; the ball.

"I'm kind of nervous," Sakura murmured, trembling with nerves, gripping his hand tightly in her tiny grasp. She was finding it harder to breathe, thousands of scenarios running through her mind, all ending horribly, horribly wrong.

"No need to be," he reminded her, comforting her with his kind, reassuring words. He turned to face her, brushing his lips against her forehead, "The whole room is already enamored with you Sakura."

She blushed, letting out a deep breath, "Okay."

The elevator dinged, announcing their arrival to the first floor, "Ready?" Sasuke asked, his hand holding the elevator doors open.

"As I'll ever be I suppose," Sakura murmured in reply. Sasuke looked down at her; she was more than a foot shorter than he. _Adorably his_. He took her left hand in his, lifting it to his lips, pressing a kiss to her ring ringer. It was adorned with a platinum wedding band and a canary yellow diamond engagement ring. The stone was rare, with an almost impossible beauty, _like his Sakura._

Sakura smiled at his gesture, her heart fluttering with delight, "Aishiteru."

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

Sasuke stood up at the head of the table, clapping his fork against the champagne glass. Immediately a hush fell upon the crowd, all eyes on Sasuke for his speech.

"Thank you all for coming today. Some of you may be curious as to what this ball is for, others are simply here for the free champagne and caviar." Sasuke paused as the crowd laughed at that part, "But tonight, is a momentous night," he held his hand out to Sakura who took it and stood up with him, "Tonight, is the night that my wife Sakura and I, share with you, our friends and colleagues, esteemed guests and family, that we are pregnant."

Instantly the crowd erupted in cheers, standing up from their seats to congratulate the couple. Sakura beamed at her husband as the DA, a cankerous old man who seemed to take a liking to the bubbly, optimistic woman, pulled her to the dance floor.

 _Truly remarkable_ , Sasuke thought, taking another sip of his champagne. He smirked as he saw her being dipped back and then twirled around the room. It seemed that he was being showed up. He excused himself from his colleagues to steal her away, handing his empty glass to Kabuto. The DA smiled when he caught sight of Sasuke's approach, stepping back from Sakura.

"Sasuke-sama," he began, patting his back, "Don't let this one go."

Sasuke looked into Sakura's eyes, "I don't intend to. Have a good night Tienshin." The talking, the laughter, the music, the lights seemed to fade into the background the moment he held her in his arms. He leaned onto her touch, her floral scent wafting through his senses. He tightened his hold on her, refusing to let her go. _Mine._

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

Hours later Sakura nearly ran to the car-lot, high-heeled shoes in her hand. She was glad to have finally escaped the almost endless stream of congratulatory messages and as Mikoto predicted, belly rubs. Sakura giggled at the thought, though the night had been lovely, it had been long. She was certain her feet had blisters now, courtesy of the four-inch stilettos, the sides of her mouth sore from the constant smiling.

Sasuke easily caught up with his wife, his stride matching two of hers. He was always the gentleman, opening the passenger side door for her. "Thank you love-bug," she teased, kissing him lightly on the lips before hopping into the black SUV.

"My pleasure," he replied, shrugging off his jacket to place on top of Sakura's almost elfin form. He kissed her once more, slowly, savoring the taste; _nectarines, and honeysuckle_. Reluctantly he pulled away, moving to shut the door. He climbed into the driver's side of the SUV, adjusting the rear view mirror.

Sakura smiled, snuggling into the leather seat, "We did it!" She exclaimed, pumping her fist high in the air. The night had been a success, with media coverage from only one the most prominent of newspapers, and magazines, as well as a guest list of 300, all of whom attended.

"So we did." He started up the vehicle, the Mercedes purring with delight as the engine revved. "And no casualties."

Sakura laughed, "No casualties. Though, I think my belly's going to be sore tomorrow morning from all the rubbing."

Sasuke chuckled, placing his hand on top of her stomach, _on top of their child_. "A boy or girl?"

Sakura pondered, "Oh, a girl!" She looked over at him, placing her tiny hands over the one on her growing belly, "What do you think?"

"A boy," Sasuke replied confidently as he pulled out of the hotel and onto the freeway, "Perhaps even twins."

Sakura peeled out in laughter, "Twins?" The sound was magic to his senses. "No way!"

"Hn," He gave her a pointed look, "You should have more faith in your husband's predictions."

Sakura sobered up, "Alright mister," she wagged a finger in front of him, "When we get those test results back tomorrow and they're twins, I'll..."

Sasuke nodded along to Sakura's ramble, keeping his eyes trained on the road. He frowned as he noted a green car speeding down the opposite lane, with several transport trucks that had become a blockade in front of it. The driver of the car was intentionally going over the speed limit; he suspected at least 50 over. He cursed as the idiotic driver tried to pass all three trucks at once, leaving the green car in Sasuke's lane. If the green car didn't change back soon, they would surly crash.

"Fuck!" Sasuke slammed the breaks; the other driver however did not and stayed in the lane. The last thing Sakura remembered as they were thrown backwards was Sasuke's hand gripping hers tightly and then, everything went black.

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

SasuSaku version of Tullie's Forget Me Not

Hope you enjoyed,

Untill next time


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

by

Fairykitten56

Disclaimer:Naruto belongs to Kishimoto and the original plot for this story is owned by Tullie (used in her SessRin Inuyasha fic, **Forget Me Not** )

Notes: Thank you all who have reviewed so far. I'm really glad this got such constructive reviews (*cough*criticwithapurpose*cough*) and Guest. Yep. This story killed me and my friend emotionally when we read it a while back. And to any new readers, may I welcome you to hell.

I realize that this may not have the best syntax, but I would like to restate that this is not my fanfiction. All I am doing is changing the name and a few select bits and pieces to fit certain characters, but other than that, this is all Tullie's work. I am not editing (except perhaps for the occasional grammar and/or spelling error). I am also going to acknowledge that, yes, they are OOC, but that's only because of the AU they are in.

As for my other reviewer, [insert], I replyed to your review since you have an account, and I hope to read and reply to the next. This story should be updated every Wednesday, depending on if I can get a ride to the library or not. If not, then I will update the next time I get a chance. Please bear with me here.

Also, Hitome and Setzuki are of my own fictitious. They are to serve the purpose that both Sasuke and Itachi have had past relationships. Hitome and Setzuki are made up by me ^.^

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

"Sakura," A soft voice hovered over a ragged body, "Sweetie," she pleaded, "Can you hear me?"

Sakura's eyes opened slowly; she felt groggy, her wrists were sore, her throat was dry. "Hinata?" Her voice was scratchy, her lips also dry.

"Oh, thank god," Hinata pulled the chair closer, clinging to her friend's hand.

Sakura's vision was slowly coming back; the brightness of the room blinding her. She took in the pale blue walls, the IV pole, the whirring of one of the machines beside her bed and the steady beeping from her heart monitor. "I'm, I'm in the hospital?"

Hinata nodded, "Yeah." She swallowed deeply, "Do you need anything? Water?"

Sakura nodded, "How'd I..." she shook her head, trying to remember, "What... what happened?"

Hinata plucked a bottle of water from her purse, uncapping it before handing it to Sakura, "You were in a car accident."

"How... what? Sasuke? Where's Sasuke?" Sakura sat up, panicking, "The baby? Is the baby okay?"

"I..." Hinata cast a glance to the floor, hesitating, "Sasuke is," she chose her words carefully, not wanting to alarm her friend, "Alive."

"And the baby?" Sakura asked, her voice hysteric, placing a hand onto her stomach, "Is it okay?" She looked to her friend who refused to meet her gaze. Her heart sank to the bottom of her stomach, "Hinata?" she asked, her voice cracking, imagining the worst.

"Oh Sakura," Hinata pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry," she murmured, "I'm so sorry."

Sakura was frozen, tears welling up in her eyes, "I lost the baby?" she asked, her voice strained.

Hinata nodded, wiping back her own tears, "I'm sorry sweetie."

Floodgates were open and Sakura threw her arms back around Hinata, "No," she whispered between sobs, her heart was breaking.

Hinata attempted to sooth her, rubbing her back in circles. Neither of them noticed the door open, nor the man who walked in, his white shirt stained with his wife's tears, his blond hair brushed back messily, poking up in some places. He placed his hand on top of his wife's shoulder, smiling as she looked his way.

"Naruto?" Sakura sniffed, pulling away from Hinata's embrace.

"Hey pinky," he greeted gruffly, sitting on the edge of her bed. He leaned towards the nightstand, grabbing a box of that scratchy, cheap tissue, to which he offered her.

"Thanks," Sakura mumbled, crumpling the used tissue in her hand. _Damn,_ she thought, viciously wiping away the tears that continued to fall, _I didn't know you could actually feel your heart break._

"Sasuke's alright." Naruto told her, patting her back affectionately in an attempt to comfort her, "He still hasn't come out of his coma yet."

"He's in a coma?" Sakura's voice cracked. Immediately she looked down, her hands itching to pull out the IV and run to his room.

"Induced," Naruto sighed, running his hands through his hair, "The doctors believed that it was the bast option to protect his brain during the surgeries."

Sakura gulped, she looked herself over; a few cuts and bruises, noting major, _nothing that required surgery._ "Can I... can I see him?"

"I can go ask," Naruto pressed a kiss on top of Hinata's forehead before leaving the room.

Sakura was silent, her brain trying to process what she had just learned. _I lost my baby, my husband's in a coma,_ she tried to blink back the tears but they continued to fall.

"It's alright Sakura," Hinata shifted herself onto the bed, "You can cry."

"I," Sakura was struggling not to, trying to think optimistically, but it was so hard, so hard. Millions of scenarios flooded her mind, and she was finding it harder and harder to focus on the positive. "I..."

"Shhhh," Hinata pulled her closer once again.

"I can't lose him too," her voice cracked and she hugged Hinata tighter, "I can't." She broke down, clutching her friend closely, because irrationally, she thought, if she didn't, she'd lose her too.

"You won't," Hinata murmured, assuring her of a full recovery, "Remember Sakura, he's Sasuke Uchiha; Japan's top businessman under 40. He's too god damn bust to die."

Sakura let out a bitter laugh, her eyes cast onto the linoleum floor. Hinata pushed Sakura's limp hair our of her face, "You still have me and Naruto, you know that right?"

Sakura nodded, "I know." They were always there for her. Before she had met Sasuke, Hinata had been the closest thing she had to a family. "How..." she almost didn't dare to ask, "How bad is he?"

Hinata bit her lip, remembering the first time she had seen him since the accident, "He could be a lot worse. He took most of the impact so..."

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, refusing to imagine it; _the lights, the blaring of the cars horns, the pain, the blood,_ it was all coming back. "Can I, can I have a moment alone?"

Hinata looked at her dearest friend, wanting to fix everything back to the way it was. This was truly a nightmare; just a week ago they had gone out to dinner, all four of them, and had the grandest time, and now... now her heart ached for Sakura. "Sure. I'll be just outside okay?"

"Okay." Sakura grabbed a hold of her pillow, blinking back the tears, forcing a smile as Hinata stood up from her seat.

Hinata picked up her purse and left the room, "I'll be back in a few," she murmured, closing the door gently behind her. She ast down on the blue plastic bench, her own heart broken at her closest friend's tragedy. She let out a ragged breath, trying not to tear up herself.

"How's she holding up?" Naruto asked minuted alter, sitting down next to his wife.

"Naruto," Hinata whimpered, wrapping herself in his arms, "I've never seen her so... broken."

Naruto sighed, stroking her hair, "She's strong."

"She's been through so much." Hinata looked to the closed door, "Too much."

"I know baby," he held her closer, kissing the crown of her head, "I talked to the nurse."

Hinata's milky lavender orbs peeked up, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," he sighed, resting his head on hers, "She can see him."

"Good," she stood up from the bench, "I'll go tell her."

"Okay, I'll be with Sasuke." Naruto stood as well, brushing a kiss on her forehead.

"Okay," she pulled him closer, kissing his tenderly on the lips, caressing his unshaven cheek. He had stayed at the hospital with her for the past two days, never once suggesting that they go home and rest. "I love you."

"Love you too."

Hinata knocked on the door, opening it slowly to see Sakura clutching her pillow, her sobs echoing out to the hall.

"Oh Sakura," Hinata closed the door, taking a seat and stroked her cherry locks.

"I," Sakura hiccuped, her crying subsiding, "I just want Sasuke."

"I know sweetie and you're in luck. The nurse is going to come over in ten minutes to take you to see him."

"Really?" Sakura sniffed, blowing her nose in a tissue. "I can see him?"

Hinata nodded, "Who knows," she smiled encouragingly, "Maybe he'll wake up for you."

Sakura cracked a silly grin, "Oh, he better."

Hinata hugged Sakura, _that's my girl,_ "I hope so."

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

Sakura looked nervously upon the wooden doors, waiting for Hinata to open it as she was forced into the wheelchair being pushed by the matronly nurse.

"Ready?" Asked Hinata, toying with the door handle.

Sakura nodded, she just wanted to see him. To see for herself that he was still alive. "Yeah," her voice was soft, barely audible.

"Okay then," Hinata opened the door, revealing Sasuke. His head was bandaged, blood seeping through. His left arm was in a sling, his face scratched and bruised.

"Sasuke," Sakura was wheeled next to his bed, which had been lowered to accommodate her. Tentatively she touched his cheek, swallowing deeply as she traced a cut that traveled the length of his cheekbone.

"We'll leave you two to your own devices. I'll be back tomorrow morning okay?" Hinata murmured, grasping Naruto's hand in hers as they left the room, heading home for the first time in forty-eight hours.

The nurse smiled at Sakura, handing her a box of tissues, "Just in case. I'll be back to take you back to your room when my shift's over."

"Thank you."

"Of course," she with that, she left, closing the door behind her, leaving her alone with Sasuke.

Sakura hesitated before lifting herself up from the chair and up onto his hospital bed. She lay on her side, the tears flowing down. "Hi," she murmured, not knowing what to say. She swallowed nervously, caressing his unshaven face. "I... the baby, I lost it in the accident." Sakura whimpered and buried herself in his shoulder, "Sasu, I can't lose you too." She stayed like that for what felt like hours before she composed herself, scratching down to reach for the box of Kleenex.

Sakura sniffed, using the tissues to wipe away the tears. "I'm getting your bed all wet." She let out a little laugh, "and your dress," with a soft smile as reached for his hand, playing with his fingers.

She paused, moving his right arm so it went around her and she snuggled into his side. She moved her left hand to clasp his right one, waiting for something to happen. So she squeezed his hand and waited. _Nothing, of course._ Sakura sighed, the tears threatening to fall again.

"I love you," she told him, "I love you lots like jelly tots." _Nothing._ God, it felt like a steak knife was twisting around her heart. "If you wake up," Sakura shook her head, _positive thinking,_ "When you wake up, we're going to go for a second honeymoon okay? Just you an me and some palm trees. Sounds nice right?" She looked up at him expectantly; _nothing._ "And, and we'll scuba dive and I'll try the oysters this time. And I won't, I won't," Sakura wept once more, "I love you." Her voice was scratchy, wavering. She closed her eyes, exhausted. _One more time,_ she squeezed his hand; _it's me, Sakura._ She waited, hoping, praying, _nothing._ "Aishiteru," she whispered, accepting defeat. She clutched his hand to her heart, holding back the urge to cry, letting the pure exhaustion take over. And so she slept, unknowing that if she had waited another three minutes, she would have felt his hand squeeze back.

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

Sasuke woke up the next morning, his head pounding, his limbs heavy, pain coursing through every part of his body. He opened his eyes, the whirring sounds surrounding him pounded through him like a ton of bricks. He gripped his head, confused, in pain. He cursed as the sun blinded his eyes; the curtains were open. He narrowed his eyes; they were a tacky baby blue, not what he had in his penthouse. Beside him, an alarm began to go off, beeping every couple of seconds. He hissed, covering his ears. What the hell was going on and where the hell was he? He took in the entirety of the room, coming to a conclusion. _The hospital. Why was he here?_

"So sleeping beauty finally wakes up," Itachi strolled into his field of view, a long white coat on his form, a stethoscope tossed carelessly around his neck.

"Itachi," Sasuke rolled his eyes, _of course Itachi would be part of the reason for why he would be in a hospital._ He spat out, "What did you do to me?" His voice was vicious, suspicious.

Itachi frowned, "Calm down," he started, "you're getting yourself worked up." He sauntered over to the end of his bed and checked the charts, "Well your vitals are fine."

"You're my doctor?" Sasuke sneered, "I'm surprised you were eve accepted to residency here."

"Residency?" Itachi frowned; it had been a year since he graduated. "And no. I'm not your doctor. I'm your brother, who just happens to be a doctor." Itachi grinned, "Fully fledged might I add."

"Half-brother." Sasuke was quick to define their relationship.

Itachi's brows knitted together, he hadn't heard Sasuke use that term for quite a while. It seems almost, foreign. "Right... half-brother," he muttered softly.

Sasuke growled, frustrated, "Can I leave now? I don't have time for this... family gathering. I believe that I have a meeting at four with the board members of _my_ company," he told him, ripping out the IV in his wrist, ignoring the stream of blood that ran down his arm.

"You idiot!" Itachi exclaimed, taking the IV pole away, searching through the drawers for a cotton swab. He took Sasuke's hand, dabbing the blood away before placing a band-aid on it.

"Patching me up now are we?" Sasuke questioned, a look of disdain clearly etched onto his face.

Itachi growled, "What the fuck is your problem?"

"My problem?" Sasuke nearly laughed at the absurdity of this entire situation, "I just woke up for a horrendous dear to your _lovely_ face. Now, if you'll excuse me," he sat up from the bed, pushing Itachi out of his way. He attempted to walk to the door but collapsed midway.

Itachi snorted, "So Mr. Hotshot, guess your motor skills aren't in check." He helped him up and put him back into the bed.

Sasuke snarled, pushing his hands away, hoisting himself back onto the bed, "Why am I here?"

Itachi looked away, hesitating, "You were in a car accident."

"Great." Sasuke leaned back in the bed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Have Kabuto send in the contractors, I'll need to postpone the meeting and I need to get a hold of grandfather to run over the specifics of the next apartment complex on Hill St."

Itachi went silent, confused by what he was saying, "Our grandfather passed away three years ago."

Sasuke looked at Itachi, incredulous, "What?"

"He died," Itachi began, speaking slowly, ideas formulating in his mind, "Of a stroke."

Sasuke frowned, confused, "He... what?"

Itachi walked closer, flashing a light in his eye, "What year is it?"

Sasuke hisses, dodging the light, "2012."

"What day is it?"

"May 31st. Tuesday."

"And how old are you?"

"28."

Itachi gave him an odd look, "Are you single?"

"Itachi, I don't have time to play your petty games. Unlike you, I have real work to do."

Itachi growled, "Just answer the fucking question."

Sasuke scoffed, rolling his eyes at Itachi's use of such vulgar language, "Yes, I am single." He looked to the window, seeing only grey sky, "I recently ended my engagement to Hitome."

Itachi nodded, scribbling something down into his notepad, "Be back in a second."

Sasuke rolled his eyes; he could care less whether or not he had to see him again. He sighed, touching his left arm that was placed in a sling. _A car accident. Why is it that I don't remember anything? His grandfather's death. Surely he would have remembered that._

Minutes later Itachi walked back in with another doctor. "Hello Mr. Uchiha, I am your physician for the remainder of your stay at Tokyo General, Dr, Yamamatot. Now, I'm here to tell you about your current... situation."

"Yes, I have a broken arm, a bandaged head and a splitting headache. Anything else?" His tone was sarcastic; he did not want to deal with another idiotic doctor.

"Actually, yes. You see, you suffered extensive trauma to your brain from the accident, which resulted in retrograde amnesia. Essentially, your entire memory of the previous three years have been erased. It may come back with time, though it's not for certain."

"Memory loss, right?" He shifted his gaze to Itachi, "Itachi, this stunt you are pulling isn't as facetious as you may believe. I, unlike you, have a lot of _important_ work to get done so if you could please have Kabuto send in my files, that would be _most_ helpful." His tone was patronizing, eyes glaring at the pair in front of him.

Itachi gave him a look before her handed him the news paper, "It's 2015. You're 31. You're married and you've been married for about a year."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, grabbing the newspaper from Itachi's clutches. He flipped through to the society page, which featured a large black and white photo of him and some woman dancing together.

"Who is this?" he snarled, pointing to the woman in his arms.

"Your wife," Itachi told him, his eyes leveled to his gaze, "Sakura."

 _Sakura..._ "I've never met her. Nor have I heard of her. So the assumption that I would marry a nobody is absolutely absurd."

Itachi growled, clutching his hands onto the bed rail, "She's not a fucking nobody. She's your wife. W-I-F-E. She's probably the best wife anyone could ask for and she choose you. She's funny and witty and optimistic and charmingly naive that you, Mr. Walking Block of Ice, self proclaimed asshole of the year, fell head over heels for her."

Sasuke smirked, folding his arms, "It seems that you have feeling for my _wife._ "

Itachi snorted, folding his arms, "Hn. I have my own woman thanks."

"Oh yes," Sasuke looked up from the newspaper and smirked, "Setzuki , wasn't she cheating on you?"

A flash of hurt came from Itachi's eyes before being replaced with rage. His hands came together in fists, ready to pulverize Sasuke into the ground. "You are a fucking asshole," he spat out, anger seething through his veins, "And if you weren't already in the hospital I'd, I'd..." Itachi shook his head, leaving the room, slamming the door. Outside the room he laid his head against the cool wall, needing to calm himself doen from that ordeal. It was odd, wasn't it just two weeks ago that they had gotten drinks together after work? _Brothers._ Sakura had done that, changing their relationship for the better.

"Fuck," he rubbed his face, agitated; Sakura lost the baby, Sasuke lost him memory. He prayed to Kami that it woul all work out in the end.

Back inside, the doctor stood, paralyzed by Sasuke's icy glare. "Uh...I will get your assistant in here as soon as possible Mr. Uchiha."

"Hn," Sasuke dismissed his with a wave of his hand. He returned his attention back to the paper, reading the caption underneath the photo. _'Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha looking the definition of elegance at the Blue Ball. Noticing the glow on the MRs? At the ball, Sasuke Uchiha announced that he and his wife, Sakura Uchiha, are pregnant. Congradulations to the happy couple!'_

Sasuke took in a sharp breath, _pregnant?_ A knock on the door announced the arrival of his assistant Kabuto, a fairly short man with silver hair, due to an unusual family gene, dressed in a casual t-shirt and jeans.

"Kabuto," Sasuke set down the paper onto his lap, "Do you have files for me to go over?"

"Yes sir," Kabuto shuffled over, handing over a brown leather briefcase and his cell phone.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked, playing with the device.

"Your cell phone sir."

Sasuke frowned, remembering the article in the newspaper, "Interesting. Tell me Kabuto, where is my... wife?" If she were truly his wife, why was she not at his side then?

Kabuto opened the briefcase for Sasuke, pulling out numerous contracts for him to look over, "In the north wing of the hospital sir."

Sasuke arched a brow, "She was in the car?"

"Yes sir."

"And this car accident, how did it happen?"

"Well," Kabuto swallowed his nervousness, fiddling with his tie, "You were heading home from the ball and on the highway there was a drunk driver who decided it was a good idea to pass three transport trucks at the same time and then... he crashed into you; a head-on collision."

Sasuke was silent, urging Kabuto to continue. "So one of the truck drivers called the ambulance and you and Sakura were sent to the hospital. You took the brunt of the accident, sir, purposely manuvering the car to Sakura would be safe. That was most brave of you sir. Most admirable."

Sasuke leaned back against the stiff pillows, "So she's fine?"

"I... Sakura... she lost the baby." Kabuto cast his gaze to the floor, unsure what more to say.

"She _lost_ the baby?" He repeated those words mechanically, his eyes settled on her belly in the photo.

Kabuto exhaled sharply, "Yes sir."

 _Good._ He ignored the sharp pull in his chest, "Very well." Sasuke focused his attention to the contracts in front of him, pushing away all thoughts of that, that _girl,_ out of his mind, "Have Naruto file papers for an annulment immediately."

Kabuto choked, a flabbergasted expression covering his face, "What? But sir!"

"An annulment Kabuto," his voice was dry as he eyes is silver haired assistant, "Has three years aged you so?"

"But sir," Kabuto looked to his boss pleading, "Ms. Sakura in most capable of being your wife! Everyone in the office loves her! She,"

Sasuke glared, interrupting his spiel, "Who are you Kabuto, to have a say in my _personal_ endeavors?" His tone was clipped, harsh.

"I," Kabuto gulped, put in place, looking down upon the floor. "Yes sir." He spoke obediently, "On what grounds sir?" He didn't dare to know. He looked up at his boss, awaiting his responce. _Poor Ms. Sakura._

Sasuke took a second, fingering the newspaper. His eye caught Sakura's in the photo, taking in all of her; her hair was swept up in a whimsical chiffon, her silky dress hugging her petite waist, her lips were too soft, her stature much too short, her expression too happy, she looked... He gripped his fist, "Naruto is a capeable attorney, he can choose the best reason but in my opinion, frudulence."

Kabuto's hands began to shake, "Yes sir." He quickly left the room, leaning against the wooden doors to catch his breath. He shhok his head; this had to be a horrible, horrible nightmare. Had to be. Did he mention how horrible it was? He turned to his left, ready to leave only to find Sakura being wheeled up to visit Sasuke.

"Ms. Sakura!" He rushed over, unknowing how to tell her the news.

"Kabuto!" Sakura beamed and pulled the man to her for a hug, "I heard Sasuke woke up!"

"Yes, yes he did. Are you going in?" Kabuto needed to stall, he couldn't tell Sakura, he just couldn't.

"Of course!"

"Did," He had to think on the spot, wanting to prolong the inevitable, "Did you get the flowers the office sent you?"

Sakura laughed, "I did. Please thank everyone for me."

"Of course, of course." He shifted left and right, "You know, we sent the pool out two days ago and the response was so overwhelming that we bought three of the largest bouquets."

Sakura giggled, "I'll be sure to make some cookies and bring them in when I get better."

"Yes, yes, everyone would love that," he eyes the large doors, hesitating.

"Um, I better head in then," she said with a polite smile, "Would you like to come with me?"

"Un, no, I..." He stuttered, "Perhaps, perhaps you shouldn't, go in."

Sakura paused, cocking her head to the left, "Why?"

"I," he looked to the nurse, "May I have a moment in private with her please?"

The nurse nodded, leaving the pain in the empty hallway.

"What's wrong Kabuto?" Sakura's lips quivered, suspecting the worst. _He's gone too? I didn't get to say goodbye?_

"He..." Kabuto adverted his gaze; he didn't dare to look into those emerald eyes when he told her, "Sasuke-sama... he doesn't want to see you."

Sakura was frozen, clutching on the armrest of the wheelchair, "What?"

Kabuto gulped, he didn't deal well with crying females, "He wants to end the marriage," he murmured, almost a whisper. He didn't want to bleieve it himself, Ms. Sakura was the bast thing to happen to Sasuke.

Sakura sat paralyzed in her seat. She hung her head, defeated. The tears were falling freely; she had never felt so alone in her life. She looked up to Kabuto, who refused to meet her gaze. She looked to the door, her chest constricting, her mind swirling with emotion. She was so close, yet so far away. _Sasuke?_ She felt her heart slowly breaking in two, _why?_

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

SasuSaku version of Tullie's **Forget Me Not**

Hope you enjoyed,

Untill next time


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

by

Fairykitten56

Disclaimer: Naruto belong to Kishimoto and the original plot for this story is owned by Tullie (used in her SessRin Inuyasha fic, **Forget Me Not** )

Notes: I would like to state that I was gravely confused. I had a guest reviewer say that I was not crediting this story to it's original author, Tullie. I stated in chapter one's disclaimer and chapter two's disclaimer _and_ notes section that, and I shall quote myself for the sake of being absolutely certain, (in chapter one)"Naruto belongs to Kishimoto and the original plot for this story is owned by Tullie (Used in her SessRin Inuyasha fic, Forget Me Not."(which is and will be used as the disclaimer in  every chapter) (and in chapter two's notes,) "I realize that this may not have the best syntax, but I would like to restate that this is not my fanfiction. All I am doing is changing the names and a few select bits and pieces to fit certain characters, but other than that, this is all Tullie's work. I am not editing (except for the occasional grammar and/or spelling error)." I am also stating at the end of each chapter that this is a, "SasuSaku version of Tullie's **Forget Me Not** " right above the review box. Which confuses me to no end how I could not be crediting her whatsoever for her work when it'c clearly at the beginning **and** end of each chapter.

If you are just not reading my authors notes, I would strongly advise that you do so, so as not to confuse you or anyone else and further.

I would like to apologize for any confusion. This is Tullie's work. Not mine **. I take no credit for this story.**

For those of you who are waiting for the next chapter, here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

The mood in the room was solemn as Sakura began to pack up her belongings, starting with the small dresser that had been provided. She took out her sweatpants, a grey sweater and other pieces of clothing before carefully folding them into her duffel bag. She then moved on to the white nightstand, her right hand shaking as she went to open the top drawer. She bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from crying, but it didn't work. _Nothing worked_. Inside the drawer was a photo of them on their wedding day. She was wearing an impeccably designed white dress and _he_ was wearing a black tuxedo that had been perfectly tailored to his body. Her heart constricted as her eyes fell upon _his._ _She was so confused, so heartbroken. So... pathetic._ Quickly she slammed the photo in her bag, placing her jacket on top of it before zipping it up. A soft knock on the door startled Sakura from her thoughts.

"Hey," Hinata greeted softly, pushing in the the wheelchair.

"Hi," Sakura cast her friend a brief smile as she sat down on the edge of the hospital bed, pulling on her brown boots.

"Ready to go?" Hinata asked, handing Sakura the release papers she needed to sign before she could leave.

Sakura nodded, grabbing a pen and scribbled her name on the dotted line. _Sakura Uchiha._ She glanced at the signature; her hand hovered over the paper. The signage was automatic, having spent hours perfecting it days before their wedding. She paused before she dotted the i: she wasn't going to be Sakura Uchiha for much longer. She looked down at the floor, feeling her heart sink into her stomach.

 _What happened to us?_ Kami, just a week ago, she remembered walking up next to him, teasing him about how perfect his hair was, even in the morning. She remembered snuggling up to him in the middle of the night, how he would tease her about her clod feet. She remembered how he would hold her hand, how they fit so perfectly, and his butterfly kisses. She shut her eyes, _maybe; maybe this was all a bad dream._

"Is seems we have another visitor," Hinata announced, motioning to the door.

Sakura whipped her head around, her breath hitched as she caught sight of that unmistakable black hair. "Sasuke?" She asked, hopeful, her voice a soft whisper.

"Hey Sakura," Itachi waltzed in the room, a wide smile plastered in his face, "Thought I'd come by to see my favorite pygmy before my shift starts."

Sakura couldn't help but smile in return; though it wasn't Sasuke, she was still happy to see him. "Hey Tachi," she embraced him warmly.

"How's it going little lady?" He asked, pulling away as he leaned against the pale blue walls.

"They're finally letting me leave today." Sakura told him, playing with her purple silk scarf. Her mind wandered; Sasuke had bought it for her when they had gone to Italy last year to celebrate Fugaku's 55th birthday...

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

 _Sakura held Sasuke's hand as they walked upon the cobblestone roads, her eyes darting back and forth at the amazing sights and smells surrounding them. "Oh my gosh!" she squeezed his hand, pointing eagerly to a horse and carriage, "Is that a horse drawn carriage?"_

 _Sasuke chuckled, brushing his thumb against her hand, "Maybe. Is this some kind of subtle way of asking to go on it?"_

 _She grinned, biting the corner of her bottom lip, "Maybe," she repeated him._

 _He smirked, kissing her forehead, "Very well." He released his hold on her, to talk to the man with the horse. Moments later, he lifted Sakura into the carriage, joining her seconds later. She rested her head atop of his shoulder, delight brightly shining through her emerald eyes. "This is so amazing," she murmured, playing with his hands, "Thank you for bringing me to Florence."_

 _He brushed his lips against her ringed-finger, "Thank you for joining me, This trip would have been incredibly dull without you."_

 _She giggled, "Gee," she pecked his lips, "You're so sweet." She nuzzled his chest, "I love you." They were silent for a moment, relishing in the ambiance, taking in the sounds of the people, the motorbikes, the brick buildings, the statues._

 _"Oh!" Sakura sat erect, leaning over the edge, "What's that?" she asked, pointing to a sea of umbrella tops._

 _"The leather market," he replied easily, "Care to take a look around?"_

 _She nodded eagerly, "Yes please."_

 _He tapped the man's shoulder, handing him a twenty-euro bill, "Stop here."_

 _"Si," the carriage stopped, the man jumping don to help Sakura off. "Grazie," she thanked the gentleman as Sasuke gracefully leapt off, landing next to her. He held out his hand for her to take, "Shall we?"_

 _"Mmhmm," she took his hand, her eyes bright and wide, running form booth to booth. "I didn't think this place could get any better but it just did!" she exclaimed, holding out a leather jacket, "I mean, just look at this! Smell it!" she trusted the jacket in his face, "It smells so... real." She set the jacket back onto the table, "Oh! Look! Scarves!" She pulled him along to the next booth, "Oh wow."_

 _"Having a good day miss?" The elderly Italian man asked, leaning against his table._

 _"Yes, very. Your scarves are very beautiful."_

 _The man let out a deep laugh, "Why of course they are! Handmade! 100% silk! Beautiful, no? But, not as beautiful as you. You!" he pointed to Sasuke, "Why you no buy a scarf for this beautiful woman?"_

 _Sasuke raised a brow; he couldn't help but be impressed by his sales pitch. "I can't argue with yout logic. Sakura?" He motioned to the shelves, "Are there any that you like?"_

 _She blushed, "Sasu." She scuffed her heel, looking up at him, "You don't have to."_

 _"Nonsense," he lifted hie chin, "I want to. Now choose a scarf before this man beheads me and takes you for his wife."_

 _She laughed, "Okay. For your precious life, I will choose one." It took her twenty minuted, and him 150 Euros, before they left the booth with a bag stuffed to the brim with scarves, for not only Sakura, but for Hinata, Kiba, his step-mother, and even Ino._

 _"You know," he suggested casually as they walked to their hotel, hand-in-hand, "You should wear that scarf tonight."_

 _She cocked her head to the side, "But the dinner's tonight! It won'e really match my dress."_

 _He smirked, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "Tonight. After the dinner. Just the scarf."_

 _Her eyes widened, nodding her head._

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

Sakura clutched the scarf, feeling her chest tighten. _Stop it. Just stop thinking about him._ She sent Itachi a warm smile, hoping to hell it looked sincere, "I'm excited to get out of here."

"Yeah, that's good. Do you're heading home them?"

Sakura nodded, her eyes darting to the door, "Yup, you're just in time to say goodbye."

Hinata helped Sakura into the wheelchair, setting her purple duffel bag on top of her lap. Itachi held the door open for them, bending down to be eye-level with Sakura.

"I'll see you later, okay lil' sis'?" He murmured, pulling her into a hug.

Sakura nodded, blinking back tears, "Okay." She gripped his shoulders tighter, "Have fun saving lives."

Itachi was silent; her eyes were bloodshot from crying, his own heart breaking for her, He released his hold on her, kissing the top of her head, "If you ever need anything, just call."

Sakura smiled, kissing his cheek. "Thanks Tachi."

"Bye," Hinata said as she wheeled Sakura out of the room.

"I," Sakura started but was promptly interrupted by Hinata.

"You are staying with me for the next little while okay?"

Sakura smiled a little, "Okay. Thank you Hinata, for being such a good friend."

"That's what best frinends are for silly." They bid adieu to the nurses before heading out to the parking garage where Naruto was waiting with the trunk to their BMW open.

"There's my two girls," he greetes, taking Sakura's duffel bag and placing it in the trunk.

Sakura sat in the back, unknowing what to say. Her eyes gazed over to the front where Naruto had taken Hinata's hand in his while he was driving. A ghost of a smile came across her face; they were a perfect pair. They deserved to be happy and here she was, Debby Downer, clouding over their sunny day with rainclouds.

"If it's alright," she twiddled her thumbs, "I'd like to go home."

"What?" Hinata shifted in her seat to look at Sakura, "It's perfectly fine for you to stay with up Sakura, we have more than enpugh room for you and all your shoes."

Sakura laughed, "Thanks but... I can do it. I want to be home."

Hinata looked over to Naruto who nodded, "Okay. Bit if you need anything you can call me okay? Even if it'a three in the morning."

Sakura nodded, laying her head against the cool white leather. She toyed with the hel of her hoodie, sticking her hands in the pocket. She looked out the window, the steady stream of buildings becoming a non-sequential blur in her mind. Slowly she felt her eyeslide droop, lower and lower until they were firmly closed. And so she dreamt, of him, always of him. _Sasuke..._

.forgetmenot.

 _"Honestly, do you really need another pair of heels?" noted Sasuke, looking up from his phone._

 _Sakura stuck out her tongue, "Just go back to your work mister, I earned these babies," she grinned holding up a pair of leather pumps, "Wedding season was crazy, but so worth it." She caressed the leather against her cheek, "Yes, come to mommy."_

 _Sasuke raised a brow, "It seems that spending all your time in a flower shop has turned you clinically insane."_

 _Sakura giggled, thrusting the pair of heels into his face, "Say hi to the shoes Sasuke!" Sakura opened and cloaed his mouth for him, mouthing words for a conversation between him and the heels, "Why hello there shoes. It's noce to meet you. You look so pretty! I'm certain you'll look fantastic on mt girlfriend's feet." Sakura burst out into a fit of laughter at Sasuke's incredulous face, "Sorry," she apologized between the fits of laughter, "I couldn't help it."_

 _"Utterly insane," he told her, kissing her forehead, "I've a call to make, I'll wait for you outside."_

 _"Okay!" Sakura beamed, waving to him goodbye as he left the shoe store before handing the heels to the attendee, "I'll take these please."_

 _The attendee nodded, taking the heels from Sakura, "If I may be so bold Miss, but your relationship with Uchiha-sama is most envious."_

 _Sakura blushed, "Oh, no." She shrugged, "We're just like all other normal couples."_

 _"Uchiha -sama has come here once beofre with a previous," she hesitated to put a name to the relationship, "Dalliance, and he did not act the least bit interested in her shoe shopping."_

 _Sakura faultered in her step to the cash register, "Oh?"_

 _"Yes, Uchiha-sama spent the majority of the time talking on the phone. Not even when she was done did he finish the conversation. He was most cold to that poor woman, but she was equally cold to the other customers." The woman throught back to that time over a year ago, it was odd how much one woman could change a man, "He did not smile like he does with you."_

 _Sakura was silent, handing the woman her credit card. She looked to Sasuke who stood in front of the shop, speaking to one of his investors, "Thank you," she told the woman sincerely as she was handed back the shoes._

 _"Of course. I'm glade that Uchiha-sama managed to find a woman like yourself."_

 _Sakura blushed, "Oh, no, you're too kind."_

 _"No miss, you are being too modest. It's no wonder that the press has already dubbed you Tokyo's darling."_

 _Sakura laughed, remembering the headling from last week, "Well," she didn't know how to respond, "Thank you for dealing woth my shoe craziness."_

 _"Of course miss."_

 _Sakura shook hr head as she met up with Sasuke, who had immediately ended his conversation on the phone once she came into his line of view, "Yess. Actually Uwa-san, I will get back to you tomorrow. Yes, same to you."_

 _Sakura bounced up next to him, leaning on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his chin, "Have fun?"_

 _"Always," he took her bag from her hands, "Success?"_

 _Sakura smiled, taking his hand in hers, "Always."_

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

"Hey hun, we're here," Hinata shook Sakura's shoulder gently, waking Sakura up fro her impromptu nap.

"Oh," Sakura was drowst as she unbuckled her seatbelt, climbing out of the luxury sedan. She thanked Naruto as he handed her the duffel bag, clutching it close as they walked up to the double french doors af the mansion she had yet to cal her home.

"Are you sure you want to stay here Sakura?" asked Hinata once more, huggin Sakura fro the millionth time since the accident.

Sakura nodded, "Yes, thank you both, for everything."

Naruto hugged Sakura as well before they departed, leaving Sakura alone on the front step, playing with the keys in her hands.

She took in a deep breath before opening to doors, being careful to step over the various toolboxed and paint cans that littered the foyer and surrounding rooms. She set the bag on the bottom of the stairs before walking up the grand staircase, finding herself in front of a white door, her hand clutching the brass handle.

She felt her heart tighten as she laid her forehead agsinst the cool wood, urging herself to compose herself. She hesitated for another moment before opening the door, revealing a bright white room, some pink paint on the adjacent wall with cans and trays of the unused pink on the floor. It was piled with stuffed animals, boxes of unassembled baby frunature and shopping bags filled with baby clothes.

Sakura was crying now; she grabbed a giant two-headed stuffed dragon and collapsed onto the wicker rocking chair. She inhaled deeply, and perhaps it was the effects od all the painkillers or the lack of sleep but she swore she could smell _him._ Her chest tightened as she clutched that stuffed animal closer, her own form crunched up into a ball. _Sasuke..._

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

Naruto clutched the wheels of the BMW tightly, never taking his eyes off of the road. To his left sat his wife Hinata, who was staring listlessly out the tinted windows. His phone buzzed in his pocket, yet he refused to take the call.

Hinata looked over, "Naruto, just answer it. Whoever's calling you really want's to get a hold of you," she whispered with a pained expression.

Naruto sighed, pulling over onto the side of the road, "Fine." He sifted up, grabbing the phone from his povket and answered the call. "Naruto Uzumaki, ah yes, Kabuto. What can I do for you? What? That's impossible. No. Yes." He cursed, "Yes. Fine. Very well. I understand. Bye." Naruto clenched his jaw, clutching the wheels harder, trying to precess the conversation.

"Naruto?" Hinata's voice was soothing, but it wasn't enough to take the edge off his voice. "What's going on?" she asked, her voicewavering as she bagan to panic, "Is everything okay?"

"No, Hinata, everything's fucking perfect," he hissed, "The world's spinning out of control, the clouds are made of cotton candy and the birds are singing Hallelujah." He hit his fists against the steering wheel, "Fucking perfect."

Hinata sat, frozen in shock at his outburst, "Naruto-kun, I, did I do something to upset you?"

Naruto looked to his wife, her eyes beginning to water and he cursed, furious at himself for his inability to keep control. Immediately he softened, taking her hand, "I'm sorry Hinata." He sighed, cradling her head in his hands, "I'm so sorry baby." He kissed her lips, "I souldn't take it out on you," he murmured.

"It's okay," Hinata ran her fingers through hia hair behind his ear, "Whats wrong?"

Naruto let out a deep breath, " _He_ wants a fucking annulment," he growled, "He claims that since he's suffering from memory loss that his whole marriage to Sakura caould be a scam."

"What?" Hinata didn't understand, "Who? Sasuke?"

Naruto sighed, "Yeah, Sasuke." He glanced dowm to his leather seat, He wants an annulment, and wants me to have the papers ready by tomorrow morning."

Hinata looked down at her hands; Sakura hadn't mentioned anything about that. "Can he do that?" Her voice was helpless, pathetic; she could feel tears prickling her eyes. _Sakura..._

Naruto snorted in disgust, "It's actually pretty fucking brilliant. He has no knowledge of the marriage being consummated and there is not real proof that it occured apart from Sakura's testimony."

Hinata shook her head, "Naruto, no! You have to talk some sence into him. He and Sakura were perfect for each other! I mean," Hinata sniffed, "He was happy. They were happy. Damn it Naruto," she hit the leather armrests of her seat, frustrated. :He smiled and laughed when she was around. Anyone with a pair of eyes could see that he didn't just care abouf money and pleasing clients, he cared about Sakura. He," she wiped away the stray tears, "He loved Sakura." She was sure of it, so sure.

Naruto exhaled deeply, "I'll try. I'll drop you off at home than I'll head back to sasuke's condo and try to talk him out of it."

Hinata chewed her lip, "Okay."

Naruto looked at his wife; did he tell her that he loved her today? How much he needed her? How she completed his life? He took her hand and grasped it closer, "I love you Hinata."

Hinata smiled, her eyes watery, "I know. I love you too."

.forgetmenot.

Sasuke sat behind the oak desk, sitting stiffly in the leather chair. He gripped the armrests, his head pounding. With his good hand he picked up the file he had asked Kabuto to retrieve for him moments ago, trying to concentrate but it was to no avail. It was just a blurry mess.

He set down the file onto the growing pile that needed to be looked over and closed his eyes, the pain not subsiding. He opened his eyes, reaching for the bottle of pain medication he flipped open the lid and popped two pills in his mouth before chucking the bottle into his side drawer. He paused as the sound of breaking glass resonated from the compartment, He frowned and reached in for the offending item, only to pull out a picture frame. His eyes narrowed as they traced the photo; it was of _her._ She wore a strapless white tulle ball gown with a lace bodice that only accentuated her tiny figure. She was smiling at the camera, no, he shook his head, she was beaming. The sun was setting, casting a brilliant glow onto her skin. She held the hem of her skirt as she danced in a medow, posing organically for the photo. _Was that her wedding dress?_

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

 _"Yes! Yes, that's perfect, and now, the groom, if you could please," the wedding photographer gestured for Sasuke to enter the frame._

 _Sasuke walked throught the field to where Sakura stood, smiling briiilantly as the sun began to set. "Hello good sir," she greeted him playfully, kissing him softly with her cherry glossed lips, "Fancy meeting you here," she teased, nuzzling her head against his chest._

 _"Hm, what a coincidence this is." he replied, pulling her close. "Tell me, when did you take ballet classes?" he asked, reffering to her previous poses through the flower patch._

 _Sakura giggled, swatting his shoulder, "What can I say, it comes naturally to me."_

 _He laughed, "Of course. I should have known." He looked towards the photographer who was gesturing for him to pick her up, "So it seems that I have to do this," he told her as he swept her off her feet, causing Sakura to squeal in shock, "Sasuke!"_

 _"Sakura," he replied, olding her easily, bridal-style, "Tell me, how much are you paying this man to take photos?"_

 _She laughed, "Don't worry. He's brilliant. He did Hinata's photos! You saw tham right? They were so pretty and," her speech was cut off though by Sasuke's lips decending upon her own._

 _"I'm sure he knows what he's doing."_

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

Sasuke hesitated only for a second before throwing the photo in the waste bin. He turned in his chair to face the large picture window that served at the south wall of his expansive home office. He had this room set up here for this very reason. From this point, nearby buildings were tall and erect, their lights competing with the stars. He stood up and surveyed the city, taking in his surroundings. He could hear the cars pass by, the horns blaring at the pedesrtians who were J-walking, the chatter of people. he closed his eyes once more, grupping the top of the leather chair, but all he could see was _her, always her._

A loud knock roused Sasuke from his train of thoughts, making him turn to face the door. "Come in," he returned to sit in his leather chair, not bothering to greet whomever was at the door.

Naruto pushed open the heavy oak doors, "Sasuke," he greeted, walking over to his desk. His eyes flickered to the waste bin where he saw the photo of Sakura and stiffened.

"Naruto," Sasuke noticed and caught Naruto's gaze, daring him to bring it up. "What rbings you to my humble abode?"

Naruto matched Sasuke's stony look, looking him straight in the eye, "I believe you know why."

"Hn," Sasuke leaned back in his seat, "I take it that Kabuto had contacted you about this... nuisance."

Naruto set his jaw, "Yes. From my understanding, you want to have an annulment of you marriage to Sakura."

Sasuke smirked, "Bravo." He clapped his hands sarcastically, "Now is that all?" he asked, waving his hand to dismiss the man.

Naruto growled, smalling his hands against Sasuke's desk, "Don't you fucking dismiss me like I'm your lackey Sasuke. I've known you for almost 25 years. So why don't you tell me why you want to end your marraige."

Sasuke scoffed, "Is it not obvious?" His voice was harsh as he stood up; "I would never in my right mind associate myself with someone such as Sakura, let alone marry her. She is of no social standing, nor wealth. But perhaps," he searched through a pile of files Kabuto had left for him earlier that day, "Under certain financial incentives, a marriage with someone like her would prove to be beneficial for this company."

"What are you saying?" Naruto paused, bewildered by his statement; how could marrying Sakura be financially, beneficial? She was an orphan, with no living relatives or a penny to her name.

Sasuke threw him a file, "I believe that should answer all your questions." He watched as Naruto opened it and began to read the contents, "As you can clearly see, the dates that are highlighted proved to be most profitable for this firm."

Naruto sat there in shock; the dates paralleled the increases in stock values. He looked up at hia friend, refusing to believe it. (I'm sorry, that was a bad pun) "This," his tone was leveled, calm, "Maybe this is just a coincidence."

Sasuke laughed cynically, his tone scathing, "Are you so utterly naive Naruto? Tell me, do you still believe in unicorns and Santa Claus?"

Naruto frowned; he looked down at the file once more, rereading the contents until they were ingrained into his memory. He had at first questioned his friend's budding relationship with Sakura; she was the exact opposite of the women he usually dated, if anything, he thought _she_ coukd do better. But as their realtionship progressed, he saw they they were a match made in heaven. And the fact that Sasuke had seemed genuinely happy for perhaps the first time in his life had only proved to Naruto that Sakura was the woman for Sasuke. In his eyes, Sakura's presence had altered Sasuke. He had been much more relaxed and content, not al all like the man who stood in front of him now. "So then Sasuke," she muttered, placing the file onto his desk, "it would seem that you are a great actor."

"Hn," Sasuke lifted a pen from his desk, signing a contract on his desk, "So it would seem."

"But you forgot that Sakura was pregnant with your child. Thai is more than enough proof that you have consummated your marriage. Your case of fraudulence would be thrown out the window."

Sasuke sat back in his seat, taking a moment to think, "You see to believe this _Sakura_ to be virtuous. How do you not know that it is not another man that fathered her child?"

Naruto was astonished at his bold statement, his words cautious, "What do you suggest then?"

Sasuke smirked, plucking a gold pen from his pocket, "A paternity test then if you are so eager to prove that I have consummated this marriage. And if it proved to be true, then you shall simply file for divorce."

Naruto's heart clenched, _a paternity test on a deceased fetus._ He stood up from the chair, enraged, clutching the file he left the office, only to pause at the door. "I've known you for nearly my entire life and yet it still astonishes me me how much of an asshole ou can be."

Sasuke frowned at his friend's statement before picking up a file and reading through it, sighing the contract at the obligatory line with and elegant scrawl of his name. _Sasuke Uchiha, CEO of YK Uchiha._

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

SasuSaku version of Tullie's **Forget Me Not**

Hope you enjoyed,

Untill next time


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

by

Fairykitten56

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto and the origional plot for this story is owned by Tullie (used in her SessRin Inuyasha fic, **Forget Me Not** )

Just a quick point of calrafication: Sasuke currently resides in his penthouse which he had before he married Sakura. Sakura is living in their mansion which they were building (so that's why it's unfinished). Also, Saskue is remembering bits and pieces of his past, but he refuses to believe they're true. Simply put, he's being stubborn. Hopefully, it'll make better sense in the later chapters.

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

Fugaku sat impassively in his makeshift office, his conversation with Naruto from moments ago still playing like a recorder in his head. _An annulment..._ He stood up from the desk and walked outside onto the sandy beach where his wife was basking in the rays of the glorious sun.

"Mikoto," he greeted, taking a seat on the recliner beside her.

"Fugaku," she looked up from her novel, smiling. She lifted the large sunglasses from her face, leaning over to him to press a kiss to his cheek. "Who called darling?"

"Naruto, he had... an important message to relay to me."

"Mmm, I should hope so." She returned to recline in the chair, slipping back on her designer sunglasses, "You did promise a phone-fess vacation my dear."

So he did. He took Mikoto's hand, unsure of how to tell her the horrid news. He clicked his lips, hesitating, "My love, there has been an accident."

Mikoto's eyes flew open, "What? Who?" She sat up in her seat, turning all her attention onto her husband. "Is everything okay?"

He sighed, shaking his head, "Sasuke and Sakura." He ran a hand through his hair, "They were involved in a car accident a couple of days ago."

"What! Oh dear," Mikoto pulled on her wrap, a chill of fright coming over her, "Are they alright?" She prayed to Kami that they were.

Fugaku took her hand, setting his head in the crook of her neck, "Sakura lost their baby," he whispered softly. He refused to believe it himself; the pain of losing a child was one that no one should feel, lease for someone like Sakura.

Mikoto gasped, "No. Oh no, the poor girl," she wiped a tear from her cheek, "She was so keen on having that child." Her heart ached for Sakura, wanting to return home and make everything better, "We must go back."

Fugaku nodded, "I have already arranged everything. There will be a boat to pick us up in a matter of hours. We shall be taking a a red-eye back to Tokyo and we will arrive by midnight."

Mikoto sighed, "Good." She stood up, ready to head back into their secluded beach mansion and pack.

"Wait, Mikoto," he gently grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving, "That's not all."

Mikoto frowned, "Whatever do you mean?"

He paused, unsure of what to say, "Sasuke is suffering from memory loss." He looked to the waters, "He doesn't remember Sakura."

Mikoto gasped, "Oh, no," she muttered, holding a hand to her heart, "How is Sakura taking all of this then?"

"I'm unsure. But, it would be safe to assume that she's not taking it well at all."

"The poor dear," Mikoto sighed against her husband's tall frame; she thought of Sakura as a daughter. Her motherly instincts were bubbling through, "We need to go home, Sakura," she cursed, the tears were falling freely, "She needs us."

"We'll be home soon," he pulled Mikoto closer, he didn't want to tell her, but he had to, "Sasuke wants to annul their marriage."

Mikoto looked up in shock, "An annulment? But... that's preposterous! They've been married for nearly a year now!"

"It would seem Mikoto, that our son is worthy of an Oscar."

Mikoto frowned, she was confused, her emotions a whirling mess, "I'm not sure what you're trying to say."

Fugaku sighed, "It's highly possible that Sasuke was using his marriage to Sakura to gain financially for out company. Thus, I supposed Sasuke has since felt that their marriage was a fraud. If it's true, he has a strong basis for an annulment."

Mikoto shook her head, "No Fugaku, that's not possible. They were truly in love. They were meant to be. Sakura," she looked to the water, the waves that crashed rhythmically against the shores were no longer comforting, "Sakura would never consent to something so fraudulent."

Fugaku laid a hand on her shoulder, "I'm not questioning Sakura's actions. You know as well as I how much she genuinely loved Sasuke. But, perhaps, she was simply a hapless pawn in Sasuke's grand scheme."

Mikoto hung her head, how could Sasuke be so cruel to use someone as innocent as Sakura for something so meaningless as money. Did he not have enough? "I see."

"As much as I would like to believe that their marriage was genuine," Fugaku hesitated, wrapping his arm around her waist, "I don't find it implausible that it was a fraud; on his part at least."

Mikoto pulled her husband close, resting her head on his chest, "What should we do about it then?"

Fugaku looked over the ocean, the waves lapping gently onto the golden sand, "I don't know."

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

Sakura woke up, a painful crick in her neck. She moved her head from side to side, rubbing the spot to relieve some tension. She looked over her surroundings, feeling pieces of her heart heart breaking off. She had no idea how long she had slept, the drapes were pulled shut against the outside world. She leaned forward to pick up the stuffed dragon that had fallen onto the ground while she had slept, fingering the plush material.

She remembered the day she had gotten the dragon. It had been on their third date; his company was hosting a moon festival for the city and he had invited her to join him as a date. Sakura closed her eyes, smiling softly. That night had been the first time he had held her hand. She remembered how her heart fluttered at the touch, how she blushed red for the rest of the night. They had walked by the numerous booths together, hand-in-hand, before she stopped in front of a ring-toss station with an arrangement od prizes decorating the front of the stall. Without a word, Sasuke had walked up to the kiosk, handed the man some money and attempted to throw the rings onto the pegs. Though, he failed miserably. She remembered laughing at his attempt, how he paid the man four more times before the man had simply given Sakura the dragon and told them to enjoy the rest of the festival. That night, when he dropped her off at her apartment, was the first time she had kissed him.

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts off him but it was impossible. She walked out of the room, tiptoeing around the empty paint cans that littered the hallway, still clutching the plush dragon against her heart.

"Ding-dong."

Sakura lifted her head; maybe it was Sasuke? She rushed down the staircase. flipping open the door to reveal Naruto, dressed to the nines as always, in an impeccable dark blue dress shirt and black trousers. "Hey Sakura," he greeted, leaning down to give her a hug. "How are you doing?"

Sakura smiled, "I'm okay." She stepped out to his embrace, wiping away the crust around her eyes, "Um, want something to drink?" She had yet to bathe since she arrived at the house a day ago, "I'm going to take a quick shower, if that's okay."

"Yeah," Naruto wiped the sweat off his palms against his pants, "Take your time." He pulled at his tie, the tension, the guilt, were equally suffocating, "I can get a drink myself."

"Okay," she smiled softly, "I'll be back in a second."

Sakura walked up the stairs and to the master bedroom, racing to the bathroom. She had seen the look on Naruto's face; whatever he was going to say, she wasn't going to like it. She held her hand to her belly, feeling empty, a tear dripping down her cheek. _Stop it Sakura. Think positive._ She shook her head of all the negative thoughts, quickly stripped, and stepped into the shower; relishing the warmth od the hot water. She grabbed the loofa, scrubbing down her entire body until it was raw. When she was done, she leaned her head against the glass wall. The last time she had been in this shower, Sasuke had joined her; they were both covered in chocolate sauce, a mess created while play fighting during Sakura's attempt to hone her skills as a baker in time for the baby's arrival. She sniffed back the tears, _no more crying Sakura._

She stepped out of the shower, drying herself off and donned a simple black t-shirt and grey yoga pants. She jogged down the stairs, tying her wet hair up into a messy pony tail. She met up with Naruto who was sitting silently at the kitchen island, one of the three rooms that had been fully completed. He was reading over a file, swirling his gin and tonic in his left hand.

"Hey," she greeted, seating herself next to him.

"Hey," she set the file down, rubbing his forehead in frustration. "I, I don't know how to start."

Sakura was silent, her eyes darting to the file he clutched in his hand. "I don't know what to tell you."

Naruto looked up at his friend, showing his haggard face. Sakura bit the inside of her cheek, so it seemed that she was not the only one who had not slept well. "I'm so sorry." he murmured, handing her the file.

Sakura took the file and opened it, taking out the lengthy document. _Affidavit of Application for Annulment._ She held it in shock; she knew that he wanted to end their marriage, but an annulment?

"What? I-I, I don't understand." She stood up from the island, "He, how can this be possible?" She asked, her voice breaking, "We had sex! I was pregnant," she whimpered, "I was pregnant."

Naruto heaved a deep sigh, walking over to Sakura, pulling her close, "Shit, he was using you Sakura."

"What?" The tears were spilling out as she clutched his shirt, "How? How was he using me?"

Naruto cursed as he stood up, handing Sakura another file, one he still refused to believe himself, "For money."

"What?" Sakura opened the file, this time, charts, graphs, tax statements, contracts. "What does all of this have to do with me? I didn't work for him, I-I didn't make contracts with these people."

"No, but when you were with him, the stocks for Uchiha Inc. skyrocketed. Look," he took out a graph, "April 15th, the world sees a picture of you and Sasuke kissing at the zoo, stocks go up 25%. September 24th, there is a public announcement that you two are engaged and stacks rise 79%. June 6th, your..."

"Wedding." Sakura murmured, feeling numb.

Naruto sighed, "Wedding." He swallowed, "stocks rose 114%." He hesitated to continue, it was his last point, "January 1st, for the new year there is a public announcement of your pregnancy. Stocks soared 235%. Sakura, before you, stacks in YK Uchiha were gold; they were among the top stocks available. And I guess, I guess Sasuke found a need for them to be the best. And so,"

"Now they are." Sakura finished for him, handing him back the graph. How could she have been so blind?

Naruto looked at Sakura, "I tried talking him out about this but... I don't know. I don't know if he was lying or what, but the Sasuke that you knew, if he had changed or if he was acting, was different from the Sasuke I knew growing up. The Sasuke I knew, before he met you, would have done this. Hell, I would have probably applauded him if he had done this before I had met Hinata. But... I saw the way he looked at you and I just, goddamnit," Naruto took a drink, he had taken a lot of them lately, especially last night when he had been writing up the legal documentation, "I don't know what to think anymore."

Sakura didn't say anything; thinking about all the new information. She looked to her friend, smiling softly; she was touched by how much he cared. "Don't beat yourself up over this Naruto," she whispered. She touched her ring finger, it was bare, but perhaps it was for the best that she did not know where the rings were. Tears welled up because somewhere, deep in the back of her mind, she knew that it had all been too good to be true.

"You don't deserve this Sakura." Naruto told her, "I'm so sorry."

Sakura smiled, hugging Naruto, "Thank you Naruto-kun. You and Hinata have always been good friends to me."

"Heh," Naruto tightened his hold on her, he thought of Sakura as a little sister, hell, everyone did. She was charming, always happy, and cute as a button. He cursed Sasuke for having him do the dirty work, for even think of doing something horrendous to someone as kind as Sakura. He sighed and pulled away, "I've got to go back to the office. I'll pick up those papers sometime tomorrow, okay?:

Sakura cast a glance at the stack of papers on the granite counters, "Yeah."

She walked out with Naruto to the door, waving to him as he drove off to work. She then walked back to the counter, the natural bounce in her step gone, She sat in the plush bar-stool. _Affidavit of Application for Annulment._ Tears in her eyes one again, she crumpled that envelope at held the documents; not even a divorce. She laughed bitterly, an annulment. He wanted their marriage to disappear. Like it never happened.

She lifted herself out of the chair and walked out of the room and into another, their bedroom. Sakura muffled a cry as her eyes darted towards the large painting of the two of them that hung above the white fireplace.

Sasuke had it commissioned for her twenty-third birthday. The painting was absolutely breathtaking; it was of their first dance as husband and wife. There was movement in the painting, the hues soft and muted. A large grim adorned her face and what seemed to be a half of a smile on Sasuke's. She looked away from the painting, running to the large king-sized bed. She buried herself underneath the covers, grabbing hid pillow and clutching it to her form. She sobbed; she was surrounded by his smell now, lying on his side of the bed. How she longed for his arms to embrace her. To soothe her, to hold her, to love her. She peeked up from underneath the covers, daring to gaze at the painting once more.

Had that all been a dream? Had she really been so naive to fall for him so blindly? _Was it all a lie?_

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

"Ohayou-gozaimasu Uchiha-sama," greeted his secretary as he walked past. He frowned in reply, ignoring all the greetings that rang out afterwords. Finally, he reached the solitude of his office. He flicked on the lights with his right hand, taking in his office. I had changed over the past three years; the curtains were changed to a billowy cream silk, his desk now bamboo, the walls were exposed bricks of blue and grey. Flowers seemed to scatter the whole building; even and orchid had taken rest on his coffee table, though wilting. Her. He growled, his eyes catching the fireplace. He walked closer to it, his gaze darting from picture to picture.

He stood, rooted to the same position he had been in for the past fifteen minutes, staring at the numerous photos that adorned the marble mantelpiece. Them at a picnic, her head nestled on top of his shoulder as they watched the sunset; Them at Disney Land, Mickey Mouse ears donning his head and a large crown on hers; Them with his family, celebrating his father's 55th birthday; One of just Sakura, on a beach, their honeymoon and finally, the center-most photo within an elegant silver frame; their wedding. He lifted the frame to inspect it further; it was a picture of their first kiss as husband and wife.

Sasuke frowned at the memory. _Wife..._

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

 _It was Sakura's turn to speak, all eyes on her as she tried to compose herself. She was crying, wiping away the tears with the back of her hand. She let out a deep breath, clutching his fingers in her hands. "Sasuke, ever since I was little, I've dreamt of my prince charming. A man who would save me from my dragons, take me away from my tower, and who would ride a white horse. Instead, I got you." She giggled with delight as she heard the audience peel out in laughter. "You, Sasuke Uchiha. Although you don't have a white horse, and we're not going to live in a castle with pink grass, have zebras for pets, trees made out of cotton candy, and moats filled with koi fish, I still love you. I promise to love you everyday that I live, and that you, and only you, will have my heart, my soul. You were my first kiss, as silly as that sounds, I mean, who gets to the age of 21 without a first kiss?" She let out a shaky laugh, squeezing his hand, "But you were my first kiss and you'll be my last. I love you. I love you so much and," she sniffed, "I'm still pinching myself to wake up. I love you Sasu, and I'm deliriously happy that you're going to be my husband for the rest of my life."_

 _"May I have the rings?" The vicar thanked Naruto, holding the two white bands in his hand. "As a token that you will faithfully perform these vows, you will exchange rings," he handed Sasuke the wedding band, "Please, repeat after me."_

 _Sakura blushed as Sasuke took her hand, jade eyes wavering as she took in the man in front of her. Sasuke's baritone voice was calm, cool, collected, "With this ring, I thee wed, and with it, I bestow upon thee all the treasures of my mind, heart, and hands." He placed the white gold band on her finger, Her heart was pounding, her stomach fluttering with nerves._

 _Sasuke brushed his thumb over her palm, "You're shaking," he noted softly._

 _Sakura bit her lip, refusing to cry anymore. "Sorry," she apologized meekly, taking the ring from the vicar who smiled encouragingly._

 _"It's okay love. Mow, if you would please repeat after me?"_

 _"Yes." Sakura gulped, holding the ring at the tip of his finger, "With this ring, I thee wed, and with it, I bestow upon thee all the treasures of my mind, hear, and hands."_

 _The vicar grinned, raising his hands, "May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go, may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women yearn. May they grow in understanding and compassion. May the home in which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts. I now pronounce you man and wife; Sasuke Uchiha, you may kiss you're bride."_

 _Sasuke smirked, finally, he thought as he leaned down, kissing those soft lips, so enchanting. He pulled back when he felt a drop of her tears fall onto his nose. He chuckled, removing the tears with his lightly calloused thumb, "Must you always cry?"_

 _"Hai,: she pulled his head back down, brushing her lips against his, "Husband," she murmured. She grinned, taking his hand as they walked down the rose-petaled aisle._

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

He shook his head, his mind told him to take them all down, throw them in the fireplace, but her couldn't. Why couldn't he? What invisible force was stopping him from reaching out for those photos?

"Sasuke," a deep baritone voice suddenly filled the room, shivers running down Sasuke's spine.

Sasuke turned, facing the sole man who dared to barge into his private office. His face was impassive as he studied the man, dressed in a deep brown, almost black, suit that fitted his body perfectly. "Father."

Fugaku gestured for Sasuke to have a seat in one of the seats in front of the large desk whilst he took it upon himself to take the plush executive leather chair, unbuttoning the clasps of his jacket. "It seems son, that we have a problem."

"Oh?" Sasuke leaned back into the chair, casually folding his arms, "I was unaware that there were any with this company."

Fugaku glared, "It is not the company of whom I am talking about."

Sasuke matched his father's stony look, like father like son. "I do believe that is none of your concern."

Fugaku stood up from the desk, slamming one hand furiously against the table, "None of my concern?" he snarled, "I built this buisness from nothing and here you are jeopardiding everything." He turned around, taking a deep breath yo calm himself down. pinching the bridge of his nose, this was not how things were supposed to happen, "Tell me son, when was the last time you spoke to Sakura?"

Sasuke sneered, "You have no say in my personal life, father."

"No?" Fugaku was furious, that ungrateful brat, "Who is it then Sasuke, that gave you this position as CEO of YK Uchiha? The tooth fairy?"

Sasuke growled, standing up, matching his father's stance, "I worked my ass off for this position. Unlike that persious doctor son of yours. Tell me, father," he sneered at the word, at the audacity of the man in front of him, "How much money did you have to pledge to the University for them to allow the entrance of someone like Itachi? A couple million? Perhaps you even built them a couple libraries?"

Fugaku narrowed his eyes, "Itachi worked hard for his grades Sasuke. You would have known that if you had payed more attention than a sparse glance and insult evey once in a bule moon while you were growing up."

Sasuke laughed cynically, "You are criticizing my bothering abilities? Then parhaps we should talk about your fathering abilities. Hn? I believe I saw you, what was it, perhaps once a month for dinner? You'd come to two out of thirty of me baseball games, yet all of Itachi's. I always wondered who you favored. Bravo." His tone was sarcastic, scathing, "Father of the year." Sasuke scoffed, picking up a file and trowing it into the fireplace, enjoying the crackling sounds as the paper was disintegrated in the fire.

The pair was silent, Fugaku hanging his head. He would be the first to admit that he had not been the best father to Sasuke, but he had been working hard to provide for his family. A family aht Sasuke lacked while growing up. While Sasuke had been with Sakura, their relationship had vastly improved. Hell, Sasuke had even got along with Itachi. Even asking Itachi to ba a groomsmen for his wedding. He looked towards Sasuke, "Adeo ne hominem immatare ex amore, ut non cognoscas endem esse?"

Sasuke frowned; _Is it possible that a man can be so changed by love, that you could not recognize him to be that same?_ Latin, he tought bitterly, had been his "thing" with his father. "I know not of what you speak."

"Perhaps not." Fugaku cast his eyes down to the hardwood floor, "Tell me son, will you not for a second rethink you decision to end your relationship with Sakura?" His voice was calm but inside he was shaking, all but ready to get down on his hands and knees and beg him to reconsider.

"It seems that it is necessary for me to reiterate my position of your say in my personal life." Sasuke spat.

"Sasuke, I'm your father."

"You stopped being my father the moment you married that whore."

Fugaku was beyond furious now, standing from the leather seat, slamming his hand against the desk, "You ungrateful bastard. Do you not for a moment ever think of anyone else besides yourself? Or is all you ever think about is money? You dared to use someone so innocent in your little ploy to gain a couple more clients? Some more money? Let me tell you this, money can't buy you love."

Sasuke frowned at his father's outburst, "Love is unnecessary."

Fugaku shook his head, "What happened to you Sasuke? When you had been with Sakura, you were a different man. You were someone I was proud to call my son. But now? Now I don't think I've ever been more disappointed in you."

Sasuke snarled, "If that is how you feel than perhaps you should leave my office then?"

"Fine," Fugaku stalked out of the room, pausing at the door, "Is it perhaps that I failed as your father?" he asked before softly closing the door.

Inside the office Sasuke was fuming, throwing open doors of his liquor cabinet and poured himself a cup of scotch, downing the liquor in one gulp. He hissed, enjoying the burning sensation running down his throat. He poured himself another before he found himself in the same seat his father had been, eyes drooping, lower and lower until her was fully passed out.

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

 _"Sasuke, " a soft whisper from afar roused him from his sleep, "Sasuke."_

 _Sasuke opened his eyes, finding himself in a white room. He palmed the silk sheets he laid upon, averting his gaze from the blaring sun. A giggle to his right brought pleasure to his senses, a finger brushing against his solid chest sent chills through his body._

 _"Sasu," an angelic figure appeared, the beams of light from the sun projecting behind her. She was nude, save for the diamond rings that adorned her felt hand. She sang his name, her soft tendril tickling his bare chest. "Wake up," she murmured, her warm breath on his cheek, "We've got a full day ahead of us."_

 _He was silent, unmoving, a picturisque Adonis, taking in the breath-taking creature before him. He moved his hand, running it along her soft curves, eliciting sighs of pleasure, stopping to cup her derriere in his palm. She giggled once more, shifting down to rest her head atop of his chest. "So you're finally awake."_

 _"So I am." A lazy smile donned his face, a rarity of its kind. He took hold of her left hand, running his fingers over the jewled bands that covered her ring finger. "Wife."_

 _She bit her lip, wife, she thinks, burying herself in his side, trying to hide the large grin that dons her face; it all seems too good to be true. "Husband," she replied in a whisper, butterfly kisses splayed onto his torso._

 _"Are you sore?" he asked, holding her close. He thought back to the night before; their wedding night. A satisfied smirk splayed on his face. Mine. His hand trailed down her body possessively, pressing a kiss onto her hand._

 _She laughed, shaking her head; he had been slow, gentle. She ran her fingers up and down, he was always the gentleman, "I'm fine. Last night,: she blushed now, looking at the silk sheets, "Last night was... perfect."_

 _He nodded, enjoying the silence, the tranquility he feels only when he is with her. He looked to his left, the grand windows providing him a view of the sandy white beach._

 _She smiled, listening to his heartbeat, tracing patterns onto his warm flesh. First a heart, then a house, his name, her name, a tree, a flower, it seems to never end, sending tingles down his spine. "Enough," he murmured, caging her wrist in his hand._

 _She pouted, leaning up onto her elbows, jade meeting onyx. "You're no fun."_

 _"No?" He raised a brow, quickly trapping her underneath his body. She squealed in delight, running her hands down his torso, "Much better," she said, capturing his lips with her own. He smirked, fisting those cherry blossom locks, pressing her deep into the mattress. This time, this time he was more forceful. When oxygen became necessary he pulled away, catching his breath before greedily taking her lips once more. She moaned, it drove him to the drink of insanity, gripping her small waist, no doubt leaving bruises ready to be discovered in the days to follow._

 _"Sasu," she murmured, her eyes fluttering with every kiss he pressed onto her soft skin. Her mind was hazy, feelings of ecstacy aroused with each touch._

 _"Saukraaaaa," he hisses when he peaked, collapsing on top of her small form, utterly exhausted. He lay on her for a brief moment, catching his breath. He couldn't help but chuckle, his appetite for her was insatiable. He pulled her close, brushing his lips softly against her forehead. She was exhausted now, snuggling into the crook of his neck._

 _"But we just woke up," she murmured, struggling to keep her eyes open. She attempted to get out of bed, half-heartedly, but his grip around her petite waist was firm, holding her to his side. "The dolphins, and the," she yawned, giving up, pulling him closer, using his warm torso as a pillow, "The yacht-thingy."_

 _He chuckled once more, it was deep and affectionate, "Sleep," he told her, brushing her hair to the side, "they will be there later."_

 _"Oh, okay. Aishiteru," her eyelids drooped low, her energy drained._

 _He said nothing, reaching for her left hand, playing with the diamond-encrusted band before pressing a kiss to it._

 _"Sasu," she whispered once more before she fell asleep._

 _He smiled, perfection. Surely, this was serenity. He caressed her rosy cheek, "Sakura."_

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

Sasuke awoke from the dream, gripping the edges of his leather seat. What was that? He rubbed his face with his hands, nearly pinching himself to make him stop thinking of her. He closed his eyes but all her could see was her, her long hair, her soft porcelain skin, her eyes, so warm, so expressive, her lips, cherry red and inviting...

 _Sasu._

He jumped as he heard her voice, though it was nothing more than a hushed whisper. He cursed, standing up abruptly, his obsidian eyes darting across the expansive office. _She in not here,_ he told himself repeatedly.

 _Sasu._

He heard it once more; he cursed, sending the empty glass to its demise. He clutched his head, trying to forget her.

 _Sasu._

"Leave!" he ordered, the ongoing headache making him angrier. A dream, that's all it was. _A sick, horrid, dream._

Minutes later, the voice was finally gone. He collected himself, redoing his tie. He laughed cynically, palming himself through the front of his trousers; he was hard. Disgusting. He walked to his adjoining bathroom, splashing the cool water onto his face from the porcelain sink. He gripped the edge of the sink, regarding his reflection in the mirror. Who was that man in the dream? Surely not he, no, he did not care for that, whore.

 _Sakuraaaa._

"FUCK!"

He punched the mirror, ignoring the pain, the crimson river trailing from his hand to the sink. He breathed deeply, fingering the wooden edges of the mirror. It's different. He didn't remember the black frame. he closed his eyes, no, he thought, Sakura had bought it, at a flea market...

"FUCK!" He sunk to his feet, his hand throbbing, and the headache was worse than ever.

 _Sakura._ He closed his eyes, his thoughts always on her.

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

SasuSaku version of Tullie's **Forget Me Not**

Hope you enjoyed,

Untill next time


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

by

Fairykitten56

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto and the original plot to this story belongs to Tullie (for her SessRin Inuyasha fic **Forget Me Not** )

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

Sakura let out a deep breath as she parked in front of those iron gates, resting her forehead on the top of her steering wheel. She closed her eyes, gripping her fists, willing herself to get out of the car. Two minutes passed before she dared to open her eyes again. The song on the radio had changes to a melancholic ballad of lost love and the young couple that had walked by were now at the end of the street, still swinging their joined hands.

She smiled softly as another couple walked into view; this time old and frail. the elder woman clutched her husband's arm for support and he shuffled them past with his walking stick. They did not speak, simply holding each other's hands, comfortable with their own silence. They stopped for a brief moment, the elderly gentleman bending down to tie the woman's loose shoe lace. Sakura's eyes began to water as she watched the tender moment; the woman kissed his cheek when he straightened up and bashfully pulled away. The woman smiled as he offered his arm once again, tucking her aged hand into the crook of his elbow. At that moment Sakura couldn't help but feel like and intruder yet she continued to watch until they had shuffled out of her view.

Oh, how she wished that could have been her and Sasuke. How they would have grown old, have children, have grandchildren, and still be as madly in love as they had from the beginning. _Foolish, naive Sakura._ She shook her head of the thoughts; _enough of the past._ With a heavy sigh she opened the door to her car and stepped out into the cool breeze, the sun kissing her porcelain skin.

Sakura walked through the gates slowly, one foot in front of the next, her heart aching, clutching the handle of a woven basket. She walked to the left, three steps, then four, before she stopped mid-stride. She smiled softly in recognition, lifting a yellow gardenia from the basket and laid it against the marble head stone. She bowed her head in respect before walking away, this time towards a large cherry blossom tree. She set the basket onto the ground next to the tree, reaching up for one of the purple blossoms. With a gleam of success she smiled, fingering the silken petals before adding it to her basket. She reached down, taking the old bouquet from the small vase she had placed next to the marble stone years ago. She placed a new arrangement in the vase, adding the purple blossom.

"Hi mom, dad, Taro," she greeted, sitting down next to the grave, crossing her legs. "I," she hesitated to continue, "A lot has happened since I talked to you guys last."

She wiped the moisture around her eyes away quickly before it could spill out, "Do you remember when I brought Sasuke here for the first time?" She laughed, tracing fingers into the brown dirt, "He probably thought I was crazy, talking to you guys like that." She smiled softly as she remembered that day, "We would have made such cute kids don't you think? They'd definitely have his hair of course, it's always so perfect, oh, and his eyes. They're such a dark color, almost like the sky in the dead of night. But," she closed her eyes, "That... that's not going to happen anymore..." Sakura trailed off, taking out the brown folder, "He wants an annulment."

She let the tears fall as she opened to the last page where she had to sign, "It was too good to be true wasn't it?" She took a pen from the basket, folding her hands in her lap, "Do you remember reading me all those princess stories when I was little? How the princess was always in trouble and then Prince Charming would come in and save the day?" She laughed, _stupid, naive Sakura,_ "I thought he was my Prince Charming; he was so handsome and kind and most of all, he wanted me." _Orphaned, poor, plain-looking me._ She wanted to kick herself for being so blind, "I should have known better than that. Prince Charming doesn't exist in real life." _Only fairy tales._

She took her hand to the paper, her hand shaking as she signed her first name before she paused, "What do I write?" she asked, her voice strained, "Do I write Uchiha or Haruno?" _My maiden name._

"Shit,: she cursed, hating this, hating life, furious with herself for managing to get into the situation. She finished, signing the paper before throwing it back into the folder. She brought her legs to her chest, laying her chin to rest on her knees. "It's not fair," she whimpered, furiously wiping away the tears as they flowed down her cheeks. Even after her family's death she had never felt so alone, "Why don't I get a happily ever after?"

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

Sasuke looked over the papers, signing it with a quick flick of his wrist before handing it to Naruto.

Naruto was solemn as he took the papers from Sasuke, "We will need Sakura's copy before I can send this in to the judge."

"Fine. Anything else?" Sasuke asked, eager to dismiss Naruto so he could be alone.

Naruto sighed, "Nothing else." He left the room, closing the oak door behind him, leaving Sesshomaru in his office. Naruto stood in the hall, contemplating burning the papers but it would be in vain; Sasuke would just have him print off another copy.

 _I'm so sorry Sakura,_ he thought, handing them to the receptionist, "Have this photocopied and send one copy to my office. Sakura;s copy should be arriving momentarily and when it does, ensure that you photocopy it as well, sending a copy to both Sasuke and I and the original, along with this copy, to the Judge Jiraiya's office."

"Yes, sir," the secretary took the file from Naruto, daring to be bold she peeked inside, gasping at what she read, "Sir?" To her left, the intern perked up in her seat, lazily moving towards the pair.

Naruto's nose flared, slamming the file shut, "I expect complete and utter discretion with this delicate matter; am I clear?" He spoke low, eyeing the intern distastefully,

"Yes sir," the secretary gulped, shifting uncomfortably throughout his tempered gaze. This paper would be the reason for Sakura's absence at the office, and the solemn mood of those close the Sasuke. But an annulment? What had gone wrong? Had they not been the perfect couple? "If I may be so bold sir," the secretary dared to peek up, "But how are you planning on spinning this to everyone? Everyone in the office simply adored Sakura, as does the the public."

Naruto caught the secretary's gaze, thinking back to the conversation he had just moments ago with Sasuke and the head of PR, Lee. "You don't want to know."

"Yes sir," the secretary whispered, folding her hands over the file.

Back inside the conference room, Sasuke sat at the head of the large table, tapping his fingers repeatedly against the cool wood. His head was beginning to hurt and the painkillers no longer helped. He tugged his tie, loosening the sleeves of his shirt. _Kami, I can't breathe._ He exhaled sharply, trying to make sense of the papers in front of him but it was all a blurry mess. he cursed, rubbing his face; he needed to leave.

He strode back to his private office, pulling on his suit-jacket before exiting the building, taking his personal elevator down to the parking garage. He walked past his Mercedes; he didn't feel like driving. He continued walking, heading towards the east side of town. He ignored the calls of his name, the shop fronts that promised good sales and the delicious aroma of food. He failed to realize how far he had gone before he found himself in front of a flower shop.

 _Hinata and Sakura's Creations._

This flower shop... was the endeavor of his wife and Hinata, was it not? _Ex-wife,_ he reminded himself, absentmindedly thumbing his ring finger. he took the shop in; it was inviting, flowers nearly spilling out of the windows. The scent was intriguing, a blend of the various flowers from within. He spotted Hinata through the large windows, fluttering to and fro inside, helping two customers simultaneously while a teenage boy, with his gangly arms, carried large bags of fertilizer to the back. his gaze met Hinata's briefly before she glared back at him and returned to her business at hand. He scoffed, rolling his eyes, walking away from the shop only to be stopped three blocks down by a tug of his hair.

"You," Hinata spat, poking him in the chest when he turned to face her, "You selfish, idiotic, asshole."

Sasuke raised a brow, "Are you quite done?" This was nothing to ease his headache.

"No I'm not, thanks." Hinata was furious, slapping him across his face, "You are a piece of shit. How could you do that to Sakura? What did she ever do to you except love you? You vile,:

Sasuke grabbed her hand before she could slap him once more, his tone cold as he spoke, "Do not make more pf a fool of yourself than you already are."

"Me? A fool?" Hinata laughed bitterly, taking her hand from his grasp, "You're a jerk who used my best-friend just so you could make a couple more dollars. You! You're an asshole. I hate you," she began to pound his chest repeatedly with her fists, "You bastard. Money-hungry bastard. Did you plan the accident too? Or was that just a happy coincidence? Were you planning on having Sakura killed? Or were you just going to divorce her once she had the baby? Why don't you tell me Sasuke, when exactly were you planning on letting everyone in on your pathetic scheme?" Tears flowed, how she hated him with all her being.

Sasuke growled, throwing her off of him, "Enough. Don't forget Hinata, that it is _I_ who employs your husband. You know those fancy baubles, expensive dresses and this little hobby story of yours, don't forget who payed for them."

Hinata sniffed, shocked at his statement. He thought that she was a gold digger, "You are a bastard," she spat, tears prickling as she slapped him once more before running back to her shop.

Sasuke glared at the small crowd that had gathered to watch, "This is none of your business," he told them, walking away. He refused to acknowledge the growing ache on his cheek, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

When had he planned on ending his marriage to Sakura? Soon, he reasoned, most likely a year after the baby had been born. He faltered in his step; he hadn't planned the accident, had he?

He shook his head, continuing to walk. He need to stop thinking of _that_ woman.

Next he found himself in front of a set of black gates, a small, sleek car parked to the side of the fenced in plot. _Tokyo Cemetery._ His grandfather was buried here was he not? Sasuke pushed open the gates, continuing to walk, this time with a purpose. _To find his grandfather._

Hid grandfather had been his idol growing up; his father had left him and his mother for a new family, throwing away his inheritance for some _woman._ His grandfather saw to it that he be raised correctly, instilling in him all that he knew; to hate _that_ woman, to despise his father, to work hard to be the top of the food chain, to be as ruthless as he was charming, molding him into a perfect, younger replicate.

Sasuke stopped walking once he found the gravestone, kneeling down to pay his respects.

Madara Uchiha, July 18th, 1934 - September 15th, 2012.

Sasuke frowned as he fingered the yellow petals of the gardenia that had been placed on top of the gravestone. Surely he had not placed this; it was too fresh. Sasuke looked around but saw nothing. _No one else was here._ He shrugged it off; perhaps it was from another one of his grandfather's visitors. He closed his eyes, bowing his head in respect before turning around, intent on walking back to his office. He froze as the breeze brought the sound of a woman's voice. Curious, he moved towards the cherry blossom tree, intent on finding the source of the voice. Whoever it was, she was crying. _They were at a graveyard; it only made sense for tears to be shed, Yet... why was it so enchanting?_

His eyes narrowed as they set on the woman, standing atop of the small hill next to the cherry blossom tree, the wind blowing through her hair. He cursed as he caught a look at her face; _it was her._ She word a white sundress, her fingers gripped tightly around a wicker basket. She looked ethereal; her form was small and delicate. Her eyes were much too large, too expressive for such a plain face. her nose flat, her lips unpainted, her cheeks red from the sun... _beautiful._ he gripped his hands into fists, refusing to believe such a thing; she was much too simple, too ordinary for his tastes. _Yet why did he ache to hold her? To caress her ivory skin? To taste those soft lips just once more?_

He cursed silently, the headache returning. He clutched his forehead, the pain was sharp, almost excruciating. He should have left yet he stood rooted to the ground, still watching as she fell to her knees. His phone buzzed against his leg, but he ignored it. _Why did he ignore it?_

He looked towards her once more, a large bouquet stood next to her in a hand -painted glass vase; _the yellow gardenias._ That flower on his grandfathers grave was from her, but why?'He took a step back, cursing once again as he stepped on a twig, the sound resonating in the eerily quiet cemetery. She looked towards the sound, only to catch a glimpse of his black hair for _he_ had left as soon as he had spotted _her._

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

Sakura turned her head sharply as she heard the twig break. _Who was there?_ "Hello?" Her soft voice carried through the cemetery without a reply. Her heart clenched as she spotted the unmistakable hair, _no, no_. _Don't be stupid Sakura._ Here she was, she chided herself, hallucinating that she had spotted him. She laughed bitterly, running her hand through her hair, _what would he be doing here anyways?_ She exhaled deeply, running her hands over the marble stone, "I always knew that it was too good to be true." She pushed herself up from the ground, wiping off the residual dirt from of her dress. She bowed deeply before she headed back to her car.

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

"Kabuto," Sasuke called for his assistant through his intercom, sitting on top of the cold leather seat.

"Yes sir? Kabuto's voice was crackly through the system, "What can I do for you sir?"

"Have you finished that background check I requested?"

Kabuto's gaze fell to the papers scattered along his work station, "Uh... yes sir?"

Sasuke snarled, "Then why have you not placed it in my hands?"

Kabuto cursed, jumping up from behind his desk. He gathered the papers in front of him, stuffing it into a gray folder, "Right away sir. I will be in momentarily sir. So sorry sir."

"Hn." Sasuke took his finger off the intercom, halting the conversation. He stood up from his chair, beginning to pace. _That woman,_ he thought, _what had been so enchanting about her that he had married her? why did he succumb to her so easily? Why her? Why not a debutante? A daughter of a potential business partner? An actress? The heiress to a nation-wide hotel chain? Why then. did he choose to marry a vibrant-eyes girl with no parents and not a cent to her name?_

"Sir?" Kabuto called out tentatively through the heavy wood doors.

Sasuke turned his head sharply towards the door, "Come in Kabuto."

"Thank you sir," Kabuto used his shoulder to get through, his hands full of folders and coffee. "The files you requested sir and your coffee. I must tell you sir, it was most difficult to locate everything that you requested but I did with much haste as per requested."

"Hn," Sasuke returned to his seat, opening up the first file and read through the first page. He took a sip of his coffee, frowning with distaste, "This is horrible."

Kabuto flailed, his eyes in an utter panic, "I'm so sorry sir! You requested a black coffee and that is what I thought I've brought!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Enough." He frowned and Kabuto's form huddled over him, "Why are you still here Kabuto?"

Kabuto hesitantly shuffled from side to side before pulling out a plastic baggie from his pocket, "The hospital just sent these sir," he placed the bag in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke's expression went blank as he picked up the bag, disgusted with its contents, "Explain this to me."

Kabuto's expression faltered, "Its... your wedding bands sir,"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "And why did you feel the need to give them to me?"

"I," Kabuto's eyes darted around the room for and escape. He gulped nervously, tugging on his bow tie, "It was very foolish of me sir. Utterly foolish. So sorry to insult you sir."

Sasuke's eyes flashed red, "Leave."

"Yes sir! Thank you for bring so considerate sir." Kabuto bowed several times before he left his office, "I promise not to be so inconsiderate in the future."

Sasuke shook his head at his assistant's incompetence. Surely, was he the only person capable of doing anything? He scoffed as he opened the bag, the three rings falling onto the bamboo wood in unison. He frowned as he picked up the largest band; it was platinum, with a double mil-grain of diamonds running parallel to each other. _His wedding band._ He set it back down before he picked up the female version, much smaller than his own. And then, the piece de resistance, the engagement ring; a Jean Schlumberger origional. He refused to believe that he put that much thought into it, fingering the platinum edges with his forefinger. The ring was magnificent; the center stone a round, brilliant three carat yellow canary diamond, complemented by a pave-set diamonds. It was inspiried to look like a flower bud.

His frown only intensified as he noted etching on the inside of the ring. He held it closer to the the light, making it easier to make ouy the sentence. _Amor meus amplio quam verba est._ Sasuke growled as he translated the senteace. _My love is more than words._

He dropped the ring onto the desk, anger boiling over. He strode to the liquor cabinet once more, throwing open the first bottle of alcohol he saw. _Lies. All lies._ His eyes were tinted red with rage; that woman, what did she do to him? He did not believe in love. Love was for the weak, for the pathetic fools who believed that love made everything better. No, he thought, taking another swig from the bottle, he did not need love. he did not need _her._

 _Sasu._

Again, he heard that girl. He clutched his head, willing her away. Sasuke cursed, gathering the rings on his desk, storming to the fireplace, throwing them in. That woman, why did she never leave his thoughts? he was enraged, throwing all of the picture frames into the fireplace as well, enjoying the sounds of the breaking glass. _That bitch. that manipulative bitch. She had to go._

"Sir?" A sleek red head peeked through his doors, "Oh sir, is everything alright?"

Sasuke stood still, the anger seeping through, "You," he snarled, "Who are you?"

the woman pouthed, unbuttoning the first three buttons of her satin blouse. "Why sir, you don't _remember_ little old me?" She closed the door to his office, smiling wickedly, _finally._ She turned back around, stalking over to him, licking her lips. She ran her manicured fingers down his chest, "I'm your intern sir. Is there _anything_ I can do to make you feel better?" she asked, her voice purring as she grabbed hold of his tie. "Anything?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as the woman began to loosen his tie, throwing the silk over her shoulder. "Sir?" Her breath was warm against his cheek, her lips flush against his neck. "Please sir, let me _help_ you."

He smirked, closing his eyes, relishing in the feel of her manicured fingers running down his torso to his belt. She nipped his ear, "Sir?" Her voice was too shrill, he thought, fisting his hand in her hair. He yanked her head back roughly as his eyes opened, obsidion tinted red and unfocused. He cursed as he saw those jade eyes, those lush lips, that long, waterfall of bubble gum tresses. "You," he started, furious, his voice harsh, slamming her againt the wall. "You," he snarled, ripping open her blouse. "Is _this_ what you want?" he hissed, his breath heavy and labored.

"Oh, yes," she moaned, "Oh. Fuck. Yes, sir," she mewled, latching her perfectly engineered lips onto his. _Finally, all of this could be mine. Nine months of putting up with the company's shit was finally going to be worth it._ She pushed him against the desk, removing her skirt in a seductive dance, swirling her voluptuous hips in a sensual rhythm. "Sir, I've been so bad," she murmured, unbuttoning his dress shirt with ease. "So bad," she whispered, licking the bottom of his ear, "You're going to have to punish me." She could see it now, their steamy love affair, the presents, the vacations; how she _ached_ to be his mistress.

Sasuke growled, gripping her wrists as he slammed her frame against the desk, her hips checking against the wood, "Sir!"

"You bitch," his tone was harsh, his vision hazy, his thoughts blurring. He saw thoes eyes, thoes jade eyes, haunting his vision. "Is _this_ what you want?" He hissed, ripping off her silk thong, "Do you like it rough?"

"Oh," the woman moaned from his manipulations, diggin her manicured nails into his shoulders. _Lord, he's a fucking god,_ she thought, unbuckling his belt, "Yes, sir," she purred, "More, oh," she whimpered, wrapping her bare legs around his waist. He smirked, pushing her down onto him, concentrating on the pleasure, her mouth, the tongue, but still, despite everything, _she_ remained.

 _Sasu._

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

Sakura walked into the flower-shop, smiling in delight at the familiar sounds and smells.

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata exclaimed, dropping the empty flowerpots she had held onto the floor and ran towards her for a hug. "How are you feeling? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting?"

Sakura giggled, "I'm doing much betterm thank you. I was getting sick of sitting in the house all alone so I decided to come here"

"All alone? Saskue's already working eh?" Kiba asked, waltzing into the room.

Sakura gave Hinata a look; only she knew the details. "Yeah," her gaze flickered to the wooden floor, "You know him," she took a deep breath, gathering herself, before beaming up at Kiba, "He's a workaholic."

Kiba gave Sakura a hug, "How are you doing sweetie?"

Sakura flashed a sincere smile, snuggling into his arms, "Much better now that I'm with you," she joked, pulling back she pushed up the sleeves of her dress, "So what do you need me to do?"

"Nothing! Sakura, the doctors said that you should be home resting, not here."

"Hinata, please," Sakura pleaded, "Give me something to do. I'm dying of boredom," _I don't want to be alone anymore,_ "I can work up front! Do some deliveries! Anything. Please?" Sakura pouted, giving Hinata those puppy dog eyes.

Hinata sighed, "Fine," she began, caving in, "One delivery," she handed Sakura a small flower basket, "Tokyo General, third floor, oncology, room 189. Afterwards, you;re going home and resting until the end of the week, okay?"

Sakura grinned, "Yes ma'am." She pecked both their cheeks, "Consider it done! I'll see you guys soon!" She grabbed the basket eagerly and headed to her car, placing it delicately in the front seat. Tokyo General was a quick drive from the flower-shop, arriving in less than ten minutes.

"Onocology," Saukra murmured to herself walking arounf the third floor to the west wing, "Room 189." She paused in front of the door, knocking lightly on the wood. It took a moment before the door opened and revealed an elderly gentleman. "Ah, an angel, how delightful," he greeted, smiling, "what can I do for you my dear?"

Sakura giggled, blushing, "Hello sir. I have flowers for a Mrs. Ito?"

"Ah, yes, my wife. Please do come in," he spoke genially as he held the door open for Sakura.

"Thank you. Where shall I put these?" Sakura asked softly, gazing upon the frail woman lying on the small bed. She was unconscious, a breathing tube and IV connected to her, a heart monitor beeping every three seconds.

"By hre bed should be good, thank you," he took the card the Sakura gave him, "Airi, we have some flowers!" He took his wife's hand, "They are from the Shouga's; you remember them don't you? They used to love next to us, ne?" He reached the card to his wife slowly, caressing her hand as he did, "They are such a lovely couple."

Sakura watched the tender moment. her eyes beginning to tear up. "Uhm, sir," she struggled to blink back the tears, the memories, "I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, but can I ask you to sign this?"

The man looked up from his wife, "Oh, yes, of course," he walked over to Sakura and signed the clipboard. "Tell me darling, a lovely girl such as yourself must have a man waiting for her at home, ne?"

"Uhm," Sakura hesitated, shaking her head, "No." _Not anymore._

"No?" The man was shocked, "Well my dear, you will find him soon. Come, sit," he patted the stool beside him, "May I tell you the story of my wife and I?"

"Of course," Sakura sat next to him as he took his seat next to his wife's hospital bed, clasping her wrinkled hand.

"Airi and I met during the beginnings of the second world war,: he handed Sakura a picture of their wedding day, "she was a nurse and I had broken my leg during the first day of training." He shook his head with a small smile on his face. "She fell in love with the army uniform and I was lucky enough to be in it," he tucked his wife's white hair behind her ear, "Tell me, do you know what it's like to be in love?"

Sakura bit her lip, _did she?_ "I don't know," she spoke quietly, her gaze on their intertwined hands.

The elder man turned to the younger woman and smiled, his eyes old and wise, "Do you still love him?"

Sakura looked to him in shock, "What?"

He took Sakura;s hand and nodded in affirmation, "You still love him. My dear, love that strong doesn't fade. If you love him, he will as well."

"But," she shook her head, confused, "How? How do you know?"

"I am but a sage," he joked, chuckling softly at her expression, "You have a tan line on your ring finger."

"Oh," Sakura played with her hands, thinking of _him_ , "But... what if he doesn't?"

The man patter her hand, "He'd be a fool not to."

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

Sakura found herself in front of a tall glass building; the architectural masterpiece that Sasuke had designed when he had first taken over as CEO of YK Uchiha. She was frozen, immobilized by the fear of having to face him, to hear the rejection for herself, but she had to know. She had to know why he had chosen her, why had he played with her heart, if he had ever felt anything for her.

"You can do this Sakura," she told herself repeatedly as she punched in the code to get to Sasuke's floor through his private elevator.

"I can't do this," she cursed as the doors opened to his floor, revealing an elegant office, stone walls and large windows, the black wood furniture and accent pieces. She stepped out of the elevator, walking towards, the curved desk, her skin prickling with goose bumps as the air-conditioned room bombarded her with cold air. "Hello?" she greeted, searching the room for his secretary. She glanced at the clock and cursed; it was noon, everyone was on their luch break. She sighed, clutching her bag to her form. She had seen his Mercedes in the car lot so there was a chance that he was still in his office. _But did she dare to go?_

She peaked down the long hallway to the set of oak doors, finding it harder to breathe. How many times had she eagerly ran to thoes doors to see him? _Countless. So stupid._ She cursed herself, "Come on Sakura. Man up." It took five minutes for her to stand in front of thoes doors and with a deep exhale, she pushed the handle.

Sakura gasped at the scene in front of her; Sasuke, his pants pushed to the floor, his shirt unbuttoned, untucked, and disheveled. And then the woman, her hair a silky red, her body toned, tanned, and completely nude, wrapped around _him_ like a vine.

She didn't dare move, dropping her bag onto the wood floor. Her voice wavered, it was as if she no longer had control of her body, "Saskue?"

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes flickered to hers, _so she was here_. he smirked, allowing the woman to continue her ministrations. He saw the look on her face, how she stood paralyzed in shock, ignoring the wave of uneasiness, of guilt, "Sakura."

The redheaded woman stopped what she was doing and turned around, "Oh! Ms. Sakura!" She stood abruptly, covering her breasts with her arms, "I'm so sorry, I," she stuttered her words, moving quickly to collect her things and redress, She bowed in front of Sakura before she ran out of the room.

Sakura refused to cry, watching the woman as she ran out, closing the door behind her. "How," she began, fisting her hands, "How long have you been cheating on me?"

Sasuke smirked, pulling on his belt, "Does it really matter? Our marriage will be terminated soon ehough."

"You asshole!" Sakura lost it, running towards him, "Why?" She slapped him, "Why did you do this to me? You could have had anyone! Anyone! Why me?" She pushed him away, sinking to her knees, the tears were uncontrollable now, "You bastard," she cursed, "I loved you," she whispered, furious with herself, "I loved you."

Sasuke snarled as he picked her up and threw her against the wall, "Love?" he hisses, grabbing her chin, forcing her to look at him, "Do you really think that I _loved_ you? How naive of you, Sakura. How naive of you to think that you, a pathetic, orphaned, little girl, could ever be loved. You are nothing to me. _Nothing._ All you were was a business plan that I am no longer in need of."

Sakura sobbed, "Let me go, let me go!" she kicked him, refusing to meet his gaze, "If you think I'm so pitiful then why did you ever marry me?"

"Because marriage to you proved to be the most fruitful," he refused to let go, his hold on her tightening around her wrists. His voice was smug as he spoke, "Did you know, _Sakura_ , that Uchiha stocks are the most valuable in all of Japan?"

She cried out, "You sick, egotistical piece of shit," she thrashed against his hold on her, "You used me! You let me think that you loved me!"

Sasuke growled, slamming her even harder against the wall, "Love?" He hissed again, "Again with this _love_. Tell me Sakura, did I ever tell you that I loved you?"

Sakura gasped, "You," her voice faltered, thinking back to all those moments, "You..." she swallowed painfully, _never,_ Not once had she heard those three words fall from his lips.

Sasuke smirked, "You allowed yourself to fall head over heels for me Sakura, all I did was play along. Do you realize how _easy_ it is to make someone so naive, so stupid, so innocent, fall for me? A few kind words here and there, some baubles, a flower-shop and voila," he whispered harshly, "I've become CEO of the best architectural and construction firm in all of eastern Asia."

Sakura burst into tears, slapping his cheek with all the force she could muster, "I hate you," she whispered, breaking free form his hold on her and ran from the office. She raced down the hall to the stairs where she nearly tripped over the first step. She cried as she continued onwards, finally breaking down on the 33rd floor. Sakura whimpered as she laid her head in defeat against the cool concrete wall, _I hate him so much;_ her heart was constricting, finding it harder to breathe. _How could he?_ Her fingers curled into fists as she whimpered, _why?_

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

SasuSaku version of Tullie's **Forget Me Not**

Hope you enjoyed,

Untill next time


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

by

Fairykitten56

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto and the original plot for this story is owned by Tullie (used in her SessRin Inuyasha fic, **Forget Me Not** )

Notes: I apologize for not updating on Wednesday like I planned to do, but since I wasn't able to go to the library, I couldn't upload this chapter. So, I'm uploading two chapters as compensation as well as a third because I'm a nice person. Also I'm not sure if I will have internet access this Wednesday. =)

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

Sakura sniffed, trying to gain her composure. She reached for her tissue box in her purse only to curse her stupidity; she had left her bag in his office. She fumbled with the phone in her pocket, dialing Naruto's number.

"Uzumaki," his voice was gruff, annoyed by the disturbance to his train of thought.

Sakura swallowed nervously, wiping away the tears the continued to fall, "Hey Naruto, It's Sakura." Her voice was scratchy, she felt exhausted, both physically, and emotionally.

"Sakura?" Naruto's tone was immediately lightened. "Everything okay?" He stood up from his desk, moving over to his filing cabinet to pick out a set of contracts.

"Um, I stopped by his office today." She didn't know if she dare give specifics, "I... I saw Sasuke." She began to play with the hem of her dress. "And I left my bag in his office. The annulment's in there, I just couldn't stand to being there much longer." She felt sick to her stomach; _the thought of that intern, with her long red hair, perfect skin that glistened with sweat, and a body that would make any woman envious, wrapped around him, ding things with him._ She wrapped her arms around her knees, resting her head against the cool concrete. Kami, who knew how many other women there were. She could imagine them, _they would all be so beautiful. So tall. So elegant. So... not her._

Naruto stiffened, his hand hovered over his cup of coffee, "Yeah?"

"Could you," she sighed, her wallet, her keys, her camera were all in there, "Could you get it for me?"

"Of course. I'm on my way now. Where are you?"

Sakura looked up at the nearest door, "Um, the thirty-third floor; staircase."

Naruto laughed, "Alright Sakura, see you in a little bit."

"Thanks." Sakura hung up the phone, hugging it to her chest. She wiped off the snot from her nose with the back of her hand, sniffling. She smiled softly as she read the SMS messages between her and Sasuke, _lies. All those "I miss you's", those flirty texts, those pet names, those mundane chats about anything and everything going on in there lives together, the comical comebacks, their inside jokes. Lies._ It hurt, the steak knife jaggedly cutting through her heart. I'm a matter of seconds she had lost her very own family. Growing up an orphan had been difficult, but the promises that those fairy-tales insisted were true; that prince charming would save her, that together they would ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after had kept her optimistic that one day, she would have a family, too.

 _Her very own family,_ she thought, her hands fisted tightly, _gone._

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

Sasuke watched Sakura as he ran out, smirking as she did, _how pathetic,_ he thought, thumbing his ring finger, _she let herself be ruled by her emotions. utterly foolish._ His gaze fell to her photos, _utterly foolish_. He buttoned his shirt, his brow raising when he spotted her bag by the door, He picked it up, setting the leather satchel upon his desk.

"Interesting," he muttered, picking through the purse. A set of keys, a brown envelope, her wallet and her camera. First he took out her wallet, intrigued to see what luxuries he had allowed her. A black credit card, with the name Sakura Uchiha written in gold, a bank card, also with her married name, her license, her medicare, and a couple twenties. He scoffed, throwing the wallet back in; _he would have to remember to cancel her cards._

He then picked up the camera, flicked it on, and began to flip through the photos. His stomach knotted as the first image flashed; it was of him and Sakura on a balcony, facing the sunset. He was kissing her forehead, her face tucked in the crook of his neck. Hinata must have taken it secretly through the crack of the doors; commemorating their announcement of the pregnancy to their closest friends and family. _Charming,_ he thought sarcastically, ignoring the tug on his heart. The second photo was of Sakura lifting her shirt to show off her nearly non-existent baby bump and she stood sideways in front of a mirror. Sasuke growled; she was beaming, his hand resting on top hers as he held out his hand to take the picture. _Ridiculous. It was sll an act. he felt nothing for this... girl._

"Sasuke!" Naruto knocked on his door, "You in there?"

"Hn, yes," he took out the memory cars, slipping it into his pocket, before returning the camera into the bag. "What do you need from me now Uzumaki?"

Naruto pushed open the door, cursing as he did, taking in the destructive aura of the office. "What the hell happened in here?"

Sasuke smirked, settling in his seat, "The intern came up. We had," the thought back to the redhead, her tall, lithe body, wrapped around his own, "fun. It was a shame that woman interrupted."

Naruto's heart stopped; had Sakura walked in on Sasuke? "Sakura... she walked in on you?"

"Mm, she's much too sensitive don't you think?" Sasuke handed Naruto the brown envelope, "I believe this is all you need to make the annulment legitimate, hn?"

Naruto shook his head, "Actually, you've fucked up," _in more ways than one,_ "Your annulment case is out the window, You've cheated on her. If anything, Sakura has the right now to call for a divorce and a share of half of your total equities."

Sasuke's eyes flared red, "That's ridiculous. File divorce paper if you just, but there is no way that girl is getting a cent from me. I'm sure there was a pernup, yes?"

Naruto laughed, "No. There was no prenup," _we never thought you'd need one._ "You just better hope she doesn't get a damn good lawyer."

Sasuke growled, "Even if she does, I pay yous enough to be the best."

Naruto looked to his oldest friend, shaking his head in disbelief, "Money. It always comes down to money, doesn't it?"

Sasuke snarled, "What's your point Uzumaki? Didn't you know that money make the world go round? Didn't you know that I could go outside right now that I could go outside in the middle of the five o'clock rush-hour, shoot nine people, pay every goddamn witness to never speak a word of it, and nobody would ever know a thing? You're naive to think otherwise."

Naruto snorted, "You know, I almost went into a non-profit law when you convinced me to become your lawyer for this company. You said we'd be fucking kings, and for a little while, we were. I fucked as hard as I worked, but I wasn't happy. I felt empty. But do you know what made me feel alive? What made me so goddamn happy to wake up in the morning?" He looked to Sasuke, who was impassive as always, "Being with Hinata. She changed me; I wasn't an asshole who just cared about moeny, fast cars and women. And I thought that when you met Sakura, that you finally knew what I feel when I'm with Hinata. That fucking jolt of energy when she looks at you, that almost incessant need to make sure she's happy as she can be, that overwhelming sense of comfort, security, and, jesus, the fucking love when you hold her in your arms."

Sasuke gave his friend a dry look, prompting Naruto to continue. "But I guess you didn't. Because it's still all about the money with you. Even if it hurt the only person in your life that loved you, not because of your wealth, your connections, or your status, but because of you."

Naruto cursed, gripping the top of the leather chair, "She loved you so goddamn much. Do you know how happy she was when she found out that she was pregnant?" He ran his hands through his hair, "She called Hinata at two in the morning, screaming so loudly, that I had to sleep on the couch downstairs while they talked for the rest of the night about baby names." Naruto turned around and began to walk out. "Look, I don't know if you dont' actually remember or if you're choosing not to, but Sakura was one for you. And now, you're just royally fucking it all up."

Sasuke folded his arms, giving his friend a level look, "What I don't understand is how she managed to charm you into being her ally."

Naruto scoffed, pausing mid-stride, "She could charm a snake into being her best friend. You're just too fucking stubborn or blind to not see it." He turned to leave, walking towards the door.

Sasuke frowned, "Where are you going Uzumaki?"

"Leaving. I don't know about you, but I've got a wife to get home to. I've worked for nearly fourty hours non-stop so don't be surprised if I don't come in for the next day or so."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, his tone deadly, "You dare to be so lax in your conversation with your boss?"

Naruto glared, "Then fucking fire me." He slammed the door as he left, furious. _What a mess._ He rubbed hi face, he was exhausted. _He needed sleep. He needed food. And most of all, he needed his wife._

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

"Sir?" A light knock came from his door, "Mr. Murasaki is here to see you."

Sasuke frowned, glancing to his calendar; there were no appointments scheduled for the evening. _Then why was he here?_ "Very well, let him in."

"Hai," the secretary bowed, opening the door for Mr. Murasaki to come in.

"Ah, Sasuke!" The man was jovial, holding out his hand for Sasuke to shake.

"Murasaki-sama," Sasuke shook his hand, "What brings you here?" Were they... friends?

"Ah, enough with these foolish formalities my boy," he gestured his hand grandly, "Please, do call me Orochimaru."

"Very well," Sasuke gestured for the man to take a seat, "What can I do for you, Orochimaru?" He added the name as an afterthought, his eyes darting to the fireplace.

Orochimaru smirked as he unbuttoned the top button of his jacket, leaning in, "Tell me, is that lipstick on your collar Sasuke?"

Sasuke froze, fingering the white cotton, "Yes." He cleared his throat, trying to buy time, "Sakura was here earlier."

The man laughed deeply, slapping his knee, "Marvelous! She'd even more lovely than I thought. How is she faring, considering?"

Sasuke's eyes fell upon her pictures, "She's doing... well, thank you."

The man smiled softly, "Yes. the loss of a child is terribly difficult to get over, but it seems that you two and not the lease bit hesitant to try for another."

"Hn." Sasuke's gaze went cold, "I'm quite busy at the moment actually. I've a meeting in ten..."

Orochimaru waved his hands, "Nothing to worry about, I will be brief. I promise. I've come to personally invite you and of course Sakura, to my villa; a corporate retreat of sorts. Since you and I will be doing perhaps the grandest business partnership Japan has ever seen, I thought it would be best advisable to get to know each other on a multitude of levels."

"I see" Sasuke weighed his options, what could go wrong if he said no?

"Also, I'm not sure if you'recently entertained yourself to the local gossip, whether or not, I'm here to put it at rest. I'm getting older now Sasuke," the man leaned back in the comfort of the leather, "And with age comes new desires." He looked to Sasuke and chuckled at his confused expression, "What I'm trying to say is that I'm planning on stepping down as the president of my company, then leaving my shoes to be filled. As you know, I have no children, no siblings, and I'm at a loss. I certainly could choose one of my many employees but it doesn't seem quite right. I want to hand my company over to someone who I can trust will do wonders, who has the charm, the intelligence, the backbone and tenacity of a man with a love of what he does." He smirked, fingering his gold Rolex, wondering if Sasuke had yet to come to the same conclusion, "You inspire confidence in me Sasuke; it is you who I would like to give my company to."

Sasuke was silent, figures running through his mind. Here was Orochimaru Murasaki, once his company's greatest rival, declaring that he wished to hand over his company to him. "Why?"

Orochimaru smiled, "You are everything I wish I was and had. Of course you have the intelligence, the determination, the desire for something great, but perhaps most of all, you have a heart. Your one weakness, your wife, is what makes you stronger. Do you know Japan has dubbed her Tokyo's darling?" He laughed. "Yes, Sakura is perhaps your secret weapon. As charming as she is beautiful; she's delightful."

"Hn." Sasuke sipped his cold coffee, obsidian eyes narrowing, _her._

The man smiled, getting up from his seat, "Nonetheless, I won't keep you from your meeting. I shall be seeing you next weekend, yes?"

"Yes, thank you," Sasuke shook the man's hand, leading him out of his office, "I'll have my secretary get in touch with the details."

"I will expect her call. Have a good day Sasuke, and please tell your wife I said hello."

"Of course." Sasuke closed his doors, fingering the SD card in his pocket. _Who exactly was this Sakura?_

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

Sakura opened the fridge, sighing at the bare contents. "Nothing," she murmured, pulling out a single juice box. She sat at the kitchen island, stabbing the straw through the silver hole. She kicked her feet back to and fro, her brown eyes darting out to the backyard. The sun was slowly rising, casting an orange sheen across the still wet grass.

"Sakura? Hello?"

Sakura peaked up in her sear, turning her head to the dining room doors, "Ino?" she got up from her seat, making her way to the front doors, "I'm in the kitchen. Well, not anymore. Just don't move."

Ino called back out, "Okay! I'm by the front then."

Sakura beamed as she spotted Ino hanging up her peacoat, "Hello you!" She greeted, running to hug her.

"Hello, hello," Ino stepped back, handing her a tray of cookies, "Hope you don't mind the early intrusion. I had to drive Shikamaru to school today, he spilt chocolate milk all over his school uniform during breakfast so I thought I'd stop by here before I headed to the hospital. Oh! And here, Shikamaru and I baked these last night. I thought you might want some."

Sakura giggled, her eyes wandering over the haphazardly shaped cookies, pointing to the large on in the center of the pan, "Is this supposed to be a heart?"

Ino pealed out in laughter, "Yes. I believe so. Anyways," she stuck a lose curl behind her ear, "How are you doing?"

Sakura faulted in her step, "Okay."

"Sakura?" she sighed, tucking her arm through the crook of Sakura's elbow, "Come on. You nee chocolate chip cookies and love."

Sakura sat in the corner of the couch as Ino rummaged through the kitchen cabinets for plates and cups. "Alright, sorry it took me a while, but I think I found your small plates," she set two dishes onto the coffee table, adding a cookie on each. "And voila, your food madame."

"Thanks," Sakura smiled, nibbling on the chocolate chip goodness. "This is actually pretty great!"

Ino snorted, "Yeah... that's because my mom helped me. But anyways, enough about my lack of cooking skills." She smiles softly, "How's my sister?"

Sakura cast her eye to the wood floor, tracing the grains with her gaze, "Miserable. I lost my baby, " she murmured, "And I lost my husband, all in the blink of an eye."

Ino hugged her close, "It's all going to be okay Sakura. I promise."

Her jade eyes peeked up, filled the the brim with salty tears, "We were going to have out babies together Ino. They were going to be best friends." She sniffed, wiping her nose, "And maybe one of my kids would have fallen in love with Hinata's. And then one of your kids would have fallen in love with Tenten's." She laughed at the thought, :Ant then we'd all be just one huge family. It was going to be perfect."

Ino was silent, "It still will be. He's going to remember you and then everything's going to go back to the way it was."

Sakura laughed bitterly, "Thanks, but I stopped being optimistic days ago." She chewed her lip, thinking back to the night before, "He was cheating on me Ino," she whispered, drawing figures onto the suede couch.

Ino froze, her cheerful countenance gone almost instantaneous, "Oh Sakura," she soothed her friend as she clung to her as she cried, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say," she admitted truthfully, crying with her.

Sakura cursed, "I'm sorry too. I know I shouldn't be crying over him... but, shit," she squeezed her eyes shut, "Kami. I walked in on him," her voice cracked, "His intern was with him, all gorgeous and naked. God," her hands fisted tight, angry with herself, "I should have known better."

"You know," Sakura muttered bitterly, thanking Ino for the wad of tissues, "the night I met him, after Hinata's wedding, I went to bed, hoping to never wake up from this dream. He was so perfect, he was everything I could have ever wanted or even imagined, and he wanted me. And everyday after then, I started to pray to never wake up. Sometimes I'd try and stay awake when he was with me, to make sure that he wasn't going to puff away in a cloud of smoke, but he never did. I'd wake up, and he'd still be there. And then when I was pregnant, I stopped being too scared to go to bed. I forgot to think this could have all been a dream. God," she curled her knees up to her head, "He never loved me."

Ino licked her lips, "You don't know that," she murmured, "He... when I was growing up with Sasuke and Itachi, he was a dick. He was the asshole of assholes. He had hundreds of fangirls following him, and he, well, the both acted like they were kings. But something happened to him Sakura; you happened to him. After that, he was still an asshole," she cracked a silly smile, "But when he was with you, it was like everything else didn't matter. He's just... I don't know. I saw the Ct scans Sakura, they did some extensive surgery. Who really knows what happened. Maybe he did use you, but, I want to believe that you guys had something real."

Sakura shook her head, "I told him everyday that I loved him. It was stupid," her eyes watering at the memories, "It was stupid to think I could love him enough for the both of us."

"Sakura, you don't know that he didn't love you."

She sniffed, wiping away the falling tears, "He never loved me. He never once told me that he loved me. Every time I told him he'd just smile, or laugh, of kiss my forehead, or my hand, but he'd never tell me. Because he didn't. He didn't love me. He used me," she threw the throw pillow at the wedding portrait over the fireplace, "It was a lie." _A lie. Everything, Every kiss. Every touch. A lie._

Ino frowned, processing everything, the pair silent for a brief moment. "Do you think you'll ever move on?" she asked, her voice quiet.

Sakura shook her head, "No. I don't think I can." She sighed, grabbing another cookie, "I gave him everything that I had and it wasn't enough. I wasn't enough." She fekt the tears spill down again, "He was my rock. My prince charming. And now, now it's kinda like he died in that car crash too." She sighed, leaning into the brown suede, "It wouldn't be fair to some other guy, because I'd always be thinking of him."

Ino nodded solemnly, "I get it." And she did. Because if the situation were reversed, and it was Itachi... her heart clenched at the mere thought. Her bag bad began to chirp, signaling a phone call. She peeked over to Sakura as she answered it, "Hai. Yes, okay. I will be in momentarily. Thank you." She clasped the phone to her breasts, "I have to go. A patient just came in with a broken leg, again. I do believe it's the third in the last two years."

Sakura giggled, "I get it doc'," she leaned in to hug her, "Thank you for keeping me company today."

"Of course, and if you ever feel th need, come over and buy Ita and I. Kami knows how happy Shikamaru'll be to know that Auntie Sakura's coming over."

She nodded, her eyes landing on the small round of Ino's belly, her chest constricting, "I will."

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

Sakura peered up at the brick building, shielding her eyes from the sun. She sighed, shifting her bag to her other shoulder; the weight of of causing her discomfort. She let out a shaky breath, pulling open the glass door to the brick building. She took the stairs to the fourth floor, taking the second door to her left.

"Mrs. Uchiha!" The secretary exclaimed, jumping up from behind her desk to give Sakura a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, "What brings you here?"

"Hi Shizune," Sakura smiled, "I'm here to see Dr. Tsunade, I probably should have called but..."

Shizune waved her hand, "Nonsense. You've come at the perfect time. She's just finished up an appointment and the next one isn't scheduled for another hour or so please, she's in her office. I'll just ring her and let her know that you're coming."

"Wonderful, thank you so much," Sakura bowed, walking through to the end of the hall. She lightly knocked on the door, "Hello?" she soft voice lofted through the office, "Dr. Tsunade?"

"Sakura!" Tsunade opened the door, "Come, come. Have a seat dear." She pulled out a chair for her, "Would you like some water?"

"I'm fine thanks," Sakura folded her hands over her skirt, hesitating, "I probably should have called first."

Tsunade lifted an elegant brow, "And what for?"

She chewed her lip, "I..." she trailed off, _she wanted to know. She needed to know._

"Sakura?" Tsunade leaned forward, her tone genial, comforting. "What is it?"

"My baby," she whispered, repeating the mantra over and over in her head. _Don't cry, don't cry, con't cry._ "I'd like to know if it was a boy or girl."

Tsunade let out a deep breath, casting a look to her filing cabinet. She had recieved the resuts the day of the accident. When she had arrived at the hospital, where she was met with the horrific sight of Sakura's petite body bruised and bloodied, she had felt ill. She had called her only hours before with the promising news then, there she was in the operating room, removing the fetus. "Are you certain?"

"Yes." _I can do this. I can do this._

"You don't wish to wait for Sasuke-sama?"

Sakura wanted to laugh, _he never cared,_ "It's fine." She murmured firmly, "I want to do this by myself."

"Very well," she walked over to retrieve the file, pulling out a magenta folder. She flipped to the last page, a yellow paper, with the results. He sat in the seat next to Sakura, handing her the tissue box from her desk.

Sakura giggled, thanking her as she pulled out a napkin.

Tsunade looked to the petite woman, "Are you ready?" Sakura nodded, "Very well." She let out an exhale, placing her hand on top of Sakura's, "It was a boy."

 _A boy._ She felt her heart sink and shatter into a million pieces; _a boy._ So he was right. She thought that if she knew the sex of the baby it would help, but if anything, it made it worse. She closed her eyes, letting her mind wander, wondering what he would have looked like...

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

 _Sakura laid calmly on the examination table, the scent of cherry blossoms and hand sanatizer was oddly appealing. Next to her, Sasuke was sloely unraveling. His gaze flitted from the door to his wife, never once letting go of her hand. "Are you sure you don't want anything to drink?"_

 _Sakura giggled, shaking her head. "No, I'm fine." Ever since she had mentioned that she could be pregnant, he had been in a constant state of worry. He still refused to let her drive, hiring a driver and purchasing a bullet proof Mercedes. "Come here," she held out her hands, grabbing hold of his cheeks, she kissed his lips softly. "You're so cute," she laughed, kissing his cheek, "I'm fine Sasu. I don't even know if I'm pregnant for sure."_

 _"Still," he brushed her hair to the side, "Better to be safe than sorry."_

 _"Ah, sorry," Dr. Tsunade walked through the door, closing it behind him, "We're running a bit behind today. It's been hectic. Now," she pulled the chart from the table, "We have some good news for the both of you." She sat on the plush leather stool, "You are about one month pregnant." She smiled, "Congratulations."_

 _Sasuke's hold on her hand tightened, "Pregnant." He looked at Sakura incredulously, "Pregnant," he repeated. His wife, his tiny, little wife, was pregnant._

 _Sakura looked up at him worriedly, "Sasuke?" she cocked her head to the side, "Are you okay?"_

 _"Hn," he placed his hand on her soft belly; their child was there. In her belly. Kami. He felt faint._

 _Dr. Tsunade watched, highly amused by his behavior. "I believe Sasuke is experiencing what we obstetricians call BSS."_

 _Sakura's eyes widened, "Is that bad?"_

 _Dr. Tsunade chuckled, "No, no. Baby shock syndrome. It's quite common amongst first-time fathers."_

 _Sakura laughed, sitting up to wrap her arms around her husband, "Are you happy?" she asked, kissing his chin._

 _"Very," he murmured, tightening his hold on her. Suddenly, his arms went lax. No, he shouldn't touch her with so much force. She was pregnant! She was fragile. He turned to the doctor, holding out his hand to shake, "Thank you."_

 _"Of course. I'll see you two in three weeks for your check up." She swiftly left the room, leaving the couple to their own._

 _Sakura moved to get down from the table when Sasuke scooped her up, placing her delicately on the floor. She giggled, "Thank you," she took his hand, which he held lightly, holding all the doors open for her until the reached their car. He frowned as he held open the door to his luxurious silver coupe; it wouldn't do. No, he'd have to get a SUV. They were much more safe. Yes._

 _Sakura gave him a quizzical look, "Sasuke? Are you sure you're okay?"_

 _"Yes," he bent down to brush his lips against her forehead before he shut the door. The drive to their penthouse was silent, Sakura falling asleep as soon as he started the car. He frowned as he drove up into their parking spot, though they weren't going to live in the penthouse for much longer, he'd have to hurry the building of their house in Minato-ku. He looked over to his wife, his lips curling as he watched her sleep. He chuckled, brushing her hair from her face. She was so small. It was almost unnerving to think that she would have to give birth._

 _Sasuke carried her to their bedroom when they arrived, laying her gently onto the silk sheets. He sighed, flicking on the lamp on the nightstand. The lights danced upon her ivory skin, her cheeks red-stained, her lips lunch. "Beautiful," he murmured, kissing her hand before he left the room to retrieve a sketch pad from his office. He pulled up the chair from her vanity to the side of the bed and began to draw._

 _Hours later, Sakura awoke to the sounds of lead scratching against paper, the smudging of his long, elegant fingers against the page, and the rubbed erasing lines and accidental smudges._

 _"Sasuke?" Her voice was scratchy, breaking Sasuke from his trance._

 _"Sakura?" His gaze fell upon his wife, "You're awake," he noted. He handed her a glass of water from his sidem "Drink. You're supposed to keep hydrated."_

 _Sakura smiled, thanking him. She took a long sip before she placed the glass on the night table. "What are you drawing?" she asked, tiptoeing next to him. Her breath hitched as she saw what he had drawn. It was of her, sleeping. her hair was a tangled mess, a pair of pearl earrings hung from her ears, but it was unmistakably her. But what caught her eye the most was the small baby snuggled into the crook of her neck, resting on her bosom. The baby was naude, chubby, and a heart clenchingly adorable. It's eyes were closed, it's chubby hands clutching her necklace. Her left hand, with her rings drawn to near perfection, rested on the baby's bottom._

 _"Sasuke," her eyes were watering, "It's so beautiful."_

 _"Mm?" He set the drawing on the night stand, turning to face his wife. Without heels, she reached his chest, her head resting against his heart. "Sakura, you're crying," he held her close, kissing her forehead._

 _She sniffed, wiping her eyes, "I know, I'm a crybaby." She looked up at hims, leaning upo into her tiptoes to kiss his lips. He groaned, yielding her kisses. So soft. So... "No," he broke away, "We can't."_

 _Sakura pouted, "But... why? Is it because I'm chubby?" Her lip quivered, "Do you think I'm ugly?"_

 _He chuckled, kissing her lips ever so lightly, "Don't be ridiculous. It's just that..." he sighed, caressing her side, "you're pregnant Sakura. The baby..." he trailed off, his eyes trained on her belly_

 _Sakura smiled, full understanding, "Ah. My silly Sasu." She stepped out of his embrace, grabbing her purse. She procured two pieces of paper from her wallet, handing them to him one by one. "Here. Read them."_

 _He sighed, unfolding the first one. It was from Dr. Tsunade. "Mr. Uchiha. Intercourse with your wife is acceptable, in fact, encouraged while pregnant. As long as on remains cautious and comfortable, intercourse may continue right up until birth. Any questions, please do not hesitate to call my office."_

 _Then Sakura handed him the second piece of paper, with a silly smirk on her face. He rolled his eyes as he read it. "Sasuke, you idiot. Have sex with your wife, It's safe. Be creative, but no kinky S &M shit. Love your darling, DOCTOR brother."_

 _He gave Sakura a dry look, "Was that last one truly necessary?" he muttered, resting his chin atop of her head._

 _She giggled, wrapping her arms around him, "Hai. Very. Now," she took his hand, leading him to the bed, "Come and make love to your darling wife."_

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

"Takehiko," she murmured, her eyes watering, imagining his chubby little fingers and toes, his tufft of midnight hair, his pudgy cheeks. _Would he have had her eyes? Or his? Those heart-achingly piercing obsidian eyes. Kami,_ she squeezed her hands into tight fists, _it hurt._

Tsunade looked over at Sakura, patting her hand sympathetically, "Mountain prince," she began softly, "Most fitting for an Uchiha."

She felt a lone tear drip down her cheek, "Hai, perfect." She clutched her stomach, she felt empty, alone, and as crazy as it was, despite all the lies, the pain, all she wanted was him. _Sasuke._

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

SasuSaku version of Tullie's **Forget Me Not**

Hope you enjoyed,

Untill next time


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

by

Fairykitten56

Disclaimer:Naruto belongs to Kishimoto and the origional plot for this story is owned by Tullie (used in her SessRin Inuyasha fic, **Forget Me Not** )

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

Sasuke paced in the conference room, the words of Murasaki running through his mind. _He wants to hand me his company on a golden platter. And what does he want in return? Nothing._ Exasperated, he flung himself into a chair, burning holes into the long bamboo table.

"Sasuke," his father walked into the room, his wife in tow.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Father," he spat out, not acknowledging the woman's presence. "We have a... nuisance to take care of."

"Very well," Fugaku took his seat at the other end of the table, folding his hand together in front of him, "Speak," Mikoto rested her hand on his shoulder comfortingly, averting her gaze from her step-son.

Sasuke sighed, playing with the SD card in his pocket, "Murasaki came in moments ago, to speak on the Ginza Project and future developments with his company." He trailed off, thinking of how to put his thought into words, "He wants to hand over his company into my possession."

Fugaku sat in shock, silence blanketing the tension in the room. "I see," he coughed, clearing his throat, "And is there any particular reason?"

Sasuke growled, "That girl. He's for some reason taken with her."

Fugaku leaned back into his chair, musing, "Well then Sasuke, ending your relationship with Sakura wouldn't be best at the moment."

"I understand that."

Fugaku sighed, "Sasuke, this is a billion dollar enterprise we are talking about. He is willingly handing it over to you, for nothing except the knowledge that you will be with Sakura." He pinched the bridge of his nose, "I think then, for the time being, that you keep up your charade. At least a year, which will encompass the construction of the condominium and the changing over of ownership with his company."

Sasuke frowned; _keep up the charade..._

"No!" Mikoto stood up from her seat, enraged. "Fugaku, how dare you even suggest something to horrendous," she berated, "Sakura's been through enough." Tears were forming in her eyes, "You suggesting to put Sakura through this is cruel. She doesn't deserve this treatment, least from you of all people."

Fugaku sighed, "Mikoto," he rubbed her back in an attempt to soothe his wife, "It is not I who I am thinking about here. This joining of the two firms into one conglomerate will prove to be an unstoppable force. Think about the opportunities!"

Mikoto shook her head, "No. Don't do this to Sakura," she pleaded, "Fugaku, please, think for a moment."

"It is not a matter for you to decide," Sasuke retorted coolly, "Have her meet us here at seven. I will talk to Naruto and have a contract made for her to sign."

Mikoto wanted to slap her husband. Why wasn't he protesting? Kami, since when was he so insensitive? She blinked back the tears, "I'll do it."

The men gave her inquisitive looks, "I'll do it," she repeated, "I'll bring her here at seven."

"Fine," Sasuke left the room, leaving Fugaku and Mikoto alone. She looked at her husband, both feeling of anger and confusion clouding her judgement.

"Mikoto." He stood up from his chair, "Mikoto."

She ignored his call, walking out of the room alone. She fingered her wedding band, sighing. _Greed,_ she thought, changed men into monsters. She took the stairs to the entrance of the grand building, where a black limo sat by the curve at ready.

"Afternoon Mrs. Uchiha," the driver greeted, opening the door for her.

"Kakashi," she nodded her head in greeting.

"Where to?" he asked.

Mikoto's gaze fell onto the sidewalk, "801 Shirokanedai, Minato-ku."

Kakashi brightened, "Ah, visiting Ms. Sakura! Very well, we will be there soon." He gently closed the door, leaving Mikoto alone with her thoughts.

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

Sakura sat in the middle of the room, piling the clothes into a cardboard box. She folded each onesie carefully, ensuring that they would all fit in the box. She rolled her shoulders once she had finished, grabbing the tape next to her close off the box.

"Done," she murmured, standing up to look around. She had spent the rest of the day in the nursery; unassembled the crib, put the stuffed animals into boxes, and lugged the rocking chair downstairs to the foyer. Now, the room was empty. _Empty. Bare. Desolate._ She chidded herself when she felt the rears drip down her cheeks, "Stop crying Sakura," she murmured, "That jerk doesn't deserve your tears." She rubbed her face, she was exhausted. She needed sleep, but it seemed to evade her.

"Love?"

A soft knock on the door startled Sakura from her thoughts. She turned to face the door, smiling widely at the woman in front of her, "Mikoto," she greeted, crushing the older woman into a hug.

"Oh Sakura," the woman hugged her tightly, "How are you doing?" she asked, pulling away to inspect her form. Sakura's eyes were red and lackluster, her cheeks hollow, her body gaunt with exhaustion. "Sakura, have you been eating?"

Sakura shrugged, shaking her head, "Not really. When I do, nothing stays down."

Mikoto sighed, "Come, come, my dear," she took her hand, taking her down the flight of stairs and to the kitchen, plopping her in front of the island. "I'm going to make you some soup and you're going to eat it all. Am I clear?"

Sakura giggled, nodding her head, "Hai."

"Good," Mikoto distracted herself momentarily, preparing Sakura's soup. When she finished, she placed the vegetable broth in front of the young woman, "Eat up," she ordered, taking the seat next to her.

"Mm, thank you. This is delicious." Sakura slowly sipped the soup, casting a curious glance at the older woman, "What are you doing here so early Mikoto?" she beamed cheerfully, a happy facade donning her form, "Weren't you and Fugaku-sama on vacation?"

"Yes," she patted Sakura's hand, choosing her words carefully, "But we thought it necessary for our presence be in Tokyo until this... predicament settles over."

Sakura bit her lip, slouching against the leather seat, "So you know," she murmurer, resting the spoon against the bowl.

"yes," Mikoto pulled Sakura into a hug, her heart breaking when she felt the tears spill from Sakura's eyes.

"Why me?" Sakura asked, gripping Mikoto closer, the perfume that was uniquely her was comforting to her senses.

"Oh Sakura," Mikoto tried to soothe her, "I'm so sorry."

Sakura sniffed, pulling away, "I loved him," she told her, blowing hr nose in a tissue, "I loved him." She whimpered, bringing her knees to her chest, "I loved him and it was all a lie," she cried, half aware of the sobs wracking her thin shoulders. "You know," she laughed bitterly, cursing her stupidity, her naivety. "I loved the way he'd get a line across his forehead when he'd concentrate on something; the way he sat like a king on his throne in his office; how he smirked when he was right and he knew it. I loved his laugh, his smile, how his hand always found mine, how, how he would catch my eye and take my breath away. And how he-" she wept, too distraught to continue.

"Oh Sakura," Mikoto murmured quietly, running her hand through the girl's hair. Did she even dare mention the meeting at seven?

Sakura sighed, "It's not fair," she whispered; she had waited so long, dreamt of prince charming sweeping her off of her feet since she was a mere child, and then; her heart almost couldn't handle the pain. She hurt, her throat was raw, her stomach empty, stinging with acid, her chest ached. She gripped the armrest, "I'm sorry," she apologized, hanging her head, feeling ashamed.

"Don't apologize Sakura," Mikoto licked her lips, finding herself incredibly parched. "Murasaki-sama came in today, to speak with Sasuke about another... business venture. Do you know anything about that?"

Sakura shook her head, thinking back to the conversation she had with him weeks ago, "Vaguely; he said... he said that he trusted Sasuke even more after out meeting, but he didn't mention anything specifically."

Mikoto felt her chest constrict, her heart was feeling heavy with every work she spoke, "I see."

Sakura looked up that the older woman, her soft voice laced with concern, "What is it Mikoto?"

Mikoto refused to meet her gaze, _how cowardice,_ "Fugaku and Sasuke request your presence at the office this evening... to speak about the business venture."

Sakura was silent, _to be in a room with Sasuke... could she handle it?_

"You don't have to agree to whatever they want you to do Sakura, but..."

Sakura bit her lip, "I'll do it."

Mikoto nodded; the answer unexpected. She looked to the clock, it read 5:49. "Very well, shower and get dressed. I will have a car service outside at 6:30."

"Hai," Sakura glanced back at Mikoto, "Will you be there as well?"

"Yes," she patted the younger woman's hand, "And remember Sakura, you don't have to agree to their whims."

Sakura nodded, feeling the dull ache take over her body. It was automatic, the movements to the shower, to donning an airy black blouse and grey skinny jeans. She didn't apply makeup, simply blow-drying her heir and trying it into a neat ponytail. "I'm ready," she called out, meeting Mikoto in the foyer.

"After you," Mikoto murmured, holding the door open to the black SUV.

"Thanks," Sakura replied, sitting stiffly against the white leather. She played with her ring finger, almost trying to rub away the tan line.

"We're here," Kakashi announced, opening the doors of the vehicle.

"Arigato Kakashi," Sakura gave the man a small smile, her step faltering as he gaze set upon the glass building.

"Come Sakura," Mikoto took her by the elbow, gently leading her up to the elevator. "Now, I want you to know Sakura, despite what happens tonight, I will always think of you as my daughter. Fugaku and I will both continue to love you as our own."

Sakura smiled, "Thank you." Her hands were shaking as they approached a set of black doors, which Kabuto opened immediately after Mikoto had knocked.

"Mrs. Uchiha," he bowed to Mikoto, his eyes rested upon Sakura, hesitating, "Miss Sakura."

"You're late," a cold voice from across the room sent shivers down her spine.

"Gomen-nasai," she hung her head, her thoughts ablaze as she saw Sasuke, Fugaku, Lee, and Naruto at the other end of the table. _So it's four against one._

"Sakura," Fugaku stood up, embracing the girl before she sat in the nearest seat to the door. "How are you?"

Sakura wanted to scream, cry, runaway. She smiled meekly, "Fine, thank you," Her heart was beating tenfold as she peeked her eyes up to look at the other end of the table. Naruto was visibly upset, his tie loosened, the ends of his sleeves untucked and pushed up to his elbows. Lee was dressed much more casually, donning a grey t-shirt and jeans. And then Sasuke; her heart tightened, noting how handsome he looked in his suit. _he always looked so good,_ She bit her lip, _no, stop! Stop thinking of him Sakura, He never loved you._ She repeated that phrase over and over in her mind, _he never loved you._

"You must be wondering why you're here, yes?" Fugaku began to speak, rousing Sakura from her thoughts. She nodded, prompting Fugaku to continue, "Very well, Murasaki came earlier, with a proposal. In layman terms, he wants to unite out businesses Sakura, under Sasuke's leadership."

Sakura absorbed the information in silence before smiling politely, "That's wonderful." And it was; Murasaki & Co. had for so long been one of the top construction firms in Asia: the unification of their firms would make them an unstoppable force.

"Yes, but that is where we come to a standstill." He looked over to his son, cursing his stupidity, "Murasaki is enchanted with you Sakura. If not for you, he would never have even dared to hand over his company so easily. He seems to think highly of you, which is why a dissolution of you marriage to Sasuke at this time would be detrimental to this company's future."

Sakura felt overwhelmed, finding it harder to breath, "What do you propose?" she asked, not knowing if she wanted to know the answer.

This time Lee spoke, "That your marriage continue, only publicly of course. For about a year, until the construction of the Ginza project is completed and Murasaki & Co. in under our control. And after that time, we will spin a story, inconsolable differences, or in legal terms, irretrievable breakdown."

Sakura clutched her fists, her knuckles turning white, she felt sick, weak. Her knees shaking, her hands trembling

"After the divorce, you will receive 1.5% of Sasuke's total equities, all in a lump sum."

She looked over to Fugaku, who was restraining himself from begging. This deal was a dream come true for him.

"Sakura," Mikoto whispered, her voice calming, gentle, holding her hand atop of Sakura's shoulders, "You don't have to say yes."

She bit the inside of her cheek, "I'll do it," she whispered, tears clouding her emerald eyes. _At least this time, I'll be in on the lie._

"No! Sakura," Mikoto fell to the seat beside her, gathering her hands in her own, "Sakura. You don't have to do this." She could only imagine the emotional damage, the scars she would carry for the rest of her life.

"It's okay Mikoto-sama," Sakura smiled softly, "I want to do this for you. For Fugaku-sama, for everyone. It's the least I can do; you've all given me so much."

"Oh Sakura," Mikoto broke down, feeling the tears, spill onto her porcelain cheeks, "I'm sorry," she left the room, walking to the sitting area in front of the front desk.

"Mikoto," Fugaku followed after her, calling her name down the hallway, "Please, darling."

"Go away," she muttered bitterly, sitting on the leather couch in the waiting area.

"Mikoto, he knelt in front of her, "Mikoto. Please understand that this is not about hurting Sakura. It's about the company. If there were any other way, I would take it. But there's not. If Murasaki found out about their divorcee he would pull out of the Ginza project, leaving us in severe debt. We would have to cut costs, fire employees, men and women, with families to feed, We'd..."

"Stop," she held out her hand, "Your points are valid, yes, but I still can't help but feel disgusted with you at this point."

He sighed, running his hand through his midnight hair, "Mikoto."

She shook her head, pushing away his hands. She walked to the elevator, looking back at her husband who looked like a lost puppy, still kneeling on the plush carpet. Her heart feeling heavy, confused, "Don't come home tonight," she spoke quietly, walking through the gold doors alone.

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

The room was deathly quiet once Fugaku left, leaving Sakura shifting uncomfortably under the gaze of the three men in front of her. She played with her bracelet, a purple string braided with white that Sasuke had made her one rainy afternoon. Her mind wandered, her heart constricting as she remembered.

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

 _Sasuke leaned against the leather couch, one are wrapped around Sakura while his other arm held up a contract._

 _"Sasu?" Sakura asked, glancing up at her husband, "Are you done yet?"_

 _He chuckled, "No. I'm not." He looked over to Sakura, internally laughing at her pouty demeanor, "And I do believe that's the eighth time you've asked me that."_

 _She laughed, poking him playfully with her forefinger, "It's because you're taking sooooo long. I'm starving."_

 _He raised his brow, taking note of the empty carton of Ben and Jerry's strewn across the living room table, "Didn't you just eat a bowl of ice-cream?"_

 _"That's not food." She reminded him gently, "It''s a snack." She held up her strings, "I'm mean look. I've made three of these puppies already."_

 _He rolled his eyes, "Please. Tying two strings together is hardly considered a bracelet. Any simpleton could make one of those... things."_

 _Sakura snorted, "Oh, how high and mighty of you Mr. Lord Sasuke of YK Uchiha. Fine," she sat up in her seat, grinning, "If you think you can do better, then here," she stuck out her arm and held out her box of strings, "Make me one." She stuck out her tongue teasingly, "Unless you're scared."_

 _Sasuke arched his brow, accepting her challenge. "Very well then," he set his work down and selected a purple string, then a white one from the box, and knotted them together. The then wove them over one another, tying a perfect circle around his wrist. "There," he began, noting his handiwork, "Complete."_

 _She laughed, running her fingers over the twisted twine, "Hate to break it to ya, but this sucks."_

 _He growled playfully, pinning her back against the couch, "Care to repeat that?" he asked, his face dangerously close to hers._

 _She stuck out her tongue, "Sure. Since you're so old, I guess you're hard of hearing." She smiled widely at him, enunciating each word slowly, "Your bracelet making skills are the pits."_

 _He chuckled, capturing her lips, his fingers finding the sides of her waist, "Once again, you have one last chance before I extract my payment."_

 _She giggled, squirming out of his grasp, "Never! Catch me then ya old geezer!" she squealed, running up the spiral staircase to the bedroom. She was quick, but Sasuke was infinitely faster, tackling her onto their king-sized bed in only a matter of seconds._

 _"Damn your long legs," She muttered, blowing her bangs from her forehead. He smirked, unbuttoning his dress shirt with on hand, the other keeping Sakura's hands hostage above her head. Sakura watched as he struggled out of his shirt, tossing it carelessly to the side, her heart beating wildly in her chest. She licked her lips in anticipation, "You would have been a great stripper," she murmured, moaning when she felt his lips fall briefly onto her neck. She whimpered as he tugged her dress up, "Sasuke, wait," her eyes fluttered open, her gaze fell upon his wondrous frame, "Didn't we have a dinner party thing?"_

 _He groaned, collapsing next to her onto their silk sheets, "Fuck."_

 _She giggled, curling into his side, "We could always ship it," she suggested, running her fingers over his abdomen._

 _His hand captured hers, bringing it to his lips, "Very well. My dear Sakura, I think you've fallen ill, and I, your ever devoted husband will spend his evening tending to each and every one of your needs."_

 _She smiled widely, ducking down to pres a kiss to his lips, "I don't think I've ever called in sick."_

 _He smirked, rolling on top of her. He leaned over to grab the phone, making a quick call to his secretary as he helped Sakura dispose of her dress. "Yes, she's not feeling very well. Hn, yes. I will. Have a god evening." He tossed the phone onto the nightstand, his smirk widening as Sakura's lustful countenance. "I don believe I will try my best to alleviate your ailment," he murmured against her lips._

 _She grinned, "I love it when we play doctor."_

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

 _Stop it_ , she chidded herself, feeling the lone tears well up in the corner of her eyes, _stop thinking about him._

She looked to Sasuke briefly, before her gaze settled onto the knot of his tie. "I- I agree to play along, but I don't want your money."

Sasuke stared back as of she grew another head, "That money," he snarled, "Is $35 million dollars."

"I don't want it." She retorted, eyes flaming with anger, "I never wanted our money," she whispered, wondering if he believed her.

"Very well," Naruto moved stiffly towards her, setting a contract in front of Sakura. He handed her a pen, which she took and signed the paper without looking it over.

"So it's settled," Lee stood up from his seat, breaking the tension, "Sasuke will continue to reside in the penthouse, while you may have the residence in the sake of publicity, you two will attend events, dinners, eve dates, all of which I will inform and schedule for you. Murasaki-sama has requested the attendance of you both at his villa this weekend. I expect you both to be there and act as if nothing has happened."

Sakura nodded weakly, watching Sasuke rise from his seat to leave the room. Lee left soon after bidding her adieu, leaving only her and Naruto in the room. She cast a look at Naruto, who was swirling his glass of scotch in his palm, "Naruto," she greeted gently, casting a smile in his direction.

"Why?" He asked, setting the glass on the table, "You didn't have to say yes Sakura. Yes, they would have been upset, hell, maybe a couple of people would have been fired, but it's not worth it."

"Naruto," she ran to his side, wrapping her arms around his side, "I know," she murmured, "I could have said no. But, I couldn't. Why should my stupid feelings get in the way of their dream? A billion dollar deal," she sighed, "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself, right?"

Naruto cursed, pulling her closer, "I hate them so much right now," he mumbled, tipping back the rest of his drink, "I'm sure this case has me turning into an alcoholic."

Sakura giggled, "What would Hinata say?" she joked, tucking her head underneath his chin.

"Come on buttercup," he said, "You're staying with us tonight. I'm going to feed you ice-cream and let you and Hinata paint my nails and do my hair, so long as this fucking guilt goes away."

Sakura laughed, stepping out of his embrace, "Deal," she held out her hand, smiling brightly as he shook it. They went to leave before Sakura caught a speck of Obsidian down the hall. "Just a minute," she murmured, "I'll meet you in the car lot in ten minutes."

Naruto nodded, "That's fine. I have to get a couple things from my office anyways."

Sakura bit her lip as she walked down the hall alone, towards the man who was stood erect, warily eyeing her every move. She stopped on front of him, the hold on her heart tighter with each step. "Sasuke," she greeted politely, bowing her head.

Sasuke sneered, "Sakura," he spat venomously.

She smiled politely, ignoring his harsh tone. She looked up, "You got a haircut," she murmured, noting he buzzcut that replaced his long, midnight locks.

"Yes," his tone condescending, "The doctors thought it would be advisable during surgery."

 _Hai, the accident._ Sakura glanced to his left arm, hesitantly, she reached out, "Does it still hurt?" she asked; he no longer wore a sling. The scar on his face was healing quickly and in anything, it only added to his appeal.

"Don't touch me," he snarled, stepping back from her.

Sakura ignored the pang in her heart, "Sasuke. This," she allowed her fear, "this agreement would go a lot easier if you weren't disgusted by my very presence."

Sasuke growled, finding it harder to breath, looking down upon the girl, "Is that all?"

Sakura let out a deep breath, her eyes brimming with tears. _Was that all?_ "No, no it's not. Can-" her voice cracked, tears welling up in her eyes, "Can you... lie to me, please?" Tears were falling freely, she looked up at him through long, wet lashes, "Lie to me." _Pathetic. Her request was pathetic, but those three words, even if it was a lie, would be enough._ She clutched the handle of her bag, "Please."

Sasuke looked down upon the girl, his thoughts betraying him. He understood her request, the gravity of it. Lie to me. He stepped forwards, closing the gap between them, cupping her chin in his hand. He lifted it, his obsidian eyes watching as tears fell down her ivory cheeks. Instinctively, he brushed his thumb against her soft luscious lips, daring himself to say it. _For control of an entire empire, he would say it._ "I love you," he told her, allowing himself a minute; a minute to memorize every plane and angle of her face.

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

 _Sasuke sipped his scotch, nodding, paying no attention to the man in front of him. Instead, his thoughts were on his wife, who was glaringly absent from the ballroom. "Excuse me for a moment Mr. Kim," he muttered, black Italian leather eagerly walking away from the obsequious man and his irritation laugh. His gaze was cold as he scanned the room, with no sight of the young woman in the floor length Oscar de la Renta. He sighed, his thumb rubbing his wedding band._

 _"Where are you?" he muttered, stuffing his hands into his pockets, nodding to the familiar faces as he walked past. He paused mid-stride as he saw the pink chartreuse gown through the stained-glass windows. He strode to the doors leading toward the garden, watching as she wandered through the colorful flora. His lips curled as she stopped and began to pick cherry blossoms from the trees. His Sakura._

 _Sasuke slipped through the sliding doors, closing it with the back of his foot as he walked through. His footsteps were near silent, only sounds of the music inside amd the orchestral hum of insects accompanying him. When he reached her his arms encircled her petite waist, bringing her form closer to his. She turned to face him, tears spilling slowly onto her rosy complexion, "Sasuke," she whimpered, feeling warm, feeling protected._

 _"You're crying?" he asked, brushing the tears away with the back of his hand._

 _"Happy tears," she assured him, leaning into his touch. She smiled, her countenance lighting up as she spoke, "Did I tell you how handsome you look today?" she wondered, jade eyes beaming up at him with so much light, so much happiness, so much love._

 _He chuckled, kissing her ring finger, "Almost as many times as I have told you how beautiful you are everyday," he replied, spinning her as they began to dance. Her silk chiffon gown flowed with her, her rose gold earrings gleaming in the moonlight. She was exquisite, he thought, his hold on her tightening._

 _She giggled, her fingers curling over his, "I..." she hesitated, knowing she couldn't hold it in any longer, "I think I'm pregnant."_

 _He halted his steps, frozen in shock, "What?"_

 _"I think I'm pregnant," she repeated, the tears reappearing, once more._

 _"When?" he asked, his brows knitting together, his gaze falling upon her flat belly. He placed his hand there, "When did you find out?"_

 _She bit her lip, "Today, when I was moving some stuff to the house. I noticed that I haven't had my period in two months since I haven't used any of my... feminine hygiene products," she giggled as she recounted her day, "So I asked Kabuto to bring me a pregnancy test. He bought six boxes because he didn't know what kind to get. But in the end, it didn't really matter, they all ended up being positive," she whispered, burying her head against his chest._

 _He held her close, feeling the tears leak through his cotton shirt, "Sakura," he asked, worried, running his hands down her frame, "Are you sure that you're happy?"_

 _She nodded, "Hai, very," she spoke softly, her heart nearly melting when she felt his lips press on top of her head. "I love you so much," she murmured, holding him close, "So much." It was a dream, she thought, a fantasy. How may days had she spent dreaming of this very moment, of the loving husband, the friends, the family. Countless._

 _She sniffed, rubbing away the tears as they continued to fall. Eventually she pulled back, "I'm sorry," she apologized, giggling as she noted a black smudge on his lapel, I ruined your shirt with my mascara." She tried to rub the stain away but caught her hands with his, bringing her to him once again._

 _He kissed her hand, her ring finger, her nose, her forehead, then finally he took her lips. His eyes were open as he watched her eyes flutter with each kiss, each touch. "I love you," the words were faint, muffled, and lost within the wind._

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

He watched as the tears dripped down onto her ivory cheeks, feeling uneasy. _A lie,_ he reminded himself, _it was all just a lie._ Immediately, molten obsidian turned cold as he walked away from her, fists clenched tightly. _A lie. He felt nothing for her. Nothing._

Meanwhile, she fell against the floor, her heart engulfed in a tight fist, shattering it into pieces.

 _I love you,_ the words replayed through Sakura's mind the rest of the night and haunted her in hse dreams. She dreamt of him, dreamt of him whispering those words to her, dreamt of his kisses, his touches. She cried out, falling, falling, until everything was consumed in the suffocating darkness.

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

"Sasuke." A voice called out his name, "Sasuke! Did you see that?" The camera turned to the woman in front of him, her eyes shining with delight as the night sky danced with colors. She squealed as another firework set off over the lake, taking his hand, dragging him closer to the waters edge.

Sasuke laughed, "Sakura, slow down. I'm going to drop this thing." She giggled, taking the camera from his hands, pointing it at his face, "Fine, I'll be the director." She turned her attention back to the fireworks, the camera however pointed down towards their feet.

Ten minutes later, the fireworks began to wane and a waltz had come on over the speakers. Sasuke smirked, turning to face Sakura, "May I have this dance?" he asked, whispering into her ear.

She giggled, agreeing, balancing the camera on his shoulder with on hand as they danced to the song. "Tchaikovsky," she murmured sleepily, leaning her head against his warm chest.

"Indeed, Sleeping Beauty's waltz." He held her hand, bringing it to his lips, kissing her ring finger.

She smiled, the camera was facing her, the fireworks made for a beautiful backdrop as they swayed to and fro. "I love you," she murmured, snuggling into his chest. The camera fuzzed, the sounds cut off, before the screen went blank.

Sasuke sat frozen in his seat, his frown intensifying as he turned off the screen to his desktop. He walked away from his desk to the large bay windows overlooking the city. He fingered the rings in his pocket; his, then hers. _He would have to return them soon, they were to portray a happily married couple after all._ he sighed, glancing back to the screen. Through the screen was off, the video still played, voices emitting from the speakers.

"Sakura," he started, "Why don't you tell our future son why you're painting his room pink."

Sakura laughed, "You mean out future daughter? Why, I think she'll love it!" She giggled, running across the room, "And it's going to match the stuffed giraffe your dad brought over last night."

"Hn," he heard the strokes of paint roller onto the walls, "I still say we should keep it white until we are certain of the baby's gender."

Sakura sighed dramatically, "Fine. Are you saying you don't trust my motherly instincts?"

Sasuke couldn't stand it, curiosity getting the better of him. He walked back, flicking on the screen.

The screen flashed alive, showing a brightly lit room. The camera faced Sakura who was dressed in white painter overalls and a yellow t-shirt. Her feet were bare, her hair tied up in a messy bun. He heard himself laugh and pull her close, her breathing audible, "No, not at all." He kissed her neck, "We've just found out you're pregnant Sakura, the fact that we're painting this room already is a bit too soon don't you think?"

"Hm," Sakura spun around, taking the camera from his grasps, "Fine," she danced with the camera, "I have a better idea for the paint then," she set the device on top of the dresser covered with white sheets. She grinned wickedly, throwing a thumbs up to the camera before whirling around, "This!" She flicked her paintbrush at him, pink flecks splattering onto his white shirt and his precious locks.

"Sakura!" he roared, grabbing for her waist, but she dodged, continuing to splash pain onto his body. She laughed, running from his outstretched hands. He cornered her soon enough, his hands on either side of her, trapping against the wall. She blew the bangs out of her eyes, a wicked smile on her lips as she looked up innocently.

"I concede?" She tipped her head to the side, giving him those puppy dog eyes.

He chuckled, "Surrender is futile," he murmured, taking her lips. He plundered greedily, grasping her waist, fingers clenched deeply against her soft skin. She moaned, winding her arms around his neck, lifting her up to rest atop his pelvis. "Sasu," she spoke faintly, pulling her head back, "Stop for a second."

"No," he replied gruffly, undoing her outfit. "Fuck," he cursed, frustrated, getting stuck on one of the buttons, "Why are you wearing overalls?"

She giggled, pushing his hands away, "Sasuke, the camera's still on." She pressed a quick kiss on his lips, before detaching herself from his grasp, "Do you really want to make a sex tape?" she joked, running towards the dresser.

"Hn?" He turned to face the camera, a red blinking light verifying Sakura's claim. "Very well," he watched Sakura as she flicked it off while unbuttoning his shirt. Sasuke's frown intensified as he watched his trademark smirk and heard her laugh, before the picture turned black.

"Enough," Sasuke growled, grabbing the SD card from the slot, throwing it into his left drawer. He rubbed his face, collapsing into his chair. _He cared for her._ Impossible. But the videos; didn't actions speak louder than words? He cursed, gripping his fist. He opened the bottle of painkillers, swallowing three before throwing it against the wall. The pain was returning; the headache. He groaned, leaning against the cool leather. _I love you._ He heard thoes three words, running through his mind. Her soft, melodious voice; _I love you._

"You loved her as well."

Sasuke jumped as his eyes focused on the woman in front of him. She was old, certainly, at least seventy, dressed in a white dress, her hair cut short. She wore blus snadals, and a gold chain hung delicately against her neck. "Who are you?" he hissed, his hand hovering over his phone.

The elderly woman smiled, cold hands patting his cheek affectionately, "Ah, you don't remember, do you?"

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

SasuSaku version of Tullie's **Forget Me Not**

Hope you enjoyed,

Untill next time


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

by

Fairykitten56

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto and the original plot for this story is owned by Tullie (used in her SessRin Inuyasha fic, **Forget Me Not** )

Notes: I'm going to go ahead and upload this chapter because I have recently come to find out that I will most likely bee at Hot Topic on Wednesday instead of uploading this chapter. See you guys on the 18th!

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

Sasuke sat still as the older woman flitted forwards. She wore a white floor-length dress with full length sleeves and a scoop neck. Her hair was equally as white, her face pale and wrinkled.

"Who are you?" he repeated again, a cold shiver running through his veins.

The woman smiled softly, wrinkles crinkling beneath her eyes, "You may call me Akemi."

He gripped the armrests, "Very well, Akemi," he hissed, hovering his hand over the phone, "Why are you in my office?"

She tutted, ignoring the question. She laid a hand on his shoulder, her eyes glancing back to the computer. She smiled; his display had yet to be changed. It was of Sakura on their wedding day; she wore her dress, her back to the camera, but her face turned to the side as she danced in the meadow. She was smiling, holding a bouquet of purple orchids in her hand, the sun setting an orange hue over the sky. _She was breathtakingly beautiful in that moment._

"Why are you being so difficult?: She asked, her soft voice sending shivers down his spine. Immediately, she was to his left. She sat down on his desk, regarding him with a faint smile, "You are stubborn. Just like you're grandfather."

Sasuke stilled, wary eyes watching her every move, "You knew my grandfather?"

"Hai," she fingered her necklace, remembering, "I was his wife."

Sasuke snorted, falling back into his chair, "He's had many."

Her heart constricted at his words, "Hai. He had." She stood up, "I was his first wife."

Sasuke frowned, _his first? Had his grandmother not been the first?_

"Yes," she murmured, "You're grandmother was his second wife."

He growled, fists clenched tight, "Who are you!"

She ignored him once more, "Come," she held her hand out, "I want to show you something."

Sasuke eyed her hand skeptically, "And if I don't?"

"Come," she replied, He sighed, placing his hand in hers. Then, there was a flash of white light, before he felt himself be thrown through the distance.

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

 _"Your grandfather has passed away sir."_

 _Sasuke sat, rooted to the same position, his hand clutched around the gold fountain pen. Kabuto stood in front of him nervously, moving from side to side, "Sir?"_

 _Sasuke's eyes darted to the impish man, disgusted by his presence, "Leave," he growled out._

 _The man gasped, "Why, yes sir. Of course sir." Kabuto bowed several times before he left the room._

 _Alone, Sasuke laid his head against the back on his leather seat, fingering the pen between his forefinger and thumb. The feeling he held in his stomach was odd, the utter numbness he felt of the death of the sole man who had raised him when he was younger was mystifying. He should have felt pain for the man's death, or at least some compassion, yet he felt empty, devoid of emotion._

 _He smirked, setting the gold pen onto the cherrywood desk is that not what his last entanglement had called him. A statue? He scoffed at the idea, he was far better looking than a statue._

 _He stood up from the desk, straightening out his tie in front of his bathroom mirror, before opening those double doors to the world; it was time for the press conference._

 _"Mr. Uchiha! Now that your grandfather had died you are now CEO of Uchiha Reality. How does that make you feel?"_

 _"Mr. Uchiha! Has your family since reconciled due to the death of the Uchiha patriarch?"_

 _"Mr. Uchiha!"_

 _"Mr. Uchiha!"_

 _Later that night, as he walked into his desolate penthouse suite, he found himself in front of a small black framed photo, perched atop of his marble fireplace. It was on him and his grandfather, in front of a large set of doors. The younger Sasuke held a large pair of scissors, which was to cut a large red ribbon held by his grandfather. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, it was of their first of many building complexes they had built together._

 _He sighed, that man in the picture was his idol. He had taken him in when his own father had left himself and his mother for another woman, throwing away his inheritance, his name in society, for some whore. And from that moment, that man had molded Sasuke into his younger counterpart; equally as charming as he was ruthless._

 _Sasuke's cellphone beeped, signaling to him a phone-call, most likely from an investor. He hesitated to answer it, picking up his blackberry with ease, yet his attention was focused on the photo. Hie eyes flickered to the name flashing on the screen, "Tao Yakamiro", on of the richest men in all of Japan. He pressed a button on his phone, simultaneously as he set the photo down onto it's front._

 _"Uchiha. Yes, Yakamiro-sama, what can I do for you?"_

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

 _Four days had passed since the death of his grandfather, four days of sincere apologies, condolences and endless streams of flowers._

 _"Sir," the driver glanced back in the rear view mirror, "We have arrived."_

 _"Hn," Sasuke glanced through the tinted windows to the building. So they did. He buttoned hit two-piece suit as he stepped out of the black Escalade, handing his blackberry to his bumbling assistant who was struggling to hold open the doors to the funeral home. "Forward all calls to my voicemail."_

 _"Yes sir, of course sir," Kabuto bowed his head as Sasuke passed through._

 _"Ah, Mt. Uchiha I presume," greeted and elderly gentleman as he hobbled down a set of stairs. "You are just on time," he told the younger man, shaking his hand before leading him to a set of doors, "Please, after you."_

 _"Hn," Sasuke pushed open the doors, finding himself alone in a large room. Sasuke frowned, glancing at his Rolex, "Am I early?"_

 _The elderly man gasped, "No," he hesitated, "You are on time. The ceremony is to start in ten minutes."_

 _"No one is here."_

 _"Yes, um, they all sent their condolences." The man gestured to the flowers that crowded the front of the room, "They were unable to attend."_

 _Sasuke's eyes flickered to the black casket, "Very well."_

 _"Please, have a seat. I am sure the rest are simply running late." The man bowed before leaving the room. Alone, Sasuke sat rigidly on the wooden seat. As his gaze fell upon the casket, his heart clenched; how odd._

 _The sounds of the doors opening distracted Sasuke from his musings._

 _"Sasuke," the man greeted, his wife and son in tow._

 _Sasuke smirked, standing up to greet the man, "Father. I'm surprised you came."_

 _Fugaku stiffened, showing his wife to her seat, "I thought that was behind us now Sasuke," he spoke, his voice calm and soothing._

 _Sasuke scoffed, "And I see you brought your, family. Lovely."_

 _"Yeah, because I sure as hell wanted to be here," Itachi retorted, folding his arms as he flopped onto the seat._

 _"Well then why don't you leave. Your presence alone is making me ill."_

 _Fugaku growled, "Do not make this day hostile son."_

 _Sasuke rolled his eyes, sitting back down in his seat, "Do what you please, but you have no say over my life."_

 _Fugaku stood up to talk to his son but was stopped by Mikoto who gave him a pointed look. Fugaku sighed and took his seat. The foursome sat in silence until five minutes later, when an elderly woman walked into the room. Sasuke raised a brow as he watched her walk down the aisle, taking a seat in the middle row. She had to be in her mid seventies, her hair snow-white, her face wrinkled with age. She wore a black dress and shoes, the sole piece of jewelry on her body a necklace. She folded her hands over one another, bowing her head in respect._

 _Just then, the priest came in, turning Sasuke's attention away from the woman. He began the ceremony, opening with the eulogy. It was more than twenty minutes later when the ceremony ended, and Fugaku and his family left, leaving Sasuke and the older woman in the room._

 _Sasuke sat in his seat, his face impassive. The elderly woman shuffled into his view, placing a bare hand on his face._

 _"You look so much like him," she murmured, smiling as his eyes shifted to scrutinize her face._

 _"Who are you?" He growled, pushing her off of him._

 _The woman simply smiled, turning away to face the casket, "You are so much like him. Did you know that your grandfather looked exactly like you when he was younger?"_

 _Sasuke paused, "You knew my grandfather?"_

 _The woman once again dodged his question, "Your grandfather was an odd man. Did you know that he despised doing the dishes?" She laughed, "I would dry out his hands, that's what he told me anyways." She looked to the younger man, "Tell me, did he still take his coffee with two cream and two sugars?"_

 _Sasuke was silent, uncertain of the woman's mental health, "Who are you?" he asked once again, this time, his tone harsh and demanding._

 _The woman faltered in her step, "Of course," she murmured, "My apologies." She held out her hand, "Akemi Gato, I," she looked towards the casket, "I was your grandfathers first wife_

 _Sasuke was shocked, "Pardon?"_

 _She smiled softly, "His first wife. Before he married your grandmother, Kumiko, was it not?"_

 _"My grandfather has had many wives," Sasuke said callously, "It is not up to me to keep track of them."_

 _The woman stood stiff, how odd that is statement had stung so much after such a long time, "Yes. Yes he did." She looked away, clutching her necklace to her breasts._

 _"Tell me, Sasuke isn't it?"_

 _"Hn."_

 _"Do you have someone to love?"_

 _Sasuke was shocked by her bold statement, "Don't be ridiculous. Love is nothing but a fabrication of society to make ones with nothing feel as though they have something to be proud of."_

 _The woman laughed, delighted, "Oh, you are so much like him." She looked towards him, her brown eyes so expressive, "Did you ever ask yourself why no one bothered to attend this funeral service?"_

 _He paused, "They were busy."_

 _She raised a brow, "Everyone of them?"_

 _Sasuke snarled, "My grandfather was a respected and wealthy businessman-"_

 _He was interrupted by the woman, "Your grandfather was cruel and unwavering in his lust for money and power. He was not respected Sasuke, no, he was intimidating, a bully in a three-piece suit."_

 _Sasuke snarled, "You only say this because he left you for my grandmother."_

 _"I say this because you are going to be like him if you don't grow up." She took his hand and gestured to the room, "Your grandfather knew so many people. So many dignitaries, countless people who worked with him, even his seven wives, yet only five people bothered to show up. Yourself, your father, step-mother, step-brother, and myself. Do you not see it? Your grandfather was not who you idolized him to be. He was selfish, manipulative old man, bent on owning all of Japan if he could."_

 _Sasuke growled, "You dare to say that about your former husband?"_

 _The woman sighed, "Come." She walked to the doors, motioning for Sasuke to follow her. Sasuke watched the woman cautiously, he should have left, he should have walked out of the funeral home and back to the office yet he followed her into another room, this time, packed to the brim with people. He sat next to her in the back aisle, "What it this?"_

 _"A funeral service," she patted his knee, "Listen."_

 _The same priest from moments before stood before the room, beginning the ceremony with a prayer and followed by his sermon. "And now, I call upon his dear friend, Takumi Yamamura, to say a few words."_

 _Takumi walked up, clutching a cue-card to his lapel, "Thank you. For all those who have known Hizashi, know that he was a gentle man, with a loving and pure heart. He loved his family very much, especially his wife, Yuna, and his son, Neji, and his brother Kenji. We also know of course, his love of golf, spending more time at that course then with his lovely wife._

 _I remember when I first met_ _Hizashi_ _, it was on the first day of kindergarten, and he had sat by me during math class._ _Hizashi_ _was, I found out, horrible at math, but it was okay, since we had a deal. He would copy me on math tests and I would eat his snacks that his mother would pack him." The room laughed lightly, "But it was in third grade, when I learned the extent of our friendship. It was mid-fall and he had found me in the corner of the school room with a bloody nose. He demanded to know how I received it, then proceeded to beat up the boy who had beat mu up, giving him more than just a bloody nose." The man smiled, "He was very loyal."_

 _"I also remember once when_ _Hizashi_ _told me he met a girl who stole his heart. Being his best friend I must admit I was rather shocked and thought evil things about that girl. Of course as you all know, I am referring to Yuna. I was so envious of Yuna. It was not because I'm in love with Yuna, but it's more of I was simply not used to sharing_ _Hizashi's_ _time with anyone else. It was always me and_ _Hizashi_ _. However, when I met Yuna, I didn't know how I would react. Yuna turned out to be a really nice person and she ended up being a good friend of mine too. I must say, I was happy for_ _Hizashi_ _and Yuna._

 _Hizashi's_ _death was sudden. I remember when I heard the news I simply could not believe it._ _Hizashi_ _was too young but as it slowly occurred to me I have realized that_ _Hizashi_ _indeed lived his life wonderfully._ _Hizashi_ _was well-loved and he had done so many things on earth and I'm sure he'll do much more in heaven. I will forever be grateful to have known_ _Hizashi_ _. I will forever be grateful for spending 30 years of my life with a friend like him. All the memories I have shared with him will forever be cherished and remembered._ _Hizashi_ _will forever live in my heart... In out hearts."_

 _He handed the mic back to the priest, "And now, his son, Neji would like to say a few words." A tall, lanky man in a black dress shirt came to the front, his shoulder length brown hair swaying ever so slightly._

 _"Thank you. My father was a man that was kind and generous. He loved all of us with such joy and pride that it lit up his face every time we were together. There was never a time that I could not talk to him, or that he would not offer advice, asked for or not." He gave an exaggerated pointed look, causing laughter from the guests, "Some of you may not have known my father the way that I did, but for those who did not get to see this side of him missed out on knowing a great man. A man that made sure that his family was taken care of, eve if it meant he had to sacrifice something important to him. So pops, wherever you may be right now, I know that you're looking down on me and I'm going to do my best to make you proud."_

 _"Thank you." The priest too rein of the microphone as the son took his seat, "When someone who has lived a long and fulfilled life dies, it's befitting and appropriate the we should give thanks for, and celebrate their life._ _Hizashi_ _was always a happy, contented man who never wanted much out of life, just simple, quiet pleasures, sharing his life with his beloved Yuna and his son Neji._ _Hizashi_ _was a very sociable person who had many friends, he was well-like and respected, he was someone you could trust and rely on, someone you could confide in and ask for advice. Someone we have all had the great privilege of knowing. "We must all die we know" said a character in Shakespeare, "tis but the time and drawing days out that men stand upon"._ _Hizashi_ _died early evening of last Tuesday, and I know he will be greatly missed by everyone who knew and loved him."_

 _Sasuke turned to the woman when the service was over and everyone filed out of the room, leaving just Sasuke and the woman. She touched his cheek gently, before he felt the room blur, and a tug on his chest._

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

 _"Please, Mr. Uchiha, follow me," the wedding planner turned her heels, walking through a long, mirrored hallway. "The groom should be in to meet with you momentarily," she held open the door, revealing a luxurious greenhouse that was being transformed into the wedding space. Chairs lined the aisle, bouquets of purple tulips strategically placed every few meters. White lanterns hung from the ceiling, and candles encased in glass dangled from the branches of the willow tree in front of the room._

 _"No!" A hushed exclamation of frustration came from behind him, Sasuke turned, his lips quirking at the sight of a girl on her tiptoes, standing at the top of the last rung of the ladder, but not yet reaching the ceiling._

 _"Do you need help?"_

 _The girl gasped, shocked to hear another voice when she had assumed she was alone in the room. She spun to face him, her footing on the steps slipped and she began to fall. She shrieked in fear, expecting the worst. But instead she found herself starring up into molten obsidion eyes, her petite form secure in his arms. "I..." she trailed off, finding her breath taken away by presence._

 _Sasuke quirked a brow, the girl in his arms was really quite small. He frowned as he observed a swimming of emotions throught her large, emerald eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked, his voice was deep and smooth._

 _She nodded, not trusting her ability to speak. He studied her, only out of curiosity, or so he told himself. Her skin was porcelain, her nose small, and delicate. Her cheeks were dusted rose, her lips, lush and vibrant red. But oddly, he noted, there was barely a hint of make-up. Her hair was an interesting color of vibrant pink and her lashes were long, masking those jade eyes he found so enchanting. He frowned once more, enchanting? She was a girl._

 _"How old are you?" he asked, his voice cold._

 _She stuttered, not expecting the question, "Um, 22."_

 _22, he was unsure whether to be pleased by the flood of relief her answer brought forth. 22..._

 _"Um," she squirmed in his arms, the continued contact making her uneasy, "Could you put me down, please?"_

 _"Hn," he set her down, her legs shaking as she placed her heeled feet firmly on the ground._

 _"Thank you," she murmured, bowing her head, not daring to look up at him, "For saving me."_

 _"Hn," he was about to continue when Naruto walked into the room, his baritone echoing through the glass building._

 _"Sasuke! Buddy, there you are," he clasped Sasuke on the back, "This week's been crazy. But I'm glad you made it back in time," he turned to Sakura, "How goes the decorating?" he asked, shooting Sakura a silly grin._

 _She laughed, "Not well." She shook her head at the ladder, "Not well at all. I think I need to wait for Kiba to get here to finish the ceiling. I'll stivk to the ground-level."_

 _"Heh, could have told you that myself missy," he tapped her ton the nose, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Sasuke found himself envious of his friend's current position with the girl, a feeling of jealousy bubbling through when she kissed his cheek. Hell, what was wrong with him? He didn't even know her name._

 _"Anyways," Naruto unhooked his arm from around her waist, "Guess I oughta_ _be the ever gracious hose and introduce you two properly. Sasuke, this is Sakura, Hinata's maid of honor and for all intensive purposes, my little sister. Sakura, this is Sasuke, my best man and oldest friend."_

 _Sakura blushed as she shook his hand, "It's nice to meet you Sasuke."_

 _Sasuke, he smirked, he liked the way it rolled off her tongue. "Likewise, Sakura."_

 _"Come on, we'll leave little Sakura to her flowers." He laughed, fluffing her hair affectionately, "I have some gin up in the parlor." He strutted out of the room, leaving Sasuke staring at the girl in front of him._

 _Inexplicably, he felt drawn to her like a moth to a flame. He stepped closer, smirking as he watched her pupils dilate, her subconscious lick of her lips. He took her left hand, pressing a kiss to it, "Save a dance for me tonight.:_

 _She nodded her head, watching him as he left the room. She let out a deep breath the moment the doors to the greenroom closed, squealing, "Oh my gosh!"_

 _Just centimeters from the door, Sasuke paused. He had heard her squeal. He tucked his hands into his pockets, walking wo the parlor, a satisfied smirk played on his face for the rest of the day._

 _Then, the edges began to blur, a bright light shone, and once again he felt himself thrown into another time._

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

 _Sasuke set his flute of champagne onto the table, his gaze following the young woman in the peach dress. He watched as she laughed and danced, her movements soft, and free. She now held a young boy in her arms, watching over him as his parents danced a waltz. His long, elegant fingers tapped the glass table, musing, wondering if anyone had ever held his attention as much as she._

 _"Ladies and gentleman, the last slow song of the night..."_

 _Sasuke glanced at his watch, cursing as he noted the time. It was nearly midnight; had he really wasted so much time sitting in his chair? He sighed, getting up, striding confidently towards the young woman. His brow raised as another man neared her, distain clearly etched on his marble countenance. The other man faltered in his steps, hastily retreating from the prize. Sasuke smirked, his arms encircling her small waist. "I believe you own me a dance," he murmured, turing her to face him._

 _Her Jade eyes were wide, "Sasuke," she murmured, ivory cheeks tainted red. She smiled, "You changed your suit," she noted, lifting her hand to set atop of his shoulder._

 _He chickled, grasping her small hand in his, "As did you." His eyes trailed her petite form, secure in a peach, pleated one shoulder dress, "You look beautiful."_

 _She bit her lip, ducking her head bashfully, "Thank you." They swayed in unision, Sasuke noting how perfectly she fit in his arms. "This is my favorite song," she whispered, peeking up to stare at his flawless visage._

 _"Ed Sheeran," he remarked, "It's a classic."_

 _"I know right!" Her eyes brightened, "It's the best!" She laughed, "I know it's silly but wouldn't this be the best first dance song ever? I can totally picture it. Imagine a garden with white tulips, and fairy lights! Oh and tea-lights!" She giggled, shaking her head, "I should really shut up. It's a problem. Once I get started on flowers I can go on for days."_

 _"Nonsense," his hold on her tightened, "You're delightful."_

 _She was without words, blushing, "Um... thank you." She closed hr eyes briefly, her pulse erratic, "So... what does Sasuke do for a living?"_

 _"Real-estate." His answer was swift, "What does Sakura do?"_

 _"Florist. I work with Hinata. We just recently convinced the owner of the flower shop to do big events like weddings, so this was out first test run I guess." She looked around the room, grinning, "I think it was a success."_

 _He nodded, "A fitting job. All of thoes arrangements are your creations?"_

 _"Yeah. It took forever but it was totally worth it. Hinata loved them, she almost cried, then I almost cried and we were almost a pathetic sobbing mess of tulle and mascara." She laughed, "I'm sorry," she apologized, "I keep going on these really weird tangents, you're probably bored out of your mind right now."_

 _"Not at all." Regrettably his hold on her slacked as the song ended, "May I-" he was however, interrupted by the DJ._

 _"And now, can I get all the ladies lined up to the front? The bride is ready to throw her bouquet!"_

 _Sakura grinned, glancing behind her shoulder at the mass of women gathering in front of the stage, "That's me." She bit her lower lip, hesitating, before bouncing up quickly to place a soft kiss on his cheek, "Thank you for asking me to dance." She gathered her gown, waving her fingers as she ran up to the crowd._

 _Sasuke stood motionless, in near shock._

 _"You're playing with fire," a man noted, walking next to Sasuke._

 _"Hn?" Sasuke turned his head to the right, taking not of his friend of almost two decades._

 _Naruto glared back. "Sakura's not the type of girl you can just hit and run. But if you do, I'll kill you. Hell, all the men in this room will massacre you."_

 _Sasuke raised his brows, "Do you really care for her that much?"_

 _"Yeah," he shrugged, "Like I said, she's practically my little sister. Why else do you think you've never met her before?"_

 _Sasuke knit his brows, "You were hiding her from me?" he asked, feeling slightly offended._

 _"Yeah." Naruto's tone was stern as he continued, "So exactly what are your intentions with Sakura?"_

 _Sasuke was silent, watching as the bouquet of purple lilies flew in a arc and landed in the vey hands of the young woman he found so enchanting. He smirked as their eyes locked, jade on obsidian, "I intend on marrying her."_

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

 _Sakura held his hand as they walked through the garden, her heart beating tenfold as she thought of what to say next. It was three months into their relationship, and she felt herself falling more and more each and everyday. She peeked up at Sasuke, blushing as he caught her._

 _"Are you alright?" he asked, pressing a kiss to the top of her head._

 _She nodded, "I'm fine."_

 _"Very well," he stopped walking, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Close your eyes," he murmured, brushing his lips against her eyelids._

 _Sakura giggled, "Okay." She shut her eyes, waiting in silence._

 _Sasuke smirked, signaling to the gardener to turn on the lights. "Alright you can open them."_

 _Sakura gasped as she opened her eyes, looking around the garden. It was glittered with fairy lights, lanterns and candles. "Sasuke, this is beautiful," she broke away from his grasp, running to the center of the garden. She laughed, kicking off her heels, twirling with delight._

 _As Sasuke watched, a small lift came to his well-formed mouth and amusement shone from his endlessly black eyes. He walked over to grab an orchid, playing with the stem as he moved closer to her. She smiled as he stood in front of her, "Thank you," she murmured, resting her head against his chest, "Today was amazing."_

 _"Hn," he lifted her chin, gazing into those emerald eyes. he placed the flower into her hair, pressing a soft, promising kiss onto her lips. Sakura was breathless when he pulled away, "Sasuke," she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I think I'm falling in love with you," she whispered in his ear, blinking away her tears._

 _He tightened his hold on her,_ I love you. _He kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her lips,_ I love you. _And then, everything became hazy._

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

Sasuke looked up at the woman, who was smiling patiently next to him. He took in his surroundings, he was back in his office. Those memories, whatever they were, were unsettling. "What was that?"

She shrugged, "I simply helped you remember."

He snarled, gripping the armrests tight, "Why?"

"Simple. You still have time to right his wrongs. You can become a good man, someone, who when he dies, is surrounded by those who love him."

Sasuke's lip curled with disgust, "Why do you care so much for a man who left you for someone else?"

The woman teared up, "Because I loved him," she answered, her voice unwavering with her confession.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "Yet he did not love you back."

The woman looked down, "He did." _He did._ "Did you know that your grandfather had an older brother?" Sasuke shook his head. The woman continued, "Your grandfather was not the heir to the Uchiha business, it was his older brother, who had a wife and young son long before you grandfather and I had married. You grandfather's parents disapproved of me; I was a classmate of his, on scholarship, with only and elderly grandmother left as family. But I loved him, and he loved me, so we married. It was only two months into out marriage when your grandfather's older brother and his family had died in a plane crash, leaving your grandfather to take helm of the Uchiha empire. Three months later, he ended out marriage. He was a different man after thoes three months, he was cold, and cruel, nothing like the man I married. Money had changed him into a man of warmth, passion, and feeling, to a stone cold liar."

"So tell me Sasuke," she stood up from her seat, her image slowly dissipating, "Do you have someone to love?"

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

Later that night, Sasuke sat at his desk, drinking another glass of scotch. He thought back to the funeral; his grandfather, his idol, a wealthy, highly sought-after businessman, had a funeral party of solely five, while a simple accountant, middle-income, wife and son, had a funeral party of well over one hundred people. He sighed and downed the drink, he eyelids getting heavier and heavier.

 _Do you have someone to love?_

He laughed bitterly, someone to love? All the women in his life were after one thing and one thing only; his wealth. No, he thought, bringing his hands to his face, he did not have someone to love. The women of his past relationships were looking only to upgrade their social rank by being with him and he was more than happy to oblige. And once they became too clingy, too needy, he would simply move onto the next woman to satisfy his needs.

 _Do you think your grandfather was happy?_

He reflected upon his grandfather's life, his various wives, countless affairs, yet only one son, which he disowned as soon as he married that woman. But was he happy? His grandfather had managed to make the Uchiha name infamous, becoming one of the wealthiest men in all of Asia. He had money, he had power, yet, the fake smiles and boisterous laughs at all the charity functions, in front of the cameras and the investors, were simply a facade. He wasn't happy.

 _Are you happy?_

Sasuke scoffed, sliding against the cool leather. He was Sasuke Uchiha, wealthy and prominent buisnessman, CEO of YK Uchiha, one of the richest men in all of Japan. But was he happy? He curled his lip in disgust, no, he was not happy. He was... satisfied with his life.

 _Do you have someone to love?_

Immediately his thoughts fell on Sakura. He clutched his head, starring into thoes jade eyes on his desktop. "She's nothing to me," he told himself, "Nothing."

 _I love you._ He could hear her melodious voice, her laughter, her whispers. He closed his eyes, seeing her. He gripped the edges of his armrest, "She's nothing. She's worthless. She's... fuck!" He clutched his forehead, images of her bombarding his mind. "She's nothing," he muttered it like a mantra. He didn't need love. He didn't need _her._

 _I love you._

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

SasuSaku version of Tullie's **Forget Me Not**

Hope you enjoyed,

Untill next time


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

by

Fairykitten56

Disclaimer:Naruto belongs to Kishimoto and the original plot for this story is owned by Tullie (used in her SessRin Inuyasha fic, **Forget Me Not** )

Notes: I'm back! And two days early I might add. I'm updating right now and will update again on the 18th. Enjoy my lovelies!

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

Sakura sat on the velvet settee in the center of their walk -in closet, kicking her feet to and fro as her emerald eyes wandered over the various pieces of clothing. _His_ side was colour coordinated and organized from suites to shirts, then pants and two pairs of dark wash jeans. Her side was a colorful array, a combination of second-hand and vintage clothing, mixed with the designer labels that _he_ spoiled her with.

Her eyes then landed on a large white clothing bag, tucked in the corner of her side. Her heart squeezed tight in recognition; it was her wedding dress. _Kami. Don't cry Sakura. It's just a dress._ She stood up slowly, walking towards it, memories from that day flittering about her thoughts. _It's just a dress._

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

 _Sakura brushed her hair in the full-length mirror, staring at the person who looked back. A professional make-up artist had finished moments before, leaving a stranger behind. Her eyes looked larger, brighter, her lips red with an outrageously expensive lipstick. Blush accentuated her delicate cheekbones, highlighted with a soft peach powder. She quirked her lips, amused, she certainly looked different. She looked like a sophisticated sex kitten. Who would have thought that was possible? She giggled, playing with the soft curls that framed her face._

 _"You look stunning."_

 _Sakura whipped her head around, her eyes widening in surprise, "Sasuke!" She scrambled to her feet, standing mere inches away from him, "What are you doing here? Wait!" She exclaimed, peeking around the door for any sign of the wedding planner. When she noted the cost was clear, she returned to him, hands on her hips, pouting. "Sasu, you're not supposed to see me before the wedding! It's bad luck."_

 _He chuckled, drawing her close, "I couldn't wait much longer," he told her, brushing a kiss onto her silk-covered shoulder, resisting all urges to remove it to reveal her ivory skin. "You know I'm an impatient man Sakura," he purred, knowing how easy it would be to take her._

 _She giggled, shaking her head playfully, "Fine. Since you're here, how do I look?" she asked, spinning twice in front of him. The bottom of her silk robe billowed out, revealing a lacy white slip underneath._

 _"Ravishing, divine, enchanting, exquisite," he told her, obsidian eyes burning with desire, "Must I continue?"_

 _Sakura bit the corner of her bottom lip, shaking her head._

 _"I want to kiss you," he murmured, holding her small hands in his. He brought her hands to his lips, pressing a kiss to each of her wrists. Sakura felt the pulse quicken as she watched, her knees shaking with every touch._

 _"Sakura," he started, fingering her engagement ring, "I..."_

 _"Sasuke!" Hinata hissed as she walked back in with the dress in her hands, though it was still in the white garment bag. "You can't be in here!" she chided, setting the dress onto the bed._

 _Sasuke sighed, brushing his lips once more against her hand, "Very well. It seems I'm being kicked out." He kissed her cheek, "I suppose I'll see you in an hour."_

 _Sakura smiled, her voice soft, "I'll be the one in white."_

 _He smirked, nodding his head to Hinata when he left the room._

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

 _Sakura brushed away the tears that brimmed in the corner of her eyes, watching as her bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down the aisle together, waiting behind inside the castle._

 _"You're crying?" The wedding planner asked, concerned. She held up a handkerchief, embroidered with the initials SU._

 _Sakura laughed as she took the soft, white silk, gently wiping the tears away, "Is this Sasuke's?"_

 _"Hai, your husband is an incredibly thoughtful man," the woman smiled, fixing her veil, "He told me that you might need it. Turns out he was right."_

 _Sakura shook her head, willing the tears to stop, "He is, he's wonderful. I just, I just wished that my family was here."_

 _"They are," the woman's voice was soothing, "They are looking down at you right now, so proud, and so happy. I promise." She smiled sincerely, "Now get ready."_

 _Sakura let out a deep breath as she walked in front of the large french doors, feeling her body tense up in fear. Before her was a white stone path, leading to a gazebo in the centre of the expansive garden. Standing in the centre of the gazebo stood Sasuke and the vicar._

 _She could hear the quartet change from their original instrumental to the familiar wedding march, "Alright Sakura, it's time," the wedding planner pushed open the doors, "Don't trip," she winked, handing Sakura her bouquet of white orchids before stepping behind her to fluff out the train of her dress._

 _Sakura giggled, stepping through the doors. Okay Sakura, she thought, walking slowly down the isle to the music, you can do this. Don't trip. Don't fall. Smile._

 _She was halfway to the gazebo chairs when the guests began. She scanned the audience as she walked past, grateful for their encouraging smiles. Her hands began to shake as her eyes finally landed on her groom. He stood erect, warm obsidian eyes watching her every move. Finally she reached the steps, thanking Sasuke as he stepped down to help her up. She turned to hand Hinata her bouquet, before setting her hands in Sasuke's. She blushed as he squeezed her hands, looking up to the vicar who promptly began his speech._

 _"Friends, family, and guests, today begins the first day of this couple's life as husband and wife..."_

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

"Miss Sakura?" Kabuto knocked on the closet door, "Miss Sakura are you in there? Sasuke-sama's car service is already here!"

Her heart clenched, _he's here,_ "Oh." Quickly she sat up, rushing to grab her luggage, "Hai, I'm here, sorry!" She pushed open the doors, wheeling out her bags.

"I'll get those Miss Sakura," he waddled over, towing her yellow suitcase down the stairs. Sakura followed obediently, stuffing her hands in the pocks of her lace sundress.

Kabuto's beady eyes darted back ad forth to Sakura. He sighed, her once bright and expressive eyes were lackluster, her frame much too skinny for someone so petite. He chose his words carefully, "How are you faring Miss Sakura?"

Sakura's eyes peeked up from the floor, "Well, thank you Kabuto." Her response was dull and automatic, lacking her cheerful countenance, "Yourself?"

He frowned, "Wonderful," he muttered, holding open the front doors for the magnificent mansion for her to pass through. Both statements were lies. Since Sasuke-sama had awoken from the accident, he had been in a constant bad mood, causing suffering to his most loyal and effervescent employee. But perhaps, he thought, watching Sakura climb into the limo, he had not suffered as much as Sakura.

He handed the luggage to the driver, who placed it into the trunk. He smiled as he noted the contrast of their bags; Sasuke's suitcase was black, monogrammed leather while hers were yellow polka-dotted. Yes, Miss Sakura was perfect for his boss. She balanced him, bringing laughter and happiness to his life. He just hoped and prayed to Kami that he would remember.

Inside the limo Sakura sat against the cool leather, her face set against the tinted windows. She shivered, the AC blasted in the back. She turned her head and saw Kabuto and the driver talking briefly before Kabuto hopped in next to her.

"Sasuke-sama's car will meet us in ten minutes to Murasaki-sama's residence. You will transfer yourself into his vehicle and from there you will drive up together. Is that clear?"

Sakura nodded dully, biting her lip. _Was he so disgusted by her that he had to take a separate car?_ She sighed, curling up in her corner. Her sight soon turned weary as the buildings blurred into one another, the people indistinguishable from the trees. In a matter of moments she had fallen asleep, succumbing to her exhaustion.

She dreamt of a garden full of orchids and tulips, a picnic full of fruit and cupcakes, kids frolicking about, their laughter, their squeals of joy. She dreamt of a midnight-haired gentleman who held her close, who whispered sweet nothings, and who never said goodbye.

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

Three hours later she was awoken by Kabuto's voice, his index finger poking her shoulder repeatedly. "Miss Sakura. Miss Sakura. Please wake up Miss Sakura. Sasuke-sama is not a patient man. Miss Sakura!"

She yawned, her sleepy eyes setting upon the man with a ghostly pale complexion. She giggled at the look upon his face, "Sorry Kabuto." She tucked her bangs to the side, "Car rides always put me to sleep."

Instantly his expression softened, his tone genial as he ushered her out of the car, "It's alright Miss Sakura. Please do hurry," he held the door open for her, watching as she crouched out of the limo, and walked up to the silver coupe. He scrambles to grab their luggage, placing it into the trunk of the Mercedes. He ran over to the driver's side of the car, bowing his head in respect, "Everything is in order sir."

"Hn," Sasuke glanced over to his assistant, "Is my father arriving later?"

"Yes sir." Kabuto spoke hesitantly, watching as Sakura buckled up her seat belt, "They are arriving later in the evening."

"Very well," Sasuke shifted the car into gear and sped off onto the highway. Sakura was quiet as she watched him drive, playing with the buttons to adjust her seat. She smiled once she got the perfect spot, leaning comfortably against the soft leather, "How are you today Sasuke?"

He looked upon her, disdain clearly etched upon his face, "Small talk Sakura? Really?"

She closed her eyes, _I tried, I really did,_ "Gomen." She exhaled, the silence, the tension, was slowly becoming unbearable. With a quick flick of her wrist she turned on the radio, tuning into her favourite station.

"Hits Tokyo, 98.1. This is Sammy Q, with a request from a man nicknamed Jay. We will be playing your requests for the next hour. But for now Thinking Out Loud, by Ed Sheeran."

Sakura's breath hitched, her eyes flicking to _him._ The song was starting, the guitar and the calm voice of the lead singer. She tightened her hands into fists, closing her eyes, listening, remembering...

.forgetmenot.

 _Sakura held Sasuke's hand as they walked towards the doors to the ballroom. She giggled as she peeked in; the bridesmaids and groomsmen were finishing up there little dance number to Baby Got Back._

 _"And now," the DJ's voice boomed over the loudspeakers, "The moment you have all been waiting for; may I present you, for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha!"_

 _Sasuke looked over to Sakura and smirked, tightening his hold on her hand as they walked through the double doors held open by the hotel staff. The crowd applauded and cheered with fervor as they strode into the center of the dance floor, the music changing from the fast-paced number to the song for their first dance: Thinking Out Loud._

 _Sasuke wrapped his left arm around her waist, bending down to brush his lips against hers. She was blushing as he did, eagerly matching his touch. She smiled brightly when they pulled away, gently wiping away her lipstick from his lips with her thumb. "We're married," she murmured dreamily, resting her head against his chest. She breathed in his mucky scent, a mixture of cologne, and aftershave, the effects dizzying, intoxicating._

 _"So we are," he kissed the top of her head, swaying to the rhythm of the music. He pulled away to spin her, dipping her down low, whilst she laughed the entire time. She beamed as he drew her back into his arms, moving onto her tip toes to kiss his chin._

 _"Well me, I fall in love with you every single day," she sang along with the song, wrapping her arms around his neck. She set her gaze on him, her eyes slowly misting as the song continued. Sasuke gazed back, her jade eyes shining and so expressive. He could see her emotions, how easily he read her._

 _"You can never keep secrets," he told her, kissing her eyelids, "Your eyes say too much."_

 _She bit her lip thoughtfully, cocking her head to the side, "What are they saying now?"_

 _He chuckled; he saw happiness, laughter, and love. He took her left hand, kissing her ring finger. He held her gaze as the song began to die off, though this time Sasuke sang, his baritone hushed, "And baby we found love right where we are."_

 _Sakura laughed, wiping her eyes, still crying, "You're my husband!" She leaned up to kiss him, arms wrapped around his neck._

 _He smiled as he lifted her up, arms tightening around her small waist. He held her close, bending down to set her beck onto the floor, his lips still pressed against hers. The crowd was whistling and clapping when they pulled apart, Sakura's cheeks flushed, his fingers tangled in her hair. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, "As you are my wife."_

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

Sakura felt a lone tear drop down her cheek when she opened her eyes. She turned her head, frowning as she noted Sasuke's death grip on the steering wheel. His jaw clenched, a look of agitation on his clear visage. He looked at her through the corner of his eyes, flicking off the radio, relishing in the silence the remained for the rest of the trip.

"We're here," he announced, his shoulders tense as he drove through a set of large, black wrought iron gates.

"It's beautiful," Sakura murmured, sitting up in her seat to take the villa in. It was expansive, luxurious, and newly built. A modern piece of paradise just hours away from the city; or so it was advertised. It lied on a lush green hill, with two other water features in front of the yard, a tennis court, an infinity pool and bar. And that was just what she could see from the car.

"Hn," Sasuke interrupted her train of thought, pulling out something from his jacket pocket. "Here," he looked over at her, handing her the small, black velvet box.

Sakura blinked as she took the box from his hand, placing it gently onto her lap. Apprehensively, she lifted the lid, speechless at what lay inside. She fingered the diamonds, berating herself as she felt the tears stream down her cheek. _Kami,_ she thought, _her rings._ She slowly lifted the gold and platinum bands from the box, sliding them onto her ring finger, one by one. The wedding band first, the engagement ring second. The weight was heavy, almost uncomfortable, her hands shaking with fear, with heartache. She swallowed dryly, holding her hand in front of her, remembering that day. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry..._

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

 _Sakura grinned as she watched the sun set from the balcony of their beach house. From where she stood, the yellow seemed to melt into a canvas of red and purple while the sound of the waves lapping rhythmically against the shores only added to the mystique. "Sasu," she murmured, leaning back into his warm chest, "It's so beautiful."_

 _He smirked, tightening his hold on her, "I thought you'd enjoy it." He pressed a soft kiss against the top of her cotton candy tresses, running his hand down the length of her arm before capturing her hand with his, "Come," he pressed his lips onto her shoulder, "Let's go for a walk."_

 _"Okay." They walked hand-in-hand to the beach in silence, taking in the breathtaking scene surrounding them. She giggled, feeling the cold waves brush against the sides of her feet, "The water's chilly," she noted, wrapping her arms around his side._

 _"Hn," he stopped walking, his toes digging into the wet sand, "Let's take a midnight swim," he suggested, throwing her a playful grin._

 _She was momentarily shocked, on how her heart stopped when he smiled, "But," she sputtered, "It, it's not midnight, and, and I don't have a swimsuit on."_

 _He laughed, "Nor do I," he released his hold of her, "Such a shame we weren't better prepared." He smirked, holding her gaze as he stripped out of his lavender purple polo and jeans._

 _Sakura was bright red, her gaze set on his lean, long, form. "T-that's not fair," she pouted playfully, "You know my brain stops working when you get naked."_

 _He chuckled, left only in his black briefs, "Shall I help you undress then?" He asked, walking towards her, like a lion to his lamb. His arm snaked around her waist, "It'd be so easy," he whispered, his silky voice sending shivers down her spine. "All I would have to do," he spoke softly, his fingers finding the zipper of her lilac maxi dress, "Is this." He pulled down, the dress billowing down to the sand. She blushed, shivering as the wind blew against her ivory skin._

 _She tiptoed out of the pool of silk, "Well now," she turned to face him, feeling bold, wrapping her arms around his neck, "That was easy, wasn't it?"_

 _"Hm," he bent his head down, her lips too tempting to resist, "So it was," he murmured, kissing her until they were breathless. The touches were brief and soft, his hands caressing her warm form._

 _She grinned when she pulled back, her chocolate eyes dancing with laughter, "Catch me if you can, old man!" She squealed, running into the ocean, knowing he was only an arms length away. She shrieked when she felt those strong arms capturing her waist, dragging her down into the ocean with him. They played for hours, stealing brief, salty kisses while the moon rose higher and higher._

 _"Sasuke," she whispered, lid heavy as she rested her head atop of his shoulder._

 _"You're falling asleep on me again," he replied, his hold on her bottom secure as she wrapped her legs around his torso._

 _she laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck, "What can I say," she smiled impishly, pecking his lips, "You make a great pillow."_

 _He raised his brow, "I believe that's the first time I've ever been told that."_

 _"Well," she stuck out her tongue playfully, "That's because you're getting chubby. Must be from eating all those cookies I made for Shikamaru."_

 _He scoffed indignantly, flexing his torso for effect, "I am_ not _getting fat."_

 _Sakura giggled, "Yeah, yeah. Silly Sasu, Michelangelo's masterpiece." She soothed his ego, pressing soft kisses onto his chin, "Handsome black hair, and a really hot bod." She noted, unable to continue, burying her head into his chest, "It's no wonder you have such a large fan base."_

 _He rolled his eyes, beginning his walk back to the beach. "Are you admitting that you're jealous?"_

 _"No, no, not at all." She shook her head for effect, "I'm more terrified than anything. You know, I get death glares all the time now."_

 _He chuckled, setting her down onto a towel. Sakura quirked her brow, running her hands over the soft, white cotton. "How'd these get here?"_

 _He shrugged, indifferent, picking one from the basket, "The staff is efficient." He dried himself off before settling next to her. She smiled, pulling her knees to her chest. She rested her head atop of her legs, looking over the ocean. As the midnight blue waves slowed down their race to the shores, her mind began to wander. Her lips quirked as she wondered if she would ever be able to look at a night sky, at a sunset, or even a star without thinking of him._

 _"You're far away," he murmured, sitting up._

 _"Hm?" She turned her head, her heart nearly stopping at how beautiful he looked under the moons rays. He's really mine? She bit her lip; was he really her Prince Charming? Could I really have a happy ending?_

 _His fingers sought hers, their hands intertwined. "I..." she began, hesitating to voice her fears that maybe it had all been just a dream and that one day she'd wake up and be alone once more, "Sasu," her eyes teared up, "I..."_

 _"Shh," he leaned forward, taking her lips. She moaned, instantly forgetting her fears, feeling safe and secure in his arms. She smiled as she felt him tug her hair loose from her ponytail, felt his hands trail across her form._

 _"I love you," she whispered when they parted for breath, nuzzling his cheek._

 _He was still for a moment, his thumb running along her ring-finger, "I know." He kissed her once more, placing a quick kiss on her brow. As she leaned against him she felt his warmth, his fingers running along her arms, his soft kisses, his love._

 _"Sasu," she whispered, her brows knitting together as something bright caught her eye. "What do you think that is?" she asked, pointing to the bright reflection to their left._

 _Sasuke smirked, turning his head, "I believe that's a bottle."_

 _She gasped, "A bottle?" Shescrambled up to her feet, running over the white sand to where she spotted the glass reflecting the moon's beams. She fell to her knees, gently digging it out with her hands. She gasped as she picked up the bottle, in awe of its beauty, its mystery. She caressed the smooth sides, spottinga note was inside. It looked aged, the paper yellow, it's edges tattered and burnt. "Sasu! I think it's a message in a bottle!" She exclaimed, holding it out for Sasuke to see._

 _"So it is." He stood up, moving to dress himself. His tone was nonchalant as he began to button his shirt, "Why don't you open it?"_

 _"Alright!" She giggled, turning back around. "Maybe it's a treasure map! Or a long-lost love letter! Wouldn't that be so romantic?" Slowly she uncorked it, tilting the bottle so the note fluttered onto her palm. She unrolled the message, her breath hitched as she read the contents._

 _'Will you marry me?' Thoes four words were writting in that cursive script that she knew all too well._

 _"Sasuke?" Her lip quivered, her legs shaky as she stood, "Wha-what is this?" She spun to face him, her heart stopping as she found him knelt down behind her, dressed in a white cotton button down and grey trousers, a ring clutched in between his forefinger and his thumb. He was sans tie, snas cufflinks, and sans Italian leather. At that moment, he was purely her Sasu. He smiled, taking her hand, "Sakura. My beautiful, lovely Sakura," he pressed a kiss onto her hand, "Will you do me the greatest honor and become my wife?"_

 _She nodded, her words taken from her by the beauty of the moment. "Tears were flowing down as he pushed the ring onto her finger, "Yes," she whispered shakily, wiping away the moisture from her eyes, "A million times yes."_

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

Her heart clenched at the memory, _he doesn't love you,_ she reminded herself, furiously wiping away the tears that continued to fall. _He never loved you._ She cast her eyes on his hand, noting his ring finger was bare..

"How about your ring?" Her voice wavered, thumbing the metal bands.

Sasuke placed his hand on the handle of the door, pushing out, "Unnecessary," his tone was cold and scathing. The car door opened, Sasuke stepped out, and handed his keys to the butler.

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, trying to ignore the pain in her chest, the memories. "Okay Sakura. You can do this." She was finding it harder and harder to breathe. "You can do this," she whispered, blinking back the tears.

"Miss?" The butler peeked in his head through the driver's side, concerned, "Are you alright?"

Sakura looked to the butler, smiling, "Hai, thank you. Just day dreaming," She let out a shaky breath, muttering Sasuke a thank you as he opened the car door for her. _It's a facade,_ she reminded herself, tucking her arm through his. He stiffened as she did, eyes locked straight ahead.

"Ah! Sakura! Sasuke!" Orochimaru burst through the front doors, arms stretched out. He hugged Sakura first, before shaking Sasuke's hand.

"Murasaki-sama," Sakura bowed her head in greeting, "Your place is so lovely."

"Ah, what did I tell you my dear, please call me Orochimaru." The older man smiled, "But yes. It's always been a dream of mine to live away from the city. Much quieter don't you think? Come," he held the door open for them, "Come inside and I will give you a quick tour. I know you must be tired from your long drive so I promise I will be quick and give you both some time to rest before tonight's dinner. You," he gave a stern look to the butler, "Bring their bags to their room."

The butler bowed obediently, opening the trunk of the Mercedes.

"Now, this is the foyer," he gestured towards the hanging crystal chandelier, "That was brought over from Paris. It took nineteen men to assemble it, but in the end, I think it was worth it, no?" He laughed jovially, "Anyways," he led them through his expansive house, past the expensive artwork and photographs, "through here is the kitchen. Please feel free to eat as much as a horse if you so please. I have two chefs on staff for the weekend so be sure to use them to your full advantage." He led the way through the winding hallways, past the library, sitting room, sun room and gym, up a grand staircase to a set of double doors. He chuckled to himself as he opened the doors, "And this is your suite. I'll leave you two for the moment. Dinner will be served at six. Adieu," he kissed Sakura's hand and nodded his head to Sasuke before he took his leave.

Sakura felt her hands tremble as she walked onto the hard-wood floor, her gaze set on the king-sized bed. "There's only one bed," she murmured, running her hand over the embroidered comforter.

"Hn," Sasuke walked around the room, pulling open the curtains of their balcony doors. He gazed outside, taking note of the lush, green grounds.

"Excuse me," the butler knocked on the door lightly, "Your bags Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha."

Sakura smiled, "Thank you. You can set them by the dresser."

"Yes ma'am," he bowed deeply, closing the doors before he left room.

Sasuke turned the bronzed lever, opening the glass entrance, the cool breeze entering the room like a hushed whisper. Sakura watched as he walked to the side and closed his eyes, resting his hands on top of the balustrade. At that moment he looked so serene, as if _he_ wasn't lost. Her heart ached as her gaze rested on his left hand, he looked so much like _her_ Sasuke. She walked towards him, her heels making a soft noise against the cobblestone flooring.

"Why did you say yes?" He asked, turning around to face her, his tone lacking the usual ice and malice.

Sakura peeked up at him, shocked to see his Obsidian eyes tender and vulnerable. He looked tired, almost as if he had slept as horribly as she. "I..." her words were dulcet as she spoke, "I don't know."

"It wasn't for money." He noted, watching as she clutched her rings, her emerald eyes darting around the grounds, the lush and vibrant garden below.

She frowned, hurt that he would ever think that she loved him only for his wealth, "It was never about your money."

He tensed, "The why did you say yes? Why did you agree to spend a year of your life living a lie?"

Sakura felt a burning tear slide down her cheek, "I don't know," he voice cracked, knowing she wouldn't be able to hold it in for much longer.

He snarled, the anger, the confusion, the memories flowing back, "Then why the fuck do you care for me? Why the fuck," he asked, cornering her against the brick wall, "Way the fuck did you say yes?"

Sakura whimpered, refusing to meet his stormy gaze, "I don't know."

He growled, his arms braced against her form, trapping her, "Why?" he hissed. "Why Sakura? Answer me!"

"Because..." her voice was shaky, struggling to keep her composure, "Because I'm still in love with you. Because even if it's for a minute, it's like the accident never happened and you're still my Sasu. Because for a moment you still like to drink your coffee with hazelnut cream, you still love playing catch with Shikamaru, you still give me flowers, you still laugh, you still smile, and you still kiss me goodnight. I can pretend that you still hold my hand, that you still try to make me breakfast, and that you still love me." She bit her lip, tears clouding her vision, knowing her words were pathetic, "That you've always loved me. I couldn't say goodbye. I can't." _Not yet._

His fists clenched, internally losing an already hopeless battle. His hands came up to cup her cheeck, brushing the tears away with his thumb. "You're nothing to me," he whispered, knowing that he was lying, like he told himself everyday. "I don't need you," he repeated, his other hand grasped her waist, bringing her form close to his. "I never loved you," he told her vehemently, watching as the tears spilt out, watching as her eyes closed, as his hold on her tightened, and his lips pressed against hers.

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

SasuSaku version of Tullie's **Forget Me Not**

Hope you enjoyed,

Untill next time


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

by

Fairykitten56

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto and the original plot for this story is owned by Tullie (used in her SessRin Inuyasha fic, **Forget Me Not** )

Notes: I have no excuse for the late update but they should regulate themselves...And without further adu(ho do you spell that? Adeu? Ado? Adue?) I am off to read the Noragami Manga xD. Enjoy!

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

"I never loved you," he told her vehemently, watching as the tears spilt out, watching as her eyes closed, as his hold on her tightened, and his lips pressed against hers. He held her wrists to the stone wall, groaning, yielding to his want, his need for her soft flesh against his. He closed his eyes as he kissed her, his ministrations no longer soft and teasing, his body taut against hers. "Sakura," he whispered, his voice hoarse, needing, wanting, pressing his lips to the soft skin behind her ear.

She mewled in response, clinging to him, feeling his lips brush against hers. She whimpered, running her hands through his midnight tresses, feeling his tongue tugging against hers. She felt his arm move to wrap around her waist, lifting her up. Her legs wrapped around his torso, "Sasuke," she murmured through the kisses, "Please," she pleaded, moaning with pleasure. She knew it was wrong; every touch, every kiss. She knew that he felt nothing for her, that he didn't love her; yet she didn't stop. She didn't stop herself from kissing him back, didn't stop from pushing her against the hard brick wall, her eyes bristling with tears as the stone dug into her back. She ignored the pain, the dull ache in her chest, and relished being in his arms once again. _Even if it's just a lie._

"Fuck," Sasuke cursed lowly, hissing as she brushed against his member. He groaned, one arm holding her small frame, her arms wrapped around his neck, his other arm braced against the wall for support. "Sakura," he hisses as he pushed away from the wall, lips still pressed against hers, stumbling into the bedroom. He stepped over their bags toward the bed, setting her onto the embroidered comforter, his form over hers. He plunged his tongue against hers viciously, savoring her sweet honeysuckle taste. He groaned his hips against hers, fisting her hair in his hold tightly, "Mine," he repeated, looking at her as he spoke, his words laced with deadly desire, "You're fucking mine," his tone was possessive, obsidian eyes glazing over in pure hunger.

Sakura shivered, "Yours," she spoke softly, pressing gentle kisses along his jaw, "Only yours." She moaned as she felt his hand slip up her dress, his finger tips pressing against her lace covered core. She jerked as he caressed her center, her own hands traveling over his lean frame. "Sasuke," she pleaded, tugging on his dress shirt. He growled, pulling back as he ripped it open, throwing it behind him. His lips crashed down upon here as he pushed her dress up, pushing past the flimsy silk lace, his hands kneading, rubbing, and manipulating her to her peak. She bit his lip, arching her back, daring not to verbalize her pleasure. He soft moans drove him to a frenzy, wanting more. He craved her soft flesh, she sighs of pleasure.

He smirked, his gaze darkening, his hold on her hips tightening, "Come for me," he ordered, his voice husky, his gaze seductive. He watched as she twisted, her body writhing with want. She soon cried out, her nails digging into his back. She whimpered, resting against the pillows, her delicate form pacified and spent. She opened her eyes, her gaze shaky as it settled on his. Gone was the cold, tempered obsidian; what remained was a warm, molten ink, dripping with lust. _Her Sasuke._

"Sasu," she whispered, exhausted, forgetting all realities. It felt like a dream, to be in his arms once again. To feel his lips pressed against hers, to feel his hands hold hers, to feel warm form against hers. _If only for a moment,_ she thought, a single tear dripping down her flushed cheeks, _love me._ Her left hand trembled as she stroked his cheek, "I..." she choked, tears spilling out, "Please..." _Don't go._

His hands clenched the moment she spoke his name, her voice dulcet, soft, and melodious, yet entirely vexing. He closed his eyes as he felt the cool metal of her rings against his skin, remembering; remembering who she was, why she begged him, why she cried. _My wife._ He growled, furiously gripping her tiny waist, _no,_ obsidian eyes cooled in realization, _she's nothing to me._ His eyes opened once more and he took a minute, memorizing her jade eyes that no longer lacked life and luster, her lips were red and inviting, her alabaster cheeks flush with desire. Her bubble gum hair was curled and ravished, her haunting emerald eyes brimming with tears. He pushed back, _a lie,_ he reminded himself, moving away as if she were an abhorrent beast, _a lie_. His moves were robotic as he walked to the balcony doors, closing them with a soft click. He shut the purple curtains before he redressed, feeling her gaze on him, knowing that if he looked back he would see her lips bruised, her hair tangled, her ivory form flush and firm.

He struggled to push thoughts of _her_ out of his mind, trying to ignore her presence, her soft voice call out his name. He redressed quickly before he paused at the door, not daring to look back. _Coward._ "Outside on the lake was a group of photographers hired by Lee," he spoke lowly, his hand clenched around the door frame, giving reason for his lapse in judgement. _He felt nothing for her_ , he told himself repeatedly, _she was nothing to him._ He struggled to temper his want, his desire, "Dinner begins at six," he spoke, his tone cold, scathing, "Make yourself presentable." He closed the door, the sound resounding through the halls. He paused, stiffened when he heard her sobs, her muffled cries. His fists still clutched tight as he rested his head against the white wood, His eyes closed, his anger slowly dissipating, and he remembered...

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

 _Sakura smiled as she held his hand, blushing as he quirked his brow in amusement. "Tell me about your childhood," she whispered, tracing figures onto his arm._

 _"My childhood," he repeated, looking over the horizon. The sun was slowly rising, the orange hue piercing through the pale blue sea of clouds and buildings. He smirked, resting his head on top of hers, musing. Had they really spent the whole night talking? He chuckled, amused by their date, in utter wonderment with her, "My childhood was atypical." He began, running his thumb over her ringed-finger, "My mother divorced my father when she found in bed with his mistress, whereby she took half of his assets and ran away to New York. Consequently I had a half-brother born out of wedlock who spent his own childhood annoying me every opportunity he had. I lived with my grandfather after he was born, before taking law at a university in New York. Then instead of delving into and domination the world of corporate law, I took over my father's company."_

 _She rolled her eyes playfully, giggling as she leaned up to kiss his cheek, "Boring. Tell me something better than that. Tell me..." she looked up, her emerald eyes sparkling with the rising sun, "About..." she grinned, those two dimples he found so enchanting appearing on her alabaster cheeks, "Your first kiss."_

 _He laughed wholeheartedly, her question unexpected, "My first kiss?" He leaned back into the couch, his arm wrapped around her, "Very well. I believe that it took place when I was in the first grade, at the annual Halloween party held at my primary school. Her name was Sara Tanaka and she was in the second grade. An older woman." He smirked, running his hand through Sakura's bangs, "Besides the point; she was dressed as a princess and was considered to be the prettiest girl at the school. I, being the coolest five year old alive, was Prince Charming. As such, I decided it was my duty to have her be my girlfriend. I wooed her with my good looks and charms, and after snack-time, I kissed her in the sandbox." He wiggled his brows suggestively, pressing a kiss onto her nose, "Perhaps you'd like to accompany me to a sandbox some day?"_

 _She giggles, burying her head in his chest, "Prince Charming," she murmured, her lips tickling his neck, "Kami that's adorable." She beamed, pulling back, "I hope you have pictures."_

 _He sighed, playing with the ends of her bubble gum tresses, "Unfortunately I do. Mikoto has them stored in one of her several hundred scrapbooks."_

 _"Awesome," she snuggled back into his arms, yawning lightly, struggling to keep her eyes open, "When I have tea with her and Ino tomorrow I'll try and steal it for you."_

 _Sasuke pressed a kiss to her crown, tucking the small grey blanket around her, "How about you?"_

 _"My first kiss?" Sakura shook her head, her hands clutched around his, "I didn't have one. Well, obviously I had one, but just, well... you know who it was. I mean, er," she bit her lip, "It was you," she let out a nervous laugh, "So maybe it was good? I dunno, maybe it was bad?"_

 _He knit his brows, "Never? There was no one before me?"_

 _"No one." She sighed, continuing as she caught his pressing gaze, "I was... an odd kid. Before the accident, when my parents were still alive, I was the odd ball at school. I would rather play with flowers and weeds than with people. The other kids didn't like me, the only reason why they didn't pick on me was because of my older brother. He was the best. He was the popular kid I guess, I mean he was only twelve but he was already a ladies man," she smiled, her fingers playing with an ivory button on his sweater, "And then after the accident..." she trailed off, her eyes closing as she remembered the time in the orphanage, how her heart ached at the memory, "I... I didn't many friends." I didn't have any. "But it got better," she murmured, brushing her fingers against his warm, solid chest, "Now I have Hinata and Naruto," she grinned, "I have Kiba, Tenten, Lee, Mikoto, Ino, Tachi, your dad and the, there's you." She pressed her lips lightly against his, "Sasuke Uchiha." She smiled, kissing his cheek, "Closet artist and motorcycle enthusiast. Collector of ancient swords and classic timepieces. A well-dressed gentleman who hates olives, has a soft spot for his nephew, and is an incredibly talented architect." She grinned, tugging on his locks, "Gorgeous black hair that's always so soft, beautiful obsidian eyes that can make me speechless, and a smile that takes my breath away."_

 _"And I have you." He kissed her palm, looking into her eyes, "Sakura Haruno," he brushed his lips against her ring, "Soon to be Uchiha." He smiled, "Closet pastry chef and ballerina. Lover of all things purple and soft. Eats like a trucker, craves ice cream in the middle of the night, and talks in her sleep." He tucked her hair behind her ear, "A beautiful woman with an enchanting smile, who can't play chess, hates beans, and loves to sleep." He brushed his lips against hers, "Future mother to my children, my soon to be wife, my lover, and my best friend."_

 _Sakura felt tears drip onto her cheeks as he spoke, sniffling as she felt his warm hands brush them away, "I love you," she professed as he did every night, "More than anything."_

 _He pressed his lips against her forehead, "I know," he replied softly, as he did every time she spoke those three words, shifting so she laid on top of his form. His arms encircled her waist, their legs intertwined, her head resting on his chest. He watched as she struggled to stay awake but it was a losing battle; it always was. He watched her as her cheeks became rosy with warmth, as her lips pouted, her long lashes masking her jade orbs. "Sasu," she murmured, snuggling closer, wrapping her arms around his torso, "I love you."_

 _He paused, playing with her engagement ring as he looked over the Tokyo skyline. The sun was masked behind a large set of buildings, its rays piercing through the night sky. He relished the moment, the feel of her in his arms. How he adored her. His hold on her tightened, knowing he should say more but yet, he held back; like he always did, "I..." he sighed, pressing a kiss onto her engagement ring. Aishiteru._

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

Sakura sank to her feet as she sat in the white china bath, letting the scorching water burn her skin, washing away the lavender scented soap, the shampoo and the memories. She sat still for what felt like hours, until the water no longer held its wrathful warmth. Her body ached, raw with the pain from scrubbing her body earlier, yet she felt nothing. She gripped the edges of the bath, trying not to relive her last few weeks, trying not to remember how her heart broke time and time again. _Kami,_ she fisted her hands against the bottom of the tub, frustrated, furious. "Why?" she asked herself, curling her knees to her chest, "Why don't I get a happy ending?" She bit her tongue, fighting back the urge to scream, to fling the shampoo bottles onto the expansive floor, to strike the mirror with her fists. She clenched her hand, relishing in the pain of her nails digging into her soft flesh. _She had given him everything. Her first kiss, her first time, her soul, her heart._ She watched with twisted pleasure as she unclenched her hand, her mind swirling as a drop of blood dripped into the pool of bathwater, _why can't I forget you?_

Her legs were shaky as she stood up, nearly slipping as she stepped onto the tiled floor. She grabbed hold of a nearby towel, running the soft cotton against her body. She walked towards the bedroom, clutching the towel wrapped around her slight frame, but stopped in front of the full length, gold trimmed mirror. She let the cotton towel drop, revealing her figure. _It was perverse,_ she thought, studying her reflection, _the torture that she put herself through._ Her once youthful and radiant complexion was now pale and lackluster, her cheeks hollow, her eyes haunting. Her fingers traveled down from her collarbone that now jutted out, past the swell of her small breasts, finally tracing over her ribs. She turned sideways, her belly flat. _Flat,_ she thought, holding a hand to her stomach, _and empty._ She felt the tears prickle as she remembered. She remembered the belly full, remembered the popcorn feeling inside of her, the happiness she had once felt, _her baby..._

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

 _Sakura chewed her lip nervously as she sat on the edge of the toilet seat, her hand grasping the white stick. I had to be the longest three minutes of her life, waiting for the little screen to show a plus of minus sign._

 _"Pregnant," she murmured, still in disbelief at the mere thought. Her! Pregnant! She felt faint, anxious, and more than anything she prayed that it was true._

 _"Mrs. Sakura?" Kabuto's usually timid voice came nervously behind the bathroom door, "Is everything okay?"_

 _"Yes Kabuto, I'm just..." she looked to her watch than back at the stick, "Waiting for the results I guess?"_

 _"Okay," Kabuto paced anxiously, "Okay." He tried to breathe, but it was much too difficult. Sakura could be pregnant! Sasuke-sama was to be a father! Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, "How much longer?"_

 _Sakura giggled, she could imagine her husband's assistant pulling out his hair in the hallway outside, "Thirteen seconds."_

 _"Ack! Kabuto pulled at his tie, "Kami. Are you sure I shouldn't phone Sasuke-sama?" He sincerely did not want to deal with his wrath. "Are you sure he wouldn't want to be here?"_

 _"It's okay Kabuto, it may just be a false alarm." At least that's what she told herself. What she reasoned. They had only been married for six months. Were they even ready for a baby? She sniffed, lifting her fingers from the test to reveal the screen. The stick chimed, a bright blue symbol appearing on the grey display. Her breath hitched, "A plus sign." She was pregnant. "Kami," the stick dropped onto the tiled floor, "I'm pregnant." She swallowed, lifting her shirt to reveal her belly. There was something inside of her. Growing. "Kami," she felt faint, holding a hand to her belly, "I'm pregnant," she spoke softly, her mind running in circles around the sudden realization. It took a moment for it to set in that soon she was going to be a mother._

 _"Ms. Sakura!" Kabuto knocked furiously on the door, "Are you okay?"_

 _"Hai," her hands were shaky as she picked up the test, finding it hard to breathe, "Hai." She moved to the door, grinning as she handed Kabuto her pregnancy test, "It's positive," she whispered, her eyes brimming with tears._

 _Kabuto's eyes widened as he looked down at the plus sign, "Kami-sama," he whispered as he came to a realization, "Sasuke-sama will have a heir to his throne!" He thrust his arms high in delight, "Thank the heavens! Sasuke-sama will be forever powerful!" He pulled out his phone, dialing a number quickly, "Oh," he was giddy, bouncing up and down, "Sasuke-sama will be ever so delighted!"_

 _"No!" Sakura exclaimed lightly as she grabbed the phone from his hands, "Don't say anything just yet. Just," she swallowed nervously, "I'd like to tell him first, it that's okay."_

 _"Oh," Kabuto pouted, "Of course, of course," his head bobbed up and down, "I apologize for being ever so hasty Ms. Sakura. Forgive me," he bowed graciously, "Shall I make an appointment with your doctor?"_

 _"Yes, thank you Kabuto," she kissed his cheek, his pale complexion turning red with abashment._

 _"Congratulations Ms. Sakura," Kabuto bowed as he left the room, "You will be a wonderful mother to Sasuke-sama's future child."_

 _Sakura giggled, Kabuto really did think that the world revolved around Sasuke, "Thank you Kabuto."_

 _"Hai," he closed the door gently, grabbing his satchel as he left their expansive condo. Sakura let out a deep breath as she settled on their king-sized bed, resting her hands atop of her belly. There was a human growing inside of her. A baby. Their baby. With little fingers and little toes. With jade tinted obsidian eyes and an adorable button nose. The baby would have his hair of course, his brains, his artistic proficiency. She laughed, her mind wandering, Was it a boy? Maybe a girl? She grinned, feeling silly, maybe it was both! Oh, she thought as she hugged his pillow to her torso, she was having a baby. Their baby._

 _He was going to be a great father. She could tell by the way her was so patient with Shikamaru. How he had tenderly held Tenten's newborn, how he had read nighttime stories while they babysat their friends' children. She blinked back tears; she was finally going to have her own little family. "I'm going to love you forever," she whispered, tracing hearts onto her stomach._

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

Sakura ran her fingers over her belly, cursing her own naivety, her inability to realize that it had all been just an elaborate lie. _She felt so empty, so alone. She was a fool to ever think that she could finally be so happy, that Sasuke was truly her Prince Charming. Why had she so easily believed his lies? His kisses, his touches, his promises? She cursed herself for being so gullible to believe that she could truly live a fairytail. That she could have her happily ever after._

She whimpered when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen, grasping onto the gold frame for support. It hurt, the feeling of a thousand knives wedging into her side. _Cramps_ , she reasoned, waiting for the pain to subside. She closed her eyes, concentrating on something other than the discomfort, pacing her breaths. She went to her happy place, a place full of vibrant flowers, lush, green grass, and sparkling blue skies. She imagined herself there, frolicking in the sun, surrounded by her loved ones. She imagined their faces, smiling back at her, dancing with her, until her gaze set upon Sasuke. She cried out, clenching the frame, the stabbing to her pelvis increasing tenfold.

She turned her head down to the side, her bangs covering her gaze. When the pain finally faded she wearily opened her eyes, her eyebrows knitting as she studied her reflection. She frowned as she took in her boyish figure, her small breasts, her elfin stature. _Ugly._ She bit her tongue, cursing as the tears fell. _Poor, little, unwanted Sakura,_ she thought bitterly, _she was a pathetic fool to have ever thought that she was beautiful. To believe that even for a brief moment she was ever worthy of someone like him. She wasn't stunning and glamorous like the women she always thought he would end up marrying; like the women he had been with before her._ She snorted in disgust, _like the women he had been with when he was married to her. Why had he chosen to marry her, with her pale figure, lacking curves, lacking elegance, lacking grace._ Her hands tightened into fists, looking to the floor in defeat. _She wasn't beautiful. She wasn't tall or sophisticated. She lacked the eloquence, the allure that he needed in a wife; in a lover. She wasn't enough._ She bit back the urge to cry, refusing to look at her reflection any longer, _she was never enough._

A ring slipped off her finger, the sound of it dropping onto the marble startling her from her thoughts. She stiffened in shock, her sight bleary as she struggled to find it. She bent down to search for it, reaching for the yellow diamond. As her fingers encircled the white gold she felt weary, her vision spotting black, her hands unsteady, her body swaying as she fell to the tiled floor.

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

Sasuke paced outside the dining room, glancing down at his watch every so often. _She was late,_ he thought, frowning as he looked down the hall.

"Ah, Sasuke!" Orochimaru was jovial as he shook his hand, "Have a good nap?" He grinned, turning to the woman on his arm, "This is the man I was telling you about. Sasuke, I'd like you to introduce to you my date for this evening, Chieko Yamamoto, Chief of Staff at Tokyo West Metropolitan Hospital."

"A pleasure Mr. Uchiha," the woman held out her hand, shaking lightly, "Orochimaru has told me a great deal about you and your wife."

"Hn," The corners of Sasuke's mouth lifted politely, "Only good things I hope." He looked over the woman, taking note that she was in her mid-forties, her form thin and lean, her makeup light, her face slightly aged with wrinkles. She was most unlike Orochimaru's previous string of romantic encounters who were typically young, modelesque trophy-wives in the making. This woman was Chief of Staff at Tokyo West which not only required intelligence, but hard-work, dedication and impeccable social skills. _His taste in women has certainly improved._

Chieko laughed, wrapping her hand over Orochimaru's arm, "Of course, of course. Only the best. If I may be so bold to ask, where is your wife? I was keen on meeting the woman who has converted this man," she gazed at the man beside her teasingly, "Into a monogamous romantic."

Sasuke chuckled lightly, his response automatic, "If I know my wife, she has probably fallen alseep while getting ready."

Orochimaru raised a brow in amusement, "Tired her out already?"

Sasuke stiffened briefly before composing himself, "A gentleman never kisses and tells." He smirked, gesturing to the dining room, "Please, begin dinner. I'll retrieve Sakura and we'll be in soon."

"Very well, don't be too long." Orochimaru wrapped his arm around Chieko, "I can only stand those men and their self-absorbed wives for so long."

Sasuke nodded, "I'll be quick," he promised, holding the doors to the dining hall for them. Once they walked through he stuffed his hands into his pockets, his expression impassive as he walked through the halls.

"Sakura," his voice was low as he knocked on their bedroom door, "Are you ready?" He waited a moment for a reply, "Sakura?" He pushed in the doors to the bedroom, noting an embroidered midnight blue silk dress lying on the bed. He frowned, his fingers trailing over the fabric, "Sakura?"

He walked to the bathroom, frozen at what he found. She laid on the white marble, her fall scantly cushioned by the cotton towel that lay underneath her immobile body. He cursed, rushing to her side, lifting her hand to check for her pules. It was slow, her breathing barely audible, "Fuck," he knelt down, lifting her easily into his arms. He set her on the bed, checking her head for any signs of an injury. He shrugged off his suit jacket, resting it on top of her nude form. He took a steady breath, his hands curling around the comforter.

"What happened to you?" he asked himself, looking over her for any hint as to why she had collapsed. _She was so think,_ he thought, _so frail... so broken._

"Fuck," he cursed as he looked away, _was she ill?_ He rushed out of the bedroom, striding down the dining hall. His pace slowed as he neared the room, nodding his head in recognition as he walked past the other guests who were already seated and had begun to eat their entrees. Orochimaru sat at the head of the table, speaking animatedly to his date and the people around him. Orochimaru looked up as he heard the footsteps nearing, "Sasuke? Couldn't wake Sakura?"

Sasuke cleared his throat, speaking low, "I need to borrow your date," he murmured, making eye contact with the woman to his left.

"You're hijacking my date?" Orochimaru laughed, setting his napkin onto the table, "And for what reason."

Sasuke's expression was somber as he spoke, "Sakura."

Chieko sat up immediately, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," he muttered, trying to erase the image of Sakura lying on the bathroom floor. Her visage pale, hr frame nearly emaciated. He ignored the gut-wrenching terror that he felt, "Please," he pleaded softly, "Just... help my wife."

"Of course," Chieko turned to press a kiss onto Orochimaru's cheek, "I'll be back soon."

Orochimaru patted her hand, understanding the gravity of Sasuke's words, "Don't rush."

The woman nodded and followed Sasuke out of the room, "Do you know what's happened to her?"

"I found her in the bathroom." Sasuke spoke low, keeping his facade calm and cool as they walked by a fellow business associate and his wife, "I'm not sure whether or not she slipped. Perhaps she fainted, but either way, she wasn't walking up."

Chieko nodded, "Very well." She thanked Sasuke as he pulled open the doors to the bedroom. She stepped through the door frame, frowning as her gaze fell upon his wife. She placed her hand on Sakura's neck, glancing down at her watch to check her pulse. "42 beats per minute," she murmured, "Her pules is faint." She gently turned Sakura's head, checking for swelling. She lifted her hair that covered her face, "She has a slight mark on the left side of her forehead," she noted as she lifted Sasuke's suit jacket from Sakura's from to check her left side for consistent bruises. "It'd be safe to assume she fainted," Chieko spoke gravely, noting how Sakura's bones poked out. "She's so thin," she remarked as she turned to Sasuke, "Has she been eating since the accident?"

Sasuke felt nauseous and uneasy as he noted how Sakura's ribs protruded from her side, how her cheeks were gaunt, how the tips of her pelvis stuck out of her ivory flesh. He looked to the floor, suppressing the mounting feelings inside of him, "Since the accident," he repeated, "No." He shook his head, "She hasn't been eating very well."

Chieko nodded, "I see." She lifted the comforter onto Sakura's form, her tone light and wise, "Miscarriages are often terribly emotional for any woman, but especially for a first-time mother like Sakura... it's been two weeks?"

Sasuke nodded, "Yes."

"It's quite normal for women to lose their appetite after an incident such as this. If anything, it's a sign of great grief, perhaps even depression. I urge you to see you regular doctor about this. She may need to be prescribed anti-depressants."

 _Anti-depressants,_ "I see," Sasuke cleared his throat, "Do you think she will wake up soon?"

"She should be up in the next two hours or so. She's just exhausted. Her body is clearly tired; it's trying to heal itself from the incident." She smiled, "She'll be fine, I promise." She patted his shoulder, "I would recommend that she eat when she awakes. I'll have someone bring in a bowl of soup for her and inform the guests that she's feeling unwell."

He walked Chieko to the door, shaking her hand politely, "Thank you for your aid."

"But of course." Her eyes twinkled merrily, "She's lucky to have a husband who cares so deeply for her."

"Hn," Sasuke muttered, "Lucky indeed." His eyes flickered back to her form, lying listlessly on the sheets, "Please inform Orochimaru that at the very least we will be attending the charity ball tomorrow evening. His cause it dear to Sakura's heart."

"Yes, the orphanage." The woman smiled, "It'll be fantastic when it's finished."

"Hn, it will." He played with the phone in his pocket, "Thank you once again."

Chieko nodded, returning to the dining room. Sasuke shut the double doors, sinking into the nearby chaise. He gripped his forehead, glancing wearily at his wife. _Was it somehow his fault she was sick?_

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

 _Sakura was hesitant as she walked through the covered forest, the night sky casting ominous shadows onto the lightly worn path. Her steps halted as she neared an opening, where the tree ling had parted, giving light to a lake glowing with lanterns that seemed to float in the sky._

 _"There you are," a woman flitted forward, her white dress billowing after her, "How are you my dear?"_

 _Sakura squeaked in shock, taken aback by the woman's presence. "Uh, who," she stuttered her words, "Who are you?"_

 _The woman smiled graciously, "Akemi Gato." She held out her hand, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."_

 _"Um, likewise," Sakura smiled, shaking her outstretched hand. Whoever she was, she seemed like a nice lady. "So..." she looked around her, taking in the waterfall, the flowers, the white blanket that was laid over the dew covered grass, "Where am I?"_

 _Akemi smiled, brown eyes sparkling mischievously, "Where are you not? Come," she sat on the blanket, a photo album appearing in her hands, "Have a seat. I'd like to show you something."_

 _Sakura sat beside the woman, eyes widening at the sudden materializing of the book. She tucked her legs beneath her bottom, "It that a photo album?"_

 _"Hai," the woman smiled, her demeanor serene, "Of your husband."_

 _Sakura tensed at her words: mt husband. She felt her chest constrict, "He's..." she shook her head, "He's not..."_

 _Akemi tsked slightly, handing her the leather-bound book, "He's just stubborn. Here, why don't you open it?"_

 _Sakura sighed as she lifted the heavy cover to the side, running her hands over a picture of Sasuke as a child. She laughed, delighted to see he cheeks chubby, his trousers soiled by the mud-puddle, "He's adorable," she murmurer, caressing the picture. 'Was this what our son could have looked like?' She bit her lip, flipping over to the next page, urging herself to move on. Her brows knitted together at the next picture of Sasuke, flanked by his mother and father. He stood erect, his gaze cold, which was odd to see on such a young child. His parents stood apart, the tension between them palpable even in a picture. "Even when he was a child he knew how to look intimidating," she murmured, looking over the the older woman._

 _"Sasuke's childhood was not a happy one," Akemi noted, flipping the next page to a newspaper article. The headline was in bold, 'Uchiha Marriage in Ruins!' "Fugaku married Sasuke's birth mother, Miku Ito, to appease his own father. She was a budding socialite, former model and graduate of Oxford University. He was an heir to a realty empire, the most wanted bachelor of Tokyo at the time; he was handsome, well-liked and charming. It was a match made in heaven, yet it was a loveless marriage into which Sasuke was born. His mother tried half-heatedly to care for him but she was much more concerned with her standing in society than his welfare. Meanwhile, Sasuke's father world himself to the bone, nearly eighteen hours a day. They were never happy together and soon they even lived in separate residences. When Sasuke was three, Fugaku took a mistress, whom he had met at a charity event. He was enchanted with the woman, who was the chair of the children's foundation. Finally, a woman who he could love, ne? Yet Sasuke's mother turned a blind eye to his affair, only ending the marriage once it was public knowledge that Fugaku had moved on and she was disgraced. She left Sasuke in the custody of his father and moved to New York to start her own business; a modeling agency. She didn't even call her her own son on his birthday." Akemi smiled softly, "Despite the wealth, the opportunities, the excellent education, his childhood was far from happy. Sasuke went to live with his grandfather after Itachi's birth, no longer able to stand living in his own home. For a long time Sasuke harbored ill will to Mikoto and Itachi, blaming them for the collapse of his parent's marriage. Tell me Sakura," Akemi turned to the younger girl, clutching her necklace, "Do you know much about Sasuke's grandfather?"_

 _Sakura shook her head, "No. All I know is that Sasuke lived with him."_

 _"Hm," Akemi looked to the shy, "He was a cold, loveless man. Cruel in his business deals, his women, and his drinking. To him, love was unnecessary. An impediment to financial gains and unimaginable wealth. He instilled those values in Sasuke, urging him to excel in his academics, his business and social skills. To Sasuke, his grandfather was his idol. He strived to be as great as he presumed him to be. It was not until his grandfather's death did he truly realize his faults. His grandfather was not the all-powerful man that he had once thought him to be. He finally realized that his grandfather was truly just a sad, bitter, lonely, old man, who had only money when he died." She smiled softly, patting Sakura's hand, "Sasuke fell in love with you Sakura. Believe me. Look," she truend the page of the album, "Her name is Hitome. I believe you've met her before."_

 _Sakura gasped as her eyes fell upon the photo. She remembered meeting Hitome at a party in New York, hosted by Sasuke's mother to welcome them to the city. She had remembered admiring the woman's seemingly effortless beauty, sophistication, and intelligence. If she remembered correctly, Hitome had modeled for tow years to pay her way through law school, whereby she graduated at the top of her class and became a partner of a prominent environmental law firm. Kami, thought Sakura, how she plaed in comparison. In the photo Hitome had her arm tucked through Sasuke's, the corner of her lips slightly turned up. She wore a purple dress that cut to her knees, revealing her long, toned legs. Her hair was tied into an elegant up-do, feather earrings dangling from her ears. Her makeup was impeccable, her face flawless. She exuded elegance, charm, and beauty. Sakura swallowed dryly and looked to Sasuke. His visage was impassive, standing erect in a navy tuxedo. Both were tall and beautiful, both refined and aristocratic. Together, they looked like the perfect couple; a power couple._

 _"They were engaged for four months. Sasuke net Hitome while he was studying in New York. His mother introduced her to him and like his father, he was with her because in a societal view, they were perfect for each-other." She squeezed Sakura's hand comfortingly, "But in reality, they were horrid together. They were both so cold, so reserved, that there was no affection, lat alone love, Their engagement soon ended and Sasuke left New York for Tokyo. A year or so later, he met you." She turned the page, and revealed their own engagement photo._

 _Sasuke stood in the center of the frame, his lips quirked, his gaze playful. He wore an elegant two-piece suit, his tie thin and black. Behind him stood Sakura, her face visible behind his shoulder. She stood on her tiptoes, her hands covering Sasuke's eyes, her ringed hand parted to reveal his eye. She was grinning, wearing a yellow sundress, her hair softly curled. "The dichotomy between these two photos is amazing, no?" Akemi turned the page once more, this time revealing one of their many wedding photos. Together, they were in a field of wild flowers, Sasuke lifting Sakura up, his arms holding her bottom as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her lips pressed against his. Her dress billowed with the wind, a purple crocus flower tucked in her hair. "Here, Sasuke is so playful, so affectionate, so loving. A far cry from the first photo." Akemi set the book down, looking over the lake, "you must understand Sakura that before he met you, Sasuke had a year to proces his grandfather's death. A year to understand who he truly was, and what he truly wanting in his life, let alone his partner. And now, after the accident, Sasuke remains torn. Part of him is telling him that he didn't love you; that he never loved you. He thinks that perhaps he was intrigues by youm but surely he would have never married you because of love. That part of him believes that he married you only because of the great benefits you brought to the company, But yet, there is another part of him that is fighting to remember you."_

 _Akemi stood up, walking to the edge of the lake, "Love is not easy. It's frustrating, heart-rending, and gut-wrenchingly horrid, but absolutely woth the pain. Give him some time. Give him patience." She chuckled, stroking her locket, "You know as well as I that he is stubborn." She bent down to touch the crystal blue waters, speaking softly, "Just like his grandfather."_

 _Sakura chewed her bottom lip, wanting to believe this woman, wanting to believe that he loved her. That somewhere deep inside he still loved her. That_ her _Sasuke was still there. She ran through dozens of scenarios through her mind, all ending in never-ending heartache, "What if I'm not what he wants anymore?"_

 _Akemi smiled, her tone omniscient, "It's difficult not to want the other half of your soul."_

 _Sakura blinked back the tears, her vision blurring. The rush of emotions were so confusing, so frustrating. She ached for him. She ached for his love, yet he was no longer the man that she had loved with all her heart. How she wished for_ him _to come back. Sakura felt her hand being squeezed as a soft beam of light blinded her view, and heard Akemi's soft voice from a distance, "Fight for him Sakura. Fight for your love like I never had the courage to do."_

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

SasuSaku version of Tullie's **Forget Me Not**

Hope you enjoyed,

Untill next time


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 7

by

Fairykitten56

Disclaimer:Naruto belongs to Kishimoto and the original plot for this story is owned by Tullie (used in her SessRin Inuyasha fic, **Forget Me Not** )

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

Sakura felt groggy as she awoke, her lids heavy and crusted, her body sore. She felt parched, the overwhelming need for water burning her mouth. The room was blurry as she looked around, taking in the somber atmosphere, the heavy curtains closed, the lights off save for a small nightlight in the corner. She tensed as her eyes laid upon the man in the chair, his head slumped to the right as he slept uncomfortably upon the leather seat. She didn't know if she dared to speak; if she dared to wake the man from his slumber.

She shifted up, the warm jacket slipping off her torso. Her gaze fell upon the black wool, her fingers playing with the top button. She looked back to the man, taking note how the suit jacket matched his subtly pin striped slacks. _It's his,_ she thought, bringing the cloth closer to her face, inhaling its scent. Her body tingled as she smelled his signature scent, _bergamot, cedar, white ginger, and laundry detergent. How she missed him._

"You're awake."

Sakura gasped, her head jolting up to look into his eyes, "H-hai." She averted her gaze, clutching his jacket to her nude form. She blushed, feeling his eyes sweep over her body.

"Hn," he glanced at his watch, noting the time. He sighed, agitated, getting up from the small chair. He frowned as he looked her over, his long, lean legs elegantly striding out of the room, leaving Sakura temporarily shocked.

Sakura knit her brows as she watched his leave, flinching at the sound of the door slamming into the wall. _Did I say something wrong?_

She struggled to get out of the bed, her legs shaking as her feet touched the cold wood. "Anngh," she whimpered, clutching her side, the pain in her pelvis returning. "Shit," she cursed, clenching the bedding with her fist. She took deep breaths, her eyes widening as she felt the pain worsen. Her knees buckled, succumbing to the pain, her form collapsing onto the hard wood floor.

"Kami," tears spilt out, the pain doubled, her breathing jagged. _How pathetic was she,_ she thought, struggling to stand back up. Her arms were shaky as she lifted her torso, her head hung low, _fight for him_ , she thought bitterly, giving up, resting her forehead against the cool wood, _she couldn't even stand up._ It felt like hours as she laid on the floor, curled up into a small ball. Her side ached with pain, the rest of her body entirely numb.

"Sakura?" Sasuke entered the bedroom, a tray of food securely in his hands. He looked for her on the bed, "Sakura?" He walked closer, finding her tucked to the side of the bed, shivering. "Fuck," he muttered, setting the tray at the foot of the bed. He knelt down beside her, his chest constricting as he saw her form shaking, the tears silently streaming down her rose dusted cheeks.

"I-I... can't get up," she whimpered, twisting her jacket in her hands. "It hurts," she cried, refusing to meet his tempered gaze.

Sasuke exhaled deeply, brushing the hair from her face, "Come on," he murmured, gathering her in his arms, his fingers brushing against her warm body, his hold on her secure as he lifted her off the floor. He set her down on the bed, bringing the covers over her body. He brought the tray in front of her, setting it in her lap.

Sakura looked down at the tray, fingering the purple petals of the lilac bouquet. _First love,_ she thought fondly, wondering if her knew the meaning of the flowers. "Thank you Sasuke-sama," she murmured, bowing her head in gratitude, "I'm sorry you keep finding me on the floor."

Sasuke frowned, _Sasuke-sama. Sama. Why did that irk him so?_ "Eat," he told her, turning his back to her. He rubbed his face, the need for sleep muddling his thoughts, "I'm going to take a shower," he muttered, striding to the bathroom. He closed the doors, resisting the urge to punch through the wood. For some reason he felt angry, he felt rage course through his veins, his eyes red with violence.

 _Angry at yourself?_ He scoffed, looking at himself i the mirror. He trailed his fingers over the scar on his forehead, struggling to think back to the day of the accident. As he closed his eyes he could hear the sharp blare of a horn, bright lights blinding him, his hand wrapped around hers. _Her._

He gripped the edge of the porcelain sink as he remembered; he remembered holding her that night, her soft lips pressed upon his, her warm body tucked against him throughout the event. He remembered her fingers lacing through his, her voice so melodious, so full of laughter, her eyes so bright, so expressive. _Aishiteru,_ he could hear her whispers, her soft giggle, he could visualize her coy smile, tempting him so.

He grimaced as he opened his eyes, the pain in his head almost numbing. He felt something for her, it was undeniable, but love? His gaze settled on his ring finger where he rubbed the bare skin with his thumb. _He used her,_ he told himself repeatedly as he disrobed, the cold water sending courses of waves through his spine. He stood still, letting the water soak his body, and closed his eyes once more.

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

 _Sasuke was still as he looked through the glass window, his sight trained on the young woman who fluttered through the shop as if she were a ballerina. She pirouetted as she spun to grab a set of scissors, danced a grand jet_ _ѐ_ _as she jumped over a small chihuahua, and plied as she bent down to hand the dog a treat._

 _She was certainly different, he mused, walking into the shop, the bell chiming as the door swung open and his senses were bombarded with a mixture of floral scents. He smirked as she froze mid-step as their eyes met, her hold on the bouquet slipping, her peach lips parted in sock of his presence._

 _"I myself and not a shop keeper, but I do think a greeting is in order," he spoke low, striding toward her, catching the bouquet before it dropped and set it on the counter. "Don't you think?"_

 _The young woman's eyes widened as he took her hand, pressing a firm kiss on her palm, "H-hai," she struggled to speak, her fingers fidgeting with the hem of her sundress as she swallowed her nerves and beamed merrily back at him, "Sasuke. I... it's... you're...," she laughed, closing her eyes as she strived to find her composure, "Hi,: she replied finally, "Hi."_

 _He chuckled, his hold still on her hand, "Hi." Her fingered the petals of the rose tucked behind her ear, "Sakura. How are you?" He looked deeply into her emerald orbs, smirking as he noted her pulse quicken._

 _She licked her lips, her tongue daintily moistening her bottom lip, "I'm fine." She shook her head in disbelief, "Great." She struggled to calm herself down, "Peachy." A lie, she thought, her mind yelling at her, urging her to throw her arms around him and admit that she missed him. That she needed him. "Just fantastic," she mumbled, looking away to where Hinata had peeked her head out of the office. She sighed as she caught sight of her thumbs-up, remembering their pep-talk earlier that day, "Yourself?"_

 _"Better," he told her, releasing his hold on her as he walked through the shop. It was certainly small, the brick building over fifty years old, but the shop was inviting, cozy, and spilling with various flora._

 _"I need your help," he told her as he picked up a rose, twirling it between his thumb and forefinger, "I'd like to have a bouquet sent to someone."_

 _"Oh," Sakura shoulders sagged, her expression pensive. It had been a month, she thought, surely he had moved on, "For someone special?" The ache in her chest grew tight, her hand tightening into fists. She couldn't bear the thought of another woman with him, another woman pressing her lips against his, another woman laying beside him as he slept._

 _Sasuke raised a brow, "Very." He gestured to the room, "What do you suggest?"_

 _"Um," Sakura was frozen, her worst fears confirmed. Was he really so cruel to have her pick flowers for his new lover? She was hesitant as she walked next to him, trying to concentrate on the task at hand. Kami help her, she thought as she bent down onto her knees and began to rifle through the various bunches._

 _"Well it depends in what you're trying to say. Whether it's friendship, grievance, family, or romance..." she peeked up at him, his face expressionless. She trailed off, turning her gaze to the gardenia, "Like this," she picked the largest flower, handing it to him to hold, "The gardenia means joy." She then turned to pick a yellow chrysanthemum, "Or this means secret admirer."_

 _"Hn," Sasuke set the gardenia down, looking over the rest of the shop, "How about the roses?"_

 _"The roses," Sakura repeated mechanically, her heart aching as she remembered how he had given her roses on their first official date. She struggled to stifle her tears as she glided towards the colorful blooms, "Um," she began, picking three from the large vase, "Well there's pink for friendship, white for purity, and red for..." she lingered, playing with the stem, stroking the silky red petals._

 _"Love," Sasuke spoke, startling Sakura as she turned around to find him directly behind her, "You always seem so startled by my presence," he murmured, caressing her rose-dusted cheeks, "Do I scare you Sakura?"_

 _"I," Sakura stepped back, her heart sinking into the pit of her stomach. She clutched the flower to her chest, her gaze wavering, "Yes."_

 _Sasuke chuckled; never had he met someone so honest with her feelings. He wondered if she knew that she wore her heart so easily on her sleeves, "What are you scared of Sakura?"_

 _She replied quietly as she looked away, "You." She dropped the flower back in its place, "I'm terrified by what you make me feel."_

 _"What do you feel?" he asked as he took a bold step forward, "Do you feel that pull? That need for my hand in yours?" He cupped her chin, gazing deeply inyo her eyes, "The wnt for me? The same that I have for you?"_

 _Tears brimmed around Sakura's eyes, "Yes." She whimpered as she felt his arms encircle her waist, holding her close, "I want to be with you Sasuke," she admitted; those words music to his ears. She laid her head against his chest, hie heartbeat pacifying her nerves, "So badly." She fisted his shirt in her hands, struggling to contain herself. "I want to be able to hug and kiss you and call you my boyfriend. I want to be able to call you at three in the morning because I had a nightmare, to be able to throw my arms around you and declare to the world that I'm falling in love with you. I want it," she wiped the tears that continued to fall, "I want it so badly." She sniffed, letting go of her hold on him, "But I can't be what you need," she whispered, trying to convince herself to let him go, "I tried once and I just can't." I failed._

 _Sasuke brought his hand up, brushing the hair from her face, "And what is it exactly you think I need?"_

 _"I don't know," she tucked her bangs to the side, "I..." She stomped her foot angrily against the hardwood floors, "You're Sasuke Uchiha. Heir to a realty empire, son of Japan's former beauty queen and real-estate magnate. You're in the public eye so often and god," she sniffed, "I'm nobody. I don't even know what my parents did for a living. Kami Sasuke, why didn't you even tell me?"_

 _"I thought you knew," he murmured, wiping away her tears, "I thought you knew who I was."_

 _"Well I didn't," she cursed, "I never knew who you really were. I thought you were a normal guy, with a normal job, and normal friends. I thought you worked with Naruto or something, I don't know." She shook her head, angry at herself for falling for him so heedlessly, "I don't know what I thought." She refused to meet his gaze and she spoke, giving into his hold on her waist. "Well for one thing," she muttered bitterly, tucking her head underneath his chin as she wiped her runny nose, "You need someone who's capable of using the right fork at dinner."_

 _Sasuke smirked as his hold on her tightened, pressing a kiss onto her crown, "You need a socialite, a model, someone, someone else. Someone who's well-educated, well-spoken, and drop dead gorgeous. That's not me." She clenched her fists, angry with herself for being so inadequate, "I can't go to those fancy dinners and hold conversations with you business partners. I can't," the tears fell freely, soaking through his white shirt, "I can't pretend to be what you need."_

 _"Your definition of what I need is much different from mine," he told her, "What I need is simple. I could care less if you use a spoon to cut your meat, it you have flowers in your hair, or if you hate those unnecessary tedious dinners. As long as I have you." He wiped away the tears from her eyes, "Do you understand?"_

 _She shook her head, "No." She moaned as she felt his lips brush against hers, "I don't." And I never will. He was too good for her. He was like a dream come true. "But then again," she melted in his arms as their lips touched again, "I don't understand why I like you so much either."_

 _He chuckled, cradling her head in his hands, "You never answered any of my calls."_

 _"I couldn't." She squeezed the hand cupping her cheek, "You deserve better than me Sasuke."_

 _"If anything," he pressed his lips softly against hers once more, savoring the taste. Oh how he missed having her in his arms, "It is you who deserves better. I however, am much too selfish to let you go."_

 _She laughed, shaking her head in disagreement, "I missed you," she stood up on her tiptoes, pressing a kiss to his chin. I wanted to call you every time something came to my apartment. But I..." she gave a resigned sigh, she could still hear those malicious words coming from the mouths of the wives, those vicious commoners about her status and their relationship._

 _"Are you sure?" She gazed back at him, her jade eyes clouded with fear, "I don't want to be a burden to you." I don't want to get hurt, she thought, gripping his fingers tight._

 _He kissed her forehead, "You'd question my decision?"_

 _"Never," she murmured, so this was her fate, she thought, relishing the feel of his arms wrapped around her. "I trust you."_

 _"Good," he kissed her once more, taking his time, plying her lips with his, pulling back only to take a breath, "I promise to never hurt you."_

 _Sakura smiled as their hands found one another, "I loved the two headed dragon you had sent to my apartment last week," she whispered, "I can't believe you found one," she giggled, tucking her loose curls. "And just between you and me, I've slept with it every night since."_

 _His raised his brow, how she delighted him, "Out of all the things I sent, that worked?"_

 _"Actually," she looked up bashfully, "You had me at the chocolate covered strawberries."_

 _He laughed, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her up, her arms wrapping around his neck, "Sakura Haruno, will you be my girlfriend," he asked, the sides of his lips curling, "Again?"_

 _She giggled, "Yes. Sasuke Uchiha, I will be your girlfriend, again."_

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he stepped out of the shower, his feet firmly planted on the tiled floor. His mind ran through the memories as he toweled himself off, he remembered bits and pieces, yet nothing concrete. He struggled to remember everything, for if he did, perhaps everything would make sense.

He turned his head to the right, eyes narrowing at the sight of a set of jewels on the tiled floor in front of the large mirror. He walked towards it, noting the spot was where Sakura had fallen. He frowned as he picked her ring off the floor, his gaze to the double doors. He fingered the gold band, the cool metal warming at his touch. _Her wedding band,_ he thought, setting it onto the bathroom counter.

He looked away from the diamond ring, urging himself to move on. He quickly pulled on a navy sweater and black pants, running his hand over the top of his head. _No need to dry his hair,_ he thought bitterly, shoving the ring into his pocket. He pushed through the bathroom doors, frowning as he found Sakura slumped against the pillows, her eyes shut, her meat untouched. _Why aren't you eating?_ He kept his steps silent as he walked toward her, his eyes trailing over her frail figure. She was so small, he thought, raising his hand to glide his fingers over her cheek. She whimpered as she turned her head into his palm, a single tear running down from her ebony lashes. When he removed his hand her eyes began to flutter, her gaze heavy as they focused in the dark room.

"You didn't eat," he finally spoke, looking straight into her eyes, "Why?" Sakura was silent, lying listlessly on the silk sheets. Her expression was blank, her eyes lacking their vivid glow, "Why aren't you eating?" he demanded an answer.

Sakura looked away, pushing the tray away, "I can't." Her voice was scratchy, her lips chapped.

His eyes narrowed on the food, "You don't like it?"

"I can't eat." She blinked back the tears, her hands shaking as she tried to explain, "It makes me sick."

"Or do you make yourself sick?" He snarled, his tone no longer light, "Are you starving yourself?" he was accusatory, cursing as she said nothing, as she refused to look his way. "Speak goddamnit!" He struggled to cool his temper, to resist the urge to wring her form, "Look the fuck at me when I'm talking to you!"

Her eyes widened in fear, never had he spoken in such a harsh tone towards her, "I..." She winced at his words, _was she starving herself?_ "I have to be perfect," she whispered, gazing longingly at her ring finger, "the wife of an Uchiha must be perfect."

"And you think that fainting in the bathroom is a perfect act? Do you think that their wives faint in the middle of dinner?" His voice dripped with malice, "Do you truly think that feigning your pitiful little illness will make me wondrously fall for you? You're pathetic," his words were venomous, cutting through her already broke heart, "You're so naive it disgusts me."

"Stop it!" She pleaded, tears flowing freely, "Stop being so... kami," her fingers gripped the blankets, "Please," she knew she sounded so feeble, so pathetic, "I just want _you_ back."

He said nothing, his jaw tense as he turned his back on her once again. He closed his eyes, gripping her ring tight. He cursed as the lights seeped to brighten, as his vision cleared. He could see her dancing in a meadow, her orange dress extended out as she spun. He could hear her laugh, feel her light touches. _My Sasu._ She called out to him, extending her hand at a distance.

"Sasuke," Sakura's voice trembled with apprehension as she called out to him, pulling him back from his reverie, "Just tell me one thing," she pleaded, "Please."

He opened his eyes, his vision glossed over and tinted red.

Sakura swallowed dryly, taking his rigid form as a cue to begin, "Do you remember me?" _Do you remember holding me? Do you remember kissing me? Loving me?_

His nostrils flared in anger, his fingers curling against her ring in his pocket. He sneered in response, his footsteps heavy as he strode out of the room, the doors slamming hard against the wood.

Sakura hung her head low, bringing her knees to her chest as she cried. She flung the dishes onto the floor, her nerves inflamed as the glass broke into pieces, the warm soup spattering viciously into the bedding. "He never loved me," she told herself, rocking herself as she wept, "Never."

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

Sasuke paced across the grass, his mind in a tumultuous battle between the past and the present. _Do you remember me?_ Her voice haunted his thoughts, her presence constant in his mind. He sighed as he neared the lake's edge, leaning against the large cherry blossom tree. _Do you remember me?_ Did he? Did he truly remember all of her?

"Why is it that you constantly feel the need to hurt the only woman who you've ever loved?"

Sasuke tensed, a chill running down his spine. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"No?" The figure stepped into the moonlight, "Perhaps then you can explain to me why I didn't see Sakura at dinner."

Sasuke glared, offended by the person's very presence, "She's ill."

"Did you harm her?" The comment was backhanded, "Because I sure as hell wouldn't put it beneath you."

Sasuke snarled, "And who the hell are you to judge me?"

"Your brother." Itachi folded his arms, "Your room is next to mine. I could hear Sakura crying so Ino and I went to check up in her." He snorted in disgust, remembering the bruises on her waist, her legs, the cut on her forehead, "She's not your fucking punching bag."

Sasuke raised his brow, "You really think I beat her?"

"Like I said, I wouldn't put it beneath you." He glanced over at Sasuke, "She said she just fell but with you around, I wouldn't be surprised if she was pushed."

Sasuke held his tongue, keeping his anger in check. It would not bode well to have an argument at the retreat. "Hn." He looked out at the lake, "Why are you here then? To give me a lecture on how to treat my wife?"

Itachi shrugged, "Like I said before, I'm your brother. And as much as you hate to admit it, I know you better than you know yourself right now."

Sasuke growled, throwing a rock into the lake, "Half-brother."

Itachi smirked, "Of course. The good ol' half-brother comment. But hey, at least you're showing me some emotion." He stuffed his hands into his grey sweats, "Look Sasuke, as much as it's hard to believe, you and I became closer as your relationship with Sakura progressed." He laughed, reminiscing, kicking a pebble into the water, "She had you wrapped around her little finger. You would have done anything to make her happy, and that includes us being civil to one another."

Sasuke scoffed, rolling his eyes, "Unlikely." He bowed down to no one.

"Really?" He turned to face Sasuke, "Do you really believe that if you had married Sakura under such false terms you would have acted the way you did? Like a lovesick puppy chasing after his bone? If you actually did marry Sakura for money, you would have cared less about pleasing her every whim. You would have given her as little as she needed and considering that you were her first man in her life, she wouldn't have known otherwise. If you really hated her presence, her very being, you would have never taken her on overseas business meetings, you wouldn't have asked her to move in to your penthouse three months in, and you sure as hell wouldn't have dared to be so affectionate with her."

Sasuke sneered, "Perhaps I found that she needed more than the occasional peck on the cheek to keep her satisfies with out relationship."

"Or perhaps you fell head over heels in love with her." Itachi snickered, finding Sasuke's expression of rage comical, "Check you briefcase when you get back in and tell me why a man who married his wife for money keeps pictures od her for when he goes away on business."

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

"Open," Ino held the spoon up to Sakura's lips, "Sakura," her voice was stern, giving her a look until her lips parted as she pushed the soup into her mouth, "Good," she cooed, setting back down in the bowl.

Sakura sighed, swallowing it in one big gulp, "Ino, you really don't have to spoon feed me."

"No? Fine," she handed Sakura the bowl, "But I'm not leaving until that bowl's empty."

Sakura gagged, the smell of ginger making her nauseous. "Nngh," she leaned back into the pillows, "I don't need a babysitter you know."

"Maybe not, but you need a sister." She patter Sakura's hand comfortingly, "So I'm here."

Sakura gave a small smile of gratitude, chiding herself for being so unpleasant, "I'm sorry for being so cranky Ino. Thank you for being here."

"Of course," Ino scooted her chair closer, turning to face the maid, "Thank you for cleaning up the mess." She waved her hands airily, placing the blame upon herself, "I'm such a klutz sometimes."

"Of course Mrs. Uchiha," the maid curtsied, "It is my pleasure." She bowed once more as she gathered her cleaning supplies and left the room, closing the doors behind her.

Ino watched as the maid left, turning to face Sakura as she studied her figure. "So why aren't you eating?" Her voice was soft, filled with concern.

Sakura peeked up at Ino, "You're just going for the big questions aren't you?"

"Well, I am a doctor. That's my job."

"Right," Sakura sighed, oh how she admired Ino's strength and confidence. Ino was on of the women she had tried to hard to emulate. Someone so beautiful, so intelligent, and so incredibly kind-hearted that everyone couldn't help but love. "I don't think you'll understand," she murmured, looking to Ino's belly. She hated herself for the feelings of envy, of want, bubbling up for the things that Ino had. _A loving husband by her side, surrounded by her friends, her first-born due in three months. She had everything that Sakura had spent a lifetime dreaming of._

"Try me."

Sakura struggled to put her thoughts into words, "He..." she looked to the door, remembering his callous words that stung her, "Sasuke only married me because I was an asset to his company. For some reason, I helped his company grow. He didn't love me. He didn't even care for me. The only thing he valued about me was my ability to be the cute little housewife. Nothing more." She rubbed her thumb over her ring finger, reminiscing of those days when she had been so happy, _has she always been so blind?_

"I'm an Uchiha," she told herself, _even if only for a year,_ "I have to look the part, right? And that means looking perfect."

Ino knit her brow, "Sakura,"

"You don't get it Ino!" Sakura wiped away the tears in her eyes, "You don't understand because you're already so perfect. You're a doctor. You graduated top of your class, even beating Tachi. You're so pretty, so confident, so everything." She hung her head, "Me?" Her voice cracked as she continued, "I struggled to finish high school. I failed half of my classes. I arrange flowers for a living while you save lives. I can't even compare to you."

"No! Sakura, stop it. You weren't diagnosed with dyslexia until recently. If the doctors had caught on earlier you would have done so well in school. You're as bright as anyone I know."

Sakura held her head low, "It doesn't matter. Maybe I'm the cute little wife that everyone finds endearing, but I'm not that beautiful, elegant woman he needs. I knew that, he knew that, and I'm pretty damn sure everyone else knew it to. I tried Ino, when we were married, I tried to be that woman." She laughed at her naivety, "I thought that wearing those fancy dresses made me look so beautiful, so elegant, but it was just the little girl playing dress up, wasn't it?"

"Sakura, stop it!" Ino shook hr head furiously, "Stop undervaluing yourself. You're so beautiful, inside and out. And you sure as hell don't need to lose anymore weight."

"I have to," Sakura murmured, affirming her decision, "I gained fifteen pounds when I was pregnant. I have to be perfect," she muttered the last part over, "I have to be perfect."

"Sakura," Ino was crying now, clutching her hand, "Goddamnit, stop trying to be perfect and concentrate on getting better. You need to eat, you need to stop being so negative and get back to being you. The Sakura we all know and love. The Sakura that was always so happy, so cheerful, and always smiling. You loved to bake, you loved working at your flower shop, and you loved to eat. The Sakura that loved to laugh and most of all, loved life to the fullest."

Sakura teared up, "I loved my life with Sasuke."

"Then fight for him." Ino laughed at Sakura's expression, "You were married to him Sakura. You know as well as I how stubborn he is." She sighed, hesitating to continue, "I talked to the surgeon before we came up today and he told me about the damage to Sasuke's brain. It was an extensive surgery, but they managed to keep it all in tact. There was just a blood clot that they needed to remove. So it's a safe bet that while Sasuke doesn't remember that last three years of his life now, he will in time. Tachi told me that when he awoke for the first time after the accident, he thought it was 2012. That's a year before he met you. So right now he's probably really confused."

"What does it matter anymore?" Sakura shrugged her shoulders, _it was all a lie anyways._ "In a year I'll be gone from his life and he'll remarry. He'll have the perfect life with someone else."

"But he's yours. Hmm," Ino stood up from her seat and began to search through his belongings, "Look!" She held up the phone triumphantly, marching back to the side of the bed. She grinned as she showed Sakura the home lock screen, "He had a week to change his background, so why is it still a picture of you and him in Greece?"

"I," Sakura took the phone, gazing at the photo, "Maybe he doesn't know how."

Ino snickered, "Doesn't know how? That man had an IQ of 170. And if he didn't know how, don't you think he would have had one of his lackeys done it for him?"

"I..." Sakura sighed, "He's not who I married." _Her Sasu had never been so violent. So angry._

"Yet." Ino's eyes twinkled, "Sakura, your whole relationship with Sasuke, he wooed you. He took you on vacations, to fancy dinners, and bought you presents; the whole nine yards. So now, consider it your turn to woo him."

Sakura was taken aback, "Woo him?"

"Yeah," Ino smiled, patting her hand, "He fell in love with you once right? So make him fall for you again. _Help_ hi remember you."

"I..." Sakura stared down at the phone. Her chest tightened as she saw how happy they looked, how happy they had been. It couldn't have _all_ been a lie.

Ino murmured, "What's there to lose?"

Sakura frowned, _nothing. She had nothing left._ "Okay." She could hear that woman's voice, urging her to go on, _fight for him._ She mustered up an ounce of strength to sit up, "I'll try."

"Good," Ino kissed her cheek, "That's my sister. I'm going to head back to bed and as your doctor, I suggest you do the same." She bent down to pick up her purse, drawing out a bag of cookies, "Oh, one more thing! I thought you might like these."

Sakura lit up, her eyes falling upon the baked goods, "Chocolate chip?"

"And peanut butter. Don't worry," she set them on Sakura's lap, It's from my mum."

"Thanks Ino," Sakura embraced Ino, "You're the best."

"That's what family is for silly," Ino patted her head, "Sweet dreams." She tiptoed out of the room, closing the doors.

"Sweet dreams," Sakura smiled as she plucked a cookie from the batch, smelling it's sweet scent. "So yummy," she muttered, finishing the piece in a quick bite. "Mm," she ate one more before she settled in the bed. She yawned as she laid her head against the pillow, looking over the balcony doors where a small sliver of the moon shone onto the hardwoods floors. She clutched the bag in her hands, her lids heavy, her breathing slowed as she drifted to sleep, unaware of the steps leading into the bedroom.

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he punched through the heavy oak doors, Itachi's words playing through his mind like a recorder. Did he truly keep pictures of her in his briefcase? _Absurd._ His gaze set on Sakura as he neared his luggage, keeping quiet as to not wake her from her slumber. He gently laid the briefcase at the foot of the bed, opening it with a quick flick of his wrists. He searched through the documents, opening various letters and looked through the inner pockets, none holding the photos. He snorted, reaching to close the top before something caught his eyes.

 _A secret compartment,_ he reached into the pocket, pulling out a clear sleeve. He sat on the mattress, knitting his brows as he looked over the photos. There were three photos in the sleeve, the first of Sakura in her wedding dress, overlooking the night sky. The second was of Sakura sleeping on a bright orange pillow, her long hair covering the pillowcase, her lips parted, her cheeks full and softly flushed. She looked ethreal, so _beautiful._ He sighed, pulling out the last photo, tensing at the image, _a sonogram._ He flipped it over immediately, the feelings of uneasiness running rampant.

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

 _Sakura giggled through the phone, tying a bow around a bouquet of daffodils with one hand, "Did you get my present?"_

 _"I did," Sasuke stepped out of his hotel room, breathing in the crisp fall air, "Thank you."_

 _"You're welcome." She twirled the phone cord in her hand, "Did you like it?"_

 _"Very much." He took a sip of his wine, setting it on the ledge of the balcony, "You're 10 weeks now, right?" He held the phone in his hand, running his finger over the baby's features. Kami, how he missed her. Only three days without her in his arms and he already missed her so._

 _"As of yesterday," Sakura sat on the small stool, kicking her feet to and fro. "Don't you think it kind of looks like and alien?"_

 _Sasuke chuckled lowly, "You think out child looks like an alien?"_

 _"Yeah! I mean, did you see the size of its head?" She jumped up from her seat and bent down to pluck a piece of tissue paper from behind the counter, "Well I guess it just has a big head like its daddy," she teased gently._

 _"I feel like I should be offended," he replied, tucking the photo into his pocket._

 _"No! Never ever; I love your head." She laughed, taking a sip of her water bottle, "Even if it is huge."_

 _He shook his head, thoroughly amused, moving to sit on the bamboo chaise, "How is your day going so far?"_

 _"Fantastic! Your mom and I went to breakfast before the appointment and it was so yummy. I got this crepe and it was ginormous! I feel bad that I ate it all but it was so delicious, I couldn't help it. Then we went to the doctor's appointment and that went excellent! The baby's on course and she gave me a note to give to you."_

 _"Oh really?" He raised his brow, "What exactly did this note say?"_

 _"That,s your wife can have as much ice cream as she wants." She grinned, "Especially chocolate."_

 _"Of course," he murmured, mentally taking a note to pick her up a tub on his way back from the airport, "Are you still feeling sick in the morning?"_

 _"Nope," she lined the vase with pink tissue, "Thank goodness. I guess it was just a four week thing." She rested her head against her hand, looking longingly at the couple that had stepped into the shop, "I miss you," she whispered, her tone hushed._

 _"I miss you too," he unbuttoned his blazer and uncuffed his shirt, "I'll be home tomorrow."_

 _"Promise?"_

 _He smirked, leaning his head against the soft back of the chair, "I promise."_

 _"Okay, I'll talk to you later." She held the phone to her ear, allowing herself a moment to hang up, "I love you." She waited three seconds; no reply. She could hear his exhale and the rustling of his shirt before she pressed the button to end the call._

 _Sasuke stared at his phone, the small icon of Sakura dressed in a blue hoodie and her hair tied back into pigtails beaming back at him. He still couldn't say it, he thought, playing with his wedding band. She was having his child and yet he still struggled to say thoes words. He missed her. That was enough for now. Maybe tomorrow, he'd finally say it. He'd finally let her know how he truly felt. How she completed him._

 _Aishiteru._

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes wandered over the back of the photo, his fingers absentmindedly running over the cursive writing in blue ink. 'Baby misses you too. -Sakura'

"Fuck," he threw the photos into his briefcase, massaging his forehead. His head ached, he felt like he was suffocating, finding it hard to breathe. He stripped the sweater from his toned form, folding it neatly and set it on the nearby chair. He walked up to the bed, studying Sakura as she slept. Her eyes fluttered erratically, her hair curled softly and spilled around her like a halo. She was pouting, her body warm and flush, her hand clutching a small bag. _She looked exactly like she did in the photo._

His lips quirked as he reached down, slowly loosening Sakura's grasp from the bag and set it on the nightstand. _Cookies,_ he thought, _so she finally ate._ He sighed, moving the blankets to settle in the bed next to her. He kept to his side of the bed, looking over to her every few minutes. He soon drifted to sleep, his mind hazy, dreaming of the woman in the photos.

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

Sasuke woke hours later, finding himself in the middle of the bed, a small, warm form tucked next to him. He exhaled sharply, tensing as he felt her move, her toes brushing against his calf. Their legs were intertwined, her self breathing barely audible. He frowned as he found Sakura's hand clutched in his, her head buried in his shoulder. His arm had wrapped around her, pulling her close to him. _Why didn't this feel wrong,_ he asked himself, pushing back soft tendrils of her hair, _why did it feel so right? Why did it feel so natural for her warm body to meld with his as they slept, for their hands and legs to be intertwined, for her soft twitches to be so comforting?_

Sakura moaned softly, almost smiling in her sleep. He wondered what she dreampt of, _do you still dream of me?_

 _Stop fighting it,_ he could hear Akemi's voice coax him back to sleep, _your love for her runs deeo. Even in sleep, you found each other._

He sighed, he couldn't deny it. There was something about this _girl_ that made him so tempermental. So foolish. _He should let her go,_ he thought, clutching her closer, but he couldn't. He couldn't let her go. _Was this girl truly his everything?_

"Sasu?" Sakura began to stir, jade orbs adjusting to the light that shone through the balcony doors, "You,"

"Shh," Sasuke pressed his lips against her forehead, rubbing circles against her back, soothing her worries, her fears, "Go back to sleep."

"Mm," Sakura's eyes closed, comforted by his warm touch, "Okay," she yawned, snuggling deeply into his embrace.

He laid his head back against the pillows, feeling defeated, feeling exhausted.

 _You'll remember her,_ Akemi's soft voice drifted through like the wind, assuring him, _you'll remember your love soon enough._

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

SasuSaku version of Tullie's **Forget Me Not**

Hope you enjoyed,

Untill next time


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

by

Fairykitten56

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto and the original plot for this story is owned by Tullie (used in her SessRin Inuyasha fic, **Forget Me Not** )

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

Sakura yawned as she woke up, shifting around the luxurious bed. She pressed her cheek against the warm, taut body next to her, squeezing her eyes shut. She smiled as she heard the cheerful tweets of the songbirds outside, languidly opening her eyes. She moaned as she arched her back, rubbing her neck as she sat up. She looked over to her left, her countenance lifting as she spotted Sasuke's warm body next to her. He slept on his side, his arm lying across her lap. His skin was white marble, his expression contents, almost happy as he slept.

"Good morning," she whispered, ducking low. Her fingers gently clutched his shoulder as she giggled, leaning to brush her lips against his.

"Wake up Sasu," she murmured, pressing a quick kiss to his jaw. "Sasuke? Wake-" she quirked her head to the side, tensing as she noticed the scar that ran across his forehead. She slowly pulled back, her smile falling, _so it wasn't a horrid, terrible nightmare._ She bit her lip, her eyes closing in disappointment, _this wasn't her Sasuke._

She hung her head, her eyes misting as she clenched her fists. _He's not me Sasuke._ _This_ man no longer smiled, no longer laughed, no longer held her hand. She looked to his hand, his ring finger bare, _hell, did he even care for her?_ That scar on his forehead was fading, hints of raven hair growing. _He even smelt different._ She swallowed as she lowered her shoulders, daring to touch his face once more. She traced the scar with her finger, _he looks so peaceful when he sleeps._

"I miss you," she whispered, her heart constricting, tighter and tighter with every word, every memory. She struggled to look away, to tear her fingers from his warm skin. She exhaled deeply as she gave him one last look, pressing a kiss onto her fingers before touching his cheek. She lifted the heavy comforter off of her form and tiptoed out of the bed, turning back to cover Sasuke with the blanket. She leant in to kiss his forehead, _just once more,_ she thought, running her thumb against her ring finger.

She walked along the bed, her fingers gliding over the soft cotton. She stopped at the foot of the bed, her shoulders falling as she gazed at the leather briefcase sitting against the wooden bedpost. She pursed her lips as she remembered the days when she had hid notes and silly gifts inside. _Did you ever read them?_ She wondered, taking a seat on the kind-sized bed, _did you ever smile when you found them?_ She looked back to him, _did you ever miss me when you were away?_

She bit her lip as she set the briefcase horizontal onto the bed, butterflies in the stomach. She pushed the locks and lifted the brown fold to reveal the inner pockets. Her hand shook as she pulled out a small Polaroid, her hear stopping as she looked at the photo.

 _It's me,_ she thought, her mind in shock. _He kept this?_ She flipped over the photo, running her fingers over her bubbly cursive writing.

'So you can sleep at night. -Forever Yours, Sakura'

She clutched the photo to her chest, _he kept it._ Her hear began to beat faster, goosebumps running up her arm, _he kept it._

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

 _Sakura smiled as the kiss lingered, his hold on her waist tightening, "I'll miss you," she whispered, nuzzling her nose against his._

 _"Fuck it," Sasuke cursed, moving to rest his forehead against hers, "Just come with me."_

 _She giggled, "I can't," her nimble fingers moved to straighten his tie, "Not all of us can take time off of work to go to Hawaii."_

 _He growled, playfully nipping her ear, "If this trip were truly for pleasure you would be sitting next to me on this godforsaken 22 hour flight and not some wrinkly, old capitalistic bastard."_

 _"I don't know," she sang, "Mr. Hinnai might look awfully darling in a two-piece bathing suit."_

 _Sasuke paled, "You're making me nauseous and I haven't even boarded."_

 _The loudspeaker chimed, alarming Sakura for a brief moment before a robotic female voice began to speak, "Attention. First class passengers of Flight J277 will begin boarding immediately in gate F2. I repeat, gate F2."_

 _Sakura pouted, her emerald eyes moistening, "That's you," she murmured, wrapping her arms around his torso._

 _He sighed, resting his chin atop of hers, "That's me. Hn, seven day without me," he chuckled, "Do you think you can handle that?"_

 _"Of course I can," she looked back at him, a glimmer of determination in her eyes, "Can you?"_

 _"I think I can manage seven days without your midnight twitches."_

 _She laughed, rubbing his back as she laid her head against him, "I'm going to miss you."_

 _"And I will miss you," he brushed his lips against hers once more, "Sleep well, drink juice and don't trip up the stairs."_

 _She nodded grimly, "Maybe I'll fix that step while you're gone."_

 _"I'll have Kabuto do it." He pressed his lips to her forehead before he released his hold from her. Sakura shivered, already missing his warmth. "Have a safe flight," she spoke softly, leaning up onto her tiptoes to kiss him once more, "Wait," she brought his head down lower, whispering low, "I need seven goodnight kisses."_

 _He smiled, "It only makes sense." He savored each brush of her soft lips against his, the fell of her young, nubile body warm against his. When they parted he moved to gather his briefcase from the windowsill. "I'll call you when I land."_

 _"Okay," Sakura nodded her head, her soft curls bouncing as she did, "I'll hold the fort down back home."_

 _Sasuke paused as he laid his jacket onto his arm; home. He looked back to Sakura, running his eyes over her petite body, her soft pink tresses, her pale peach lips, her striking jade eyes that seemed much to bright for her otherwise pastel colored face. Yes, he thought, bending down to kiss her forehead, she was his home._

 _As he boarded the flight he looked back to the airport where he saw Sakura waiting by the window. She blew a kiss, giggling as she did, wondering how ridiculous she must have looked. When he was seated he shifted uncomfortable in the leather seat, already counting down the hours of the Trans-Pacific flight._

 _It wasn't until Sasuke reached his suite did he life open his briefcase and find the present Sakura had hidden inside. He cocked a brow as he opened the ribbon-wrapped envelope, emptying the contents onto the king-sized bed. He laughed as he held up a piece of gum, a chocolate coin, a friendship bracelet and then a piece de resistance - p photo of Sakura as she slept. He shook his head, placing the photo onto the pillow next to him. "Only you," he thought aloud, smiling as he peeled the chocolate wrapper from its confines, "Only you."_

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

Sakura set the photo on her lap, smiling as she remembered those seven goodnight kisses. _You kept it,_ she thought, _why?_ She had given him the photo seven months into their relationship. He had left to New York for a quick business trip. It was meant to be a silly gift, a homage to their quirky relationship. "You kept it," she whispered, fingering the edges of the photo. The picture looked worn, a splash of red wine on the left edge.

The edges of her lips quirked as she whipped her head back, "What else did you keep?" she asked his still sleeping form. She moved to sit on the bed and reached into the leather satchel, pulling out another photograph. _It was a photo of her in her wedding dress._ She lifted her knees to her chest as she gazed down at the photo, feeling her eyes mist, _she looked so happy, so vibrant, so full of joy._

She turned her head, "You had this in your briefcase?" She had never given him this photo, _he must have kept it himself._ She rubbed her temples, the pain soothing in her forehead, _she was so confused._

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

 _Sakura smiled as she laced her hand through his, resting her head against his arm. "Today was perfect," she murmured, giggling at the touch of the dewy grass against her bare feet._

 _Sasuke nodded, leaning down to kiss the top of her bubble gum tresses, "It was." He looked towards the sunset, "It was a beautiful ceremony."_

 _Sakura grinned, "And now you're mine," she pulled away to face him, "Forever."_

 _"Forever?" Sasuke raised his brow playfully, "I don't know if I could be married to such a horrid cook for forever."_

 _She squealed, "Me?" She threw her head back in laughter, "So says the man who can't boil water!"_

 _He chuckled, pulling her into his warm embrace, "Agree to disagree."_

 _She shook her head, "Only because I love you." She grinned, playing with his bow tie. They were finally married, she thought, resting her head against his chest as they swayed with the wind._

 _He smirked as he lifted her chin, running a finger down her flushed cheeks, "I can't wait to make love to you tonight," he spoke low, his voice smooth and seductive._

 _She blushed, "Will you tell me where we're going yet?"_

 _He smiled as he pecked her lips, "Europe." He thought back to the two plane tickets to a private estate in the Seychelles. She'll love it there, he thought, playing with her ring finger._

 _"I," Sakura flattered in her step, "Well that's kinda broad."_

 _He laughed, "You'll love it," he brushed his lips against hers, "Trust me." He took her hand once more ad they continued their walk down the path to the meadow. "Do you think that photographer is taking photos of us walking?"_

 _"I think so," Sakura peeked back and saw the photographer and his team setting up a tripod, "They're quite thorough."_

 _He raised his brow, "Thorough?"_

 _"Mmm," she hummed, nodding her head. Sakura took her time as she skipped up onto a small boulder, "He took hundreds of photos of me getting ready."_

 _"Really?" He ran his hand down her back, bringing her back down to him. "Tell me," he looked her over in her dress, searching for a hint of blue. She looks exquisite, he thought, absolutely breathtaking. "What exactly is your something blue?"_

 _Sakura bit her lip, thinking of the lace negligee underneath her dress, "Oh, wouldn't you like to know," she teased, leaning in to nuzzle his chest._

 _"Very well then," he ran his fingers through her silk-like tresses, "Your something old?"_

 _She held a hand to her necklace, brushing her fingertips against the silver locket, "My mom's jewelry." She looked at the pendant, opening it with her fingertips, "It's..." She blinked back tears, "It's like my family was here."_

 _Sasuke squeezed her hand comfortingly as he looked at the locket, knowing that it was the only photo she had left if her family. The picture was of Sakura and her family at the beach, her father holding her as she smiled widely, showing off her missing front teeth. Her brother stood next to their mother, holding her hand, also smiling. Her mother looked beautiful in a white, airy dress, a content expression on her face as the sun set behind them. He looked back to Sakura, seeing tears well up, "They would have loved to be here."_

 _Sakura gave him a watery smile, nodding in agreement, "They would have loved you." Her voice broke, her lips quivering, "I'm sorry, I think this is the eleventh time I've cried today."_

 _Sasuke held her close, brushing a soft kiss on her forehead, "Never apologize for crying," he told her, "Never apologize for being,"_

 _"A crybaby?" Sakura mumbled, wiping away the moisture from the sides of her eyes._

 _He chuckled, "For being you." He tucked the loose curls behind her ear, "For being my wife."_

 _She giggled, "I'll try." She wrapped her arms around him, "Thank you," she whispered, resting her head against him, "For always being my rock." She let out a breath, looking up at his midnight gaze, "For being my everything."_

 _He took her lips, taking his time with each touch, each caress. When they pulled apart he took a moment to kiss her rings, "I'm yours forever," he promised, pressing his lips to her wrist._

 _"Forever," Sakura echoed, her smile widening, "Just as I'll forever be yours."_

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

Sakura released her hold on the photo, watching with watery eyes as the print fell onto the cotton sheets. "Forever," she whispered, turning her head away. Her eyes ran over his leather suitcase, his three-piece suit that hung on the wardrobe. "Who knew that forever would be a year," she murmured, closing her eyes. She turned her head to the bed and smiled, running her fingers over her pajama bottoms, "You're an incredibly frustrating man," she told him, "One day I think you hate me and then the next, I find these photos." She laughed, licking her lips, "But love is supposed to be hard, right?"

She struggled to blink back her tears, "Kami," she held a hand to her chest, "But what if you don't ever remember me?" She felt her jaw tremble at the mere thought, "What if you never loved me?" She took the photo and placed it back into the briefcase. She set it upright and looked away, feeling nauseous, feeling anxious.

Her breath hitched as she looked back to the briefcase, _did she dare to check again?_ Deep down inside she knew what the last photo was; she had given it to him only weeks before. _Did you keep it?_ She paced her breaths as she pulled out the last photo, tears welling up at the sight of the black background. _The sonogram._ The white figure in the center took her breath away, made her chest tighten, her eyes well up. _Takehiro._ She cursed, furiously wiping away the tears. _Of course he kept it,_ she thought as she rocked herself on the bed. She wept, remembering how happy he was, how happy _they_ were.

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

 _Sasuke hung his coat up in the closet, closing the white doors afterwards. He walked through the hall, his footsteps on the hardwood barely audible. "Sakura/" He called out, loosening his tie, "Are you sleeping? We have a dinner engagement in forty minutes."_

 _Sakura peeked around the kitchen, smiling as she met him halfway, "Nope!" She handed him a cupcake as she pecked him on the lips, "I'm baking."_

 _He glanced at the pastry in his hand, "I can see."_

 _She giggled, noting the look on his face. "The baby was hungry for sweets," she explained, wrapping her arms around his neck. "And you know I can't say no to my baby." She beamed as she turned back to the kitchen, skipping over the hardwood floors. "I have six more to do before I'll get ready." She picked up the spatula from the bowl of icing and held up a bare cake. She looked over to him, "Care to help?"_

 _Sasuke leaned against the wall as he watched her ice the pastry, "And miss the show?" He smiled, tucking his hands in his pockets. He pushed himself off and strode towards her, his long, strong arms wrapping around her small waist. "So was it the baby the craved cupcakes," he murmured, resting his chin atop of her head, "Or you?"_

 _She laughed, tilting her head back. She grinned naughtily, "You caught me."_

 _"Hm," Sasuke kissed her forehead, "The doctor did suggest you limit your intake of sweets."_

 _She pouted, "I know, I know. That's why I need you home to control my temptations."_

 _He chuckled, kissing her shoulder, "Get ready soon then/ We have dinner with my family in thirty minutes."_

 _"Oh!" Sakura moved away from his embrace and took in hand, leading him to the dining room. "Which is why I made these," she pointed to the sliver tray filled with small pink and blue cupcakes. "What do you think?"_

 _The corners of his mouth lifted as he read the message written in pastries, "And baby makes three."_

 _"Excellent," she laughed, playing with her hair, "It took me so long to get the letters right. I was kind of worried about an hour ago because I had six A's that looked like B's."_

 _"And did you eat all six?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at her belly._

 _"No," she swatted his arm playfully, "You should be proud to know I sent them to Kabuto."_

 _"Self-restraint? I am impressed," he laced his fingers through hers, bringing her hands to his lips, I'm going to change."_

 _"Okie," she pulled his tie from around his neck. "Don't take too long pretty boy," she teased, unbuttoning the top collar of his dress shirt, "We do only have half an hour until we need to go."_

 _He chuckled, "Says the woman in my Tokyo-U jersey." He looked into her eyes, his brows furrowing as he noticed the slight black smudges around her eyes, "Were you crying?"_

 _"Mm," she shrugged, cuffing her heels, "There was a commercial for an animal shelter on the TV while I was waiting for the cupcakes to cool down. They always play the saddest music and then show the saddest puppies and I just want to take them all home." She pouted, resting her forehead against his warm chest, "I think it's the hormones."_

 _"Are you certain?" He rubbed the small of her back, "I vaguely remember coming to your apartment one day while we were dating. Weren't you crying because of an order that morning?"_

 _She laughed, rubbing her eyes, "Yeah, I remember. I made a wedding bouquet for the cutest bride ever that day. She met her fiancee when they were in third grade and had been together ever since then!" She sighed, "She was so nice and happy and," she made an odd noise in the back of her throat, "I'm such a sappy dope."_

 _He laughed, pressing his lips to her crown, "Shall I expect tears when we tell my parents that you're pregnant?"_

 _"Oh yeah," she giggled, taking in the moment of just being in his warm embrace. Oh how she loved the feel of his arms around her. "Do you think that they're going to be happy to hear the news?"_

 _He nodded, "They'll be ecstatic." He smirked, "Especially Mikoto."_

 _"Good." She looked up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Are you happy?"_

 _He smiled, kissing her ring, "Very."_

 _She smiled back, forever touched by his simple words. A simple answer and she was reduced to a giggly school girl. His smile always made her melt into a fizzy puddle. And then when his lips brushed against her rings, she knew that she would forever be hopelessly in love with this man. She giggled as he kissed her nose, brushing his lips once more against her lips, "Aishiteru."_

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

"Sakura?" Sasuke's groggy voice startled her, calling out her name. She held the photos to her heart, whipping her head towards him. Her gaze ran over his form, _eyes still shut. He was still asleep._ She exhaled, taking a moment to calm herself. Her fingers were shaking as she set the photos back into the briefcase. She sat for a minute, collecting her thoughts. _He kept the photos. That was good, wasn't it?_ Sakura pushed herself off the tall mattress, tiptoeing around the bad. She rummaged through her luggage for clothes, pulling on green shorts and a loose, white blouse. She sighed as she tied her hair up into a bun, closing the doors as quietly as she could.

"Good morning Mrs. Uchiha," a maid greeted Sakura as she walked past, bowling her head and curtsying.

"Hello," Sakura smiled, bowing her head in return, "It looks like it'll be a wonderful day, doesn't it?"

"Oh yes," the maid pointed to the sky through the large bay windows, "The sun is already out before the flowers bloom, that is already a great start to a day."

"Yes," Sakura beamed, perking up, _think positive._ "It's going to be a great day." She leaned onto her toes, "Um, could you tell me where the dining hall is?"

"Of course Mrs. Uchiha," the maid gestured to the hall, "Down through there is a long hallway with the dining hall three doors down from the fitness center."

"Wonderful," Sakura beamed, bowing her head once more, "Thank you so much!"

"Of course Mrs. Uchiha," the maid bowed before she returned to her dusting.

Sakura walked towards the hall, reflecting back to the photos. _Why did you keep them?_ She wondered, crumpling her hands into a fist now. _Why?_ She looked to her ring finger, _did you actually care? Did you ever love me? As much as I loved you?_ Sakura walked to a large window, enjoying the feel of the sun against her skin. She closed her eyes, attempting to clear her thoughts. _Woo him,_ she heard Ino's voice run through her mind, _help him fall in love with you again._

"How?" She murmured, her eyes opening, "You can't even stand being in my presence." She rubbed her face, _she felt so tired. The strain of the past week weighing heavily upon her shoulders._ "Maybe... maybe you deserve better anyways." She laughed bitterly, the tears welling up. _Someone strong, elegant and beautiful._ She pulled off her ring, _someone like Hitome._

"Sakura-san!"

Sakura tensed as she quickly pushed the ring back on her finger, turning to face the person who called her name. She smiled as she caught sight of the jolly man, "Uwabami-sama," she greeted him happily, curtsying.

"Sakura," he shook his head, "I believe this is the eightieth time that I have requested you call me Orochimaru."

She blushed, "My apologies Orochimaru-sama."

"Nonsense," he waved his hand, "How are you feeling?"

Sakura gulped, wiping her eyes, "Very well, thank you. I apologize for missing dinner yesterday. I must have caught a bug from someone at the shop."

"Are you sleeping enough?" He asked, his tone concerned.

"Yes," she played with her hands, "Perhaps more than needed."

He laughed, "There's no such thing as too much rest." He glanced at her hands, "Are things well with you and Sasuke?"

She averted her gaze, "Fine. Everything's fine."

He paused, "Then why is it that you looked so sad when I said his name?"

She fought to hold her tears, "I don't know."

His old, wrinkled hand wiped the tears that fell, "My dear Sakura, you're going through so much. To lose a child is hard enough. Such pain, I know." He sighed, "I lost my first wife and daughter in the delivery room," he spoke low as he looked to the rising sun, "Medicine was not as developed as it is today."

Sakura gasped, holding her hand to her heart, "She died giving birth?"

He nodded, "Yes, she did. My wife's name was Jin. She had me wrapped around her little finger, much like you and Sasuke." He smiled, "She was the love of my life and then, she was gone. It hurts but you try to move on. Through sometimes I ask myself what would life be like if she had survived? Would I be happier?"

Sakura frowned, "Would you?"

"I think so." He patted her hand, "She was the other half of my soul."

Sakura looked up, "The other half of your soul?" _That phrase sounded so familiar._

"Hai. She was my heart." He squeezed her hand comfortingly, "Come, let's get some food, ne?"

"Sounds great," Sakura replied, walking with him down to the kitchen. "How long were you married to Jin?"

"Three years. She was the younger sister of my schoolmate. She was an annoying little thing while growing up, tagging along with the boys and following us wherever we went. Who knew she would have grown up to be the most beautiful woman I had ever the chance to meet," he chuckled, "After you of course."

She blushed, "You're such a charmer Orochimaru."

"I am, no? Come," he guided her to the kitchen island, "The chef had prepared an American breakfast including waffles and pancakes."

Sakura grinned as she laid her eyes upon the stacks of food, "It smells delicious."

"Tastes much more delicious than it smells," the chef replied, handing her a fresh plate with fruit.

She took the plate and thanked the chef, "I'm sure it will be."

"The guests are eating outside," Orochimaru led her to the doors to the patio, "I believe your brother-in-law and his wife are already there."

Sakura smiled, "Thank you," she pecked his cheek, "You're much too kind."

"Nonsense," he smiled, "You're much too delightful. Now go eat breakfast."

"Hai," She walked through the large white doors and onto the brick patio. She delighted in the feel of her bare feet on the warm stone, her toes curling in. She looked around the set of tables for a familiar face, feeling very much like a school-child at lunch.

"Sakura-chan! Over here!"

Sakura pivoted on her heel, smiling as she saw Ino and Itachi sitting next to each other at a nearby table. "Good morning," she greeted, taking a seat at their table

"Morning yourself sunshine," Ino smiled, handing her the jug of freshly-squeezed orange juice. "This place is amazing isn't it?"

"It's like paradise." Sakura lifted her fork and cut off a small piece of her waffle, "So how's pregnancy treating you guys?"

Itachi blanched, "She puked on my this morning."

Sakura giggled as they bickered, eating her strawberries, Her eyes trailed Ino's swollen belly, guilt consuming her for feeling jealous.

"Well maybe if you didn't have such horrid morning breath!"

"Well excuse me for trying to give my wife some love in the morning!" He held his hands up, "I'll be sure to remember not to kiss the angry goblin in the morning."

"Augh!" Ino prodded him with her fork, "You're such a pig! And how dare you say that to a pregnant woman! A pregnant doctor even! Do you know how easily I could jab this into your jugular and watch you writhe on the floor and die?"

He laughed, grabbing the fork away from her, "Woah, slow down now." He grinned, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and scooted over, "I mat be a pig, but I'm your pig. Right my little kitty?" He purred, kissing her cheek.

"Oh my god," she muttered, turning red, "I'm sorry Sakura."

Sakura shook her head, smiling widely, "It's fine."

"So," Ino began, slapping Itachi's grubby hands away, shifting the conversation, "How was last night?" she asked, laying her head against Itachi's shoulder.

"Um," she watched Itachi's left hand rub Ino's belly affectionately, "It..." She chided herself once more, "It was fine."

"Yeah?" Itachi lifted his cup of juice and took a sip, "Because I talked to Sasuke last night."

"Really?" Sakura's voice peaked, "Um," she cleared her throat, massaging her neck, "What did you guys talk about?"

He looked up and straight into her eyes, "You."

"Oh," Sakura set her hands in her lap, "Oh."

"Yeah," Itachi smirked, "Basically I called him a fucking idiot and then I told him about his briefcase."

"The briefcase," Sakura repeated, playing with the ends of her shorts. She smiled softly, He kept photos in it," she murmured, thinking back to earlier that morning.

"Yeah," Itachi sighed, "I caught him looking at them once. We were going to some stupid event for Dad's friend who had some diseased puppy or something. Anyways, we took the same limo and I got in last. He had the picture of the sonogram out and he was just looking at it, trying to figure out if it was a boy or girl. I teased him about it, telling him to leave it to the doctors. Turns out you actually couldn't tell," he shrugged. "Then I teased him some more about being whipped and keeping photos of his wife. He just laughed it off, telling me that if I had a _real_ job that required leaving my own wife for days then I would understand."

"That's so sweet," Ino cooed, squeezing her husband's thigh, "He really does love you Sakura!"

Sakura furrowed her brows, "I..."

"Stop right there missy," Ino smiled as she stood up from the table, "Think about what I said last night? Well I need to take a shower. I'll meet you down by the pool later?" She asked, bending down to give Sakura a quick hug.

"Yeah," she rubbed Ino's belly for good measure, "Bee good for your mom little guy. No making her puke on Tachi."

"Heh," He pecked Ino's lips before she left, "I'm gonna go grab some more food. Want some Sakura?"

"Um," She grabbed her empty plate, "Yeah. Sounds good," she joined Itachi as they walked back into the kitchen. She set her empty dish in the large granite sink and walked over to the coffee machine, pouring herself a cup.

"I didn't think you drank coffee," Itachi noted between chewing pieces of bacon, "Thought it gave you headaches."

"I don't," she laughed, "I hate this stuff, but Sasuke drinks it every morning." She looked around the counter, "Can you hand me that bottle?" she asked, pointing to a blue labeled jug.

"Hazelnut? Sure," He grabbed it and handed it to her, "Honestly, I would have pegged Sasuke to be a black coffee kind of guy."

Sakura giggled as she poured the cream, "He liked to think he does but he always complains about the taste if it's black. He secretly loves this," she took a spoon and blended the liquid until it was a deep brown. She smiled, licking the tip of the spoon, "Perfect."

"So you made his coffee everyday huh?"

She smiled, setting the spoon back in the mug, "Yeah. Um, let's go back outside I guess."

"Yeah," He handed her a plate of bacon and eggs, "And here's round two. As your doctor, I think you need more protein."

She shook her head, "You're just trying to make yourself feel better for eating so unhealthy!"

"Exactly. Ino would kill me if she saw me eating sausage and bacon for breakfast." He grinned mischievously as the returned to their seats, "But she's not here now is she?"

"Right," Sakura snorted as she picked up her fork, "So how's my favourite nephew?"

"I'm guessing right now he pigging out on ice-cream and cotton candy so yeah," Itachi laughed, "He's happy too."

Sakura raised her brows, "Well that seems like a well-balanced breakfast."

He snorted, shoveling the bacon pieces into his mouth as he spoke, "To a 21 year old university student, it's the perfect breakfast."

She cocked her head, "You couldn't get Ino's mom to babysit?"

"Nah," he waved his hand, "The kid needs to learn responsibility anyways."

"And Ino's okay with her brother babysitting Shikamaru for the weekend?"

"She doesn't know." Itachi shrugged, "Ino's mom is in Osaka for some old-lady trip with her friends so I just left Shikamaru with Satoshi. He's a capable kid, I mean he's babysat Shikamaru plenty of times before."

"Right," Sakura sipped her juice, "You better hope she doesn't find out or else she might actually stick that fork in your neck."

He laughed, "I can handle her Sakura, don't worry. Hey," He nudged Sakura with his foot, glancing over to the patio doors. "Guess who's here."

"Huh?" Sakura turned her head, her heart stopping as she spotted Sasuke grabbing a plate from the chef, "Oh." She blushed, turning her head back to her own plate, "I thought he was going to be sleeping a little while longer."

"Well I guess sleeping beauty decided to wake up. Look, he's not my biggest fan right now so I'm going to go eat at the bar," he grabbed his plate and a piece of bacon from Sakura's plate, "Talk to you later lil' sis."

"Okay," Sakura waved, "Have fun."

"Oh, I will." He snickered as he hopped up onto the bar stool and swiveled in his chair to watch Sasuke walk out to the patio. He watched as his older brother scanned the tables and stiffened at the sight of Sakura. "Just go sit next to her you dick," he muttered under his breath as his nibbled on his sausage, "There you go," he cooed, "Good." He snorted, Now just make the fuck up so we can all move on."

Back at the table Sakura felt her cheeks warm, her palms sweat, her feet become restless. "Um," she felt her hear beat rapidly as she spotted Sasuke walking towards her. "Good morning!" She chirped happily, playing the part of the devoted wife to a T. "Sleep well?"

Sasuke looked to his left, noting how the group of women had stopped their chat and turned to face him, "Very," he swooped in and pressed his lips against hers.

Sakura's breath hitched, her gasp audible, "I..." Even though it was just a brief moment of contact, she felt her body tingle with delight. "I, um," she stumbled over her words, trying to piece together a coherent sentence. _He's just Sasuke._ She told herself, _just Sasuke. And that was just a kiss._ She held her hands to her lips, _a great kiss._

He watched her through the corner of his eye, "Are you alright?" He asked as he ate his meal, beginning with the eggs.

"Hai," she bobbed her head, "Wonderful." She returned her attention to her plate of food, peeking up every once in a while. "Um..."

Sasuke sighed, deciding to break the ice, "Here," Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled uot her wedding band, "It was in the bathroom."

Sakura took the ring from his hand, her own shaking as she placed it back on her finger. "Oh, thank you," she whispered, looking down at her lap. "Um, here," she pushed the green mug towards him, "I made you some coffee. I was going to bring it up to you after I finished eating but," she shrugged her shoulders, "I guess you already came down."

"Hn," Sasuke looked down at the brown liquid, stirring it thoughtfully.

Sakura watched as he hesitated to drink it, "I didn't poison it," she muttered, looking down to the floor.

He raised a brow, his gaze on her. He took a sip, his eyes closing as he savored the taste of the rich hazelnut blended with the coffee. _It tasted good,_ he thought, _it tasted familiar..._

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

 _Sasuke grunted as he woke, running his hand over the pink tresses strewn over his chest. "Sakura," he murmured, gently shifting her petite form to the side, "I have to get up."_

 _"No," she protested, her hold on his waist tightening. "Stay," she pleaded, her eyes tightly shut, "We can have a sleepover."_

 _He chuckled, removing her hands from his waist, "As much as I'd love to stay in, I don't think the board members would appreciate it."_

 _She pouted, her jade eyes opening, struggling to adjust to the sunlight streaming through their bedrrom windows. "Fine," she lamented, turning to her side to face away from him, "Be lame and go to work."_

 _"Lame," he repeated, shaking his head. He was throughly amused. He reached over to the bedside table for his watch, strapping it on as he got out of bed. He switched off the alarm clock and then walked to the other side of their massive kind-sized bed. "I'll meet you for lunch," he promised, bending down to briefly press his lips upon her. He nuzzled her cheek, pressing a kiss onto her forehead, "12:30, Ninjando's. I've already had Kabuto make arrangements."_

 _"Okay," she murmured, bobbing her head in agreement._

 _"Good," he kissed her ring finger before he left her side. He strode to the master bathroom, jumping straight into the marble shower. He stretched for a moment, reaching to grab he shoulder with his other arm. He smirked as he caught her peeking from the bed. "Enjoying the show?" He asked, his eyes meeting hers through the mirror, his baritone voice sending shivers down her spine._

 _She laughed, covering her eyes with her hand playfully. "No way! Boys are so gross," she grabbed a pillow and held it over her gaze, "Close the door next time won't you?"_

 _He chuckled as he grabbed his bottle of shampoo from the side, pouring some onto his palm. "You could always join me," he suggested casually, raising a brow, almost daring her to make her move._

 _Sakura bit her lip, "I can't," she pouted, resting her head on the pillows. "You and I both know you'll miss your meeting if I do."_

 _"Pity," Sasuke reached for the bar of soap next, "I was looking forward to morning shower sex."_

 _"Mmngh," Sakura was helpless as she watched him lather himself, his arms taut, his abdomen perfectly sculpted. "I'm swooning," she murmured, holding a hand to her heart, "Why are you so handsome?" she asked herself, sprawling out onto the large bed._

 _She looked up at the chandelier, admiring the way the sun reflected onto the seemingly purple crystals. She turned her head to the white clock on the night stand and groaned, pulling a pillow to her face. It was still five, she thought, even the sun was not yet up. She shook her head as she looked back to the bathroom, "The one thing I hate about you," she laughed, sitting up, "It that you're a morning person."_

 _She giggled as she quickly sprung up from the bed, her energy renewed. She pulled on her silk robe as she made her way out of the master bedroom. She tied it with ease as she strolled to the kitchen, pulling out a small black bag from the cupboard and poured the contents into the coffee maker. She leapt on top of the marble counter, her fingers playing with the silk ties as she looked through the large bay windows. She began to daydream, watching the sun rise above the tall buildings, the gulls flying past in search for their next meal._

 _"Coffee?" Sasuke noted, startling Sakura from her thoughts._

 _Sakura grinned as she turned her head, "Of course!" She pecked his cheek before she hopped down from the counter. "As your wife," She sang as she skipped to the fridge, pulling out a small jug, "It's my duty to make you coffee before you go to work. I've heard it's the perfect way to start the day," she set the jug onto the counter and leaned up onto her tiptoes to kiss his freshly shaven jaw. Her body tingled as she smelt his cologne, savoring the feel of his lips upon her forehead. "Gosh, you smell so good."_

 _"The wonders of showering," he murmured, inhaling her sweet scent, "Perhaps you should try it."_

 _Sakura gave him a look as she pulled away, poking his shoulder playfully, "Oh! Uncalled for!"_

 _"Is it?" Sasuke chuckled as he took hold of her finger and spun her into his arms._

 _"Well hello Fred Astaire," Sakura reached up and pecked his lips. "Are you always so smooth?"_

 _"Always," He brought her a flower from the bouquet on the counter, "I'm as smooth as they come."_

 _She shhok her head, her msile wide, "I love you," she murmured as she tucked the flower behind her ear. She bent up and pulled him closer for a deeper kiss. She moaned, gripping his shoulders with her small hands._

 _He groaned as they pulled apart, "You really know how to convince a man not to go to work."_

 _She giggled, "We can play later tonight," she promised. "Oh! I think it's done," she pointed to the coffee maker._

 _"Hn," Sasuke took a step to his left and pulled out the cup, handing it to her._

 _"A hint of cream," Sakura sang, pouring the hazelnut into the coffee. She sifted through a drawer for a small spoon, "And mix and viola," she held up the cup, "The perfect coffee!"_

 _Sasuke took a sip, nodding his head, "Perfect," he brushed his lips against hers, "Thank you."_

 _She bit her lip, beaming, "You're welcome," she adjusted his tie and swept off the invisible dust from his shoulders, "Now go kick some corporate butt."_

 _He smirked, kissing her shoulder, "I'll see you at the restaurant."_

 _She nodded, waving to him as he walked out of the penthouse. She sighed as she leant against the doorway, holding a hand to her heart. She glanced over to the door and laughed at the sight of a yellow sticky note._

 _'Check the drawer. -S'_

 _"What did you do this time?" She asked herself, sifting through drawers. She smiled as she found a small blue box next to the utensils. She lifted the top and felt her heart melt at the sight of a small charm in the center of the white pillow. She traced the yellow stroller and laughed, "A diamond encrusted baby carriage," she shook her head, "You're ridiculously adorable." She bit her lip, strolling back into the bedroom. She set the box onto the nightstand and snuggled into his side if the bed. Her eyes drooped as she wrapped her arms around his pillow, enjoying the euphoric feeling of being surrounded be his scent. "I love you," she whispered, nodding off._

 _In the back of his mind, Sasuke wondered if she had found the note he had stuck on the door. He crossed his arms, looking at the presentation, trying to concentrate on the numbers but his mind drifted to his wife. He shifted in his seat, reaching up to grab his water. He sipped the cool liquid, picturing Sakura opening his gift. He knew her well enough to know that she would laugh, then probably cry._

 _"Sir?"_

 _"Hn?" Sasuke looked lazily to his left, "What is it?"_

 _"Your phone sir," the gangly intern pointed to his pocket, "it's buzzing."_

 _"Hn," the presenter continued, "The profit margins for this quarter are projected..."_

 _Sasuke rolled his eyes, pulling out his phone. He went to his inbox and smiled at the smell photo of Sakura wearing the charm on her platinum chain. 'I love it.'_

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

Sasuke set the cup down beside him, his gaze narrowing. He looked to the girl next to him, "It's fine," he muttered, looking away. He unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt, suddenly feeling suffocated. _Why the hell did he buy the most absurd things for her?_

"Um," Sakura wrung her hands nervously, "So..." she sighed, struggling to come up with ideas, "Do you want to go for a morning walk around the grounds? It's supposed t be spectacular."

His jaw clenched as she spoke, "A walk?" he interrupted, scoffing as his eyes turned cold, "I have things that need to be done today." He stood up from the table and walked away, leaving Sakura alone.

She let out a breath, catching Itachi's eyes. _I tried,_ she thought, gazing at his spot. Her eyes trailed over the glass tabletop, the silver spoon containing hints of coffee and his empty seat. _Wait a minute, he took the coffee,_ Sakura perked up in the seat, _he took the coffee!_

Sakura jumped up from her seat and scurried towards Itachi, clinging onto his forearm. "Itachi!" She spoke quickly, her voice hushed as to not catch attention of the other guests, "Did you see that?"

"He was a total ass? Yeah," He snorted, "I don't really get what you saw in him i the first place."

She rolled her eyes, "No, not that. He took the coffee! He doesn't hate it," she smiled, removing her hold from his arm, _he doesn't hate me._

"Fuck," Itachi took a bite of his crepe, "Sakura, honestly, at this rate he'll be yours in fifty years. Try something more than making him coffee."

She rolled her eyes, "Baby steps, Tachi." She smiled, fingering her rings, "Baby steps."

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

Sasuke brooded as he walked through the halls, his hold on his mug tightening. _What is she doing to me?_ He asked himself, _why is it that I can only think of you?_

"Sasuke."

He paused in his steps, his eyes narrowing at the sight of his father in the middle of the hall. His father wore a pair of grey slacks and a white polo shirt, his arm wrapped securely around his wife. "Good morning son."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Father." He sighed, "Mikoto." He looked away, "Morning."

"Mikoto," Fugaku held his hand a hand to his wife's back, "I'll join you in the kitchen in a moment. I'd like a word with Sasuke, alone."

Mikoto nodded, "Of course, I'll find Sakura." She pecked his cheek and walked off, glancing back behind her for a brief moment.

Fugake tugged at his collar, nodding his head in polite recognition to the couple who walked past. He motioned to the window, requesting Sasuke to step closer. After Sasuke stepped forward he began to speak, his voice low in an attempt to not catch anyone's attention. "Itachi has informed me of his qualms with this arrangement." His eyes narrowed, his tone now chiding, "You do realize that the troubles you have with you marriage reflect poorly in society?"

Sasuke snorted in derision, "I didn't know you employed Itachi to be your personal lapdog."

Fugaku gave him a stern look, "He is your borther Sasuke. However much it pains you to hear, he cares for your well being as well as Sakura's."

"Hn," Sasuke controlled his temper, "Could you carry on? I have things to do."

"Very well, it concerns the well-being of your wife. Sakura." He rubbed his wedding band as he spoke, "Ino has found bruises on Sakura's body that are inconsistent with her fall, specifically on her wrist. Which leaves only one question," he looked to his eldest son, "Are you abusing her?"

Sasuke stiffened, "You truly think so lowly of your son?" He growled, "That I would harm her?"

"Or is it yourself who has a low opinion?" Fugaku looked away, "Why is it that you would rather believe that you emotionally and physically manipulated a young, innocent woman to become your wife, and not that you truly fell in love?"

Sasuke's gaze turned cold as he looked at the coffee cup in his hands. _I made you some coffee._ He could hear her melodious voice chime through his thoughts, remembering how brightly she had smiled when he sat next to her at breakfast. "I..."

Fugaku clasped his shoulder, "While you may be cruel in your business, I know you wouldn't have harmed Sakura." He gave a soft smile, "You found yourself once Sasuke, perhaps you should try again."

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

SasuSaku version of Tullie's **Forget Me Not**

Hope you enjoyed,

Untill next time


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

by

Fairykitten56

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto and the original plot for this story is owned by Tullie (used in her SessRin Inuyasha fic, **Forget Me Not** )

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

Sakura grinned as she looked up at her brother-in-law, "Small steps Ita." She fingered her rings, "Small steps. I feel like going for a walk, care to join?"

"Sure." Itachi waved his hand over and handed his plate to a waiter, "Ino's probably dead asleep anyways." He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows, "You know, I tuckered her out." He held up his hands in defence, "I told her not to exert herself last night but no, she really wanted it."

"Eww," Sakura covered her ears, feigning utter disgust and horror, "I don't need to know about everything that goes on in your life."

"Heh," he shrugged his shoulders, unabashed. He glanced over the grounds, "So where exactly did the asshole go?"

Sakura pursed her lips, "I dunno." She glanced towards the doors, thinking the worst. "Maybe he's with another woman," she mumbled bitterly, playing with her ring.

Itachi rasied a brow, quirking his head to the side, "Pardon?"

"Nothing. Never mind, um, so, wanna go grab some cheese cake instead? I saw some on a cooling rack in the kitchen, they looked delicious. I think they were strawberry but it could totally be blueberry," Sakura babbled, walking away from him.

"No, I don't really want cheesecake at ten in the morning." He grabbed her arm gently, tugging her back towards him, "Did you say he's with another woman?"

She shook her head, "I said maybe."

"Either way you slice it, you think he's cheating on you." He looked to Sakura for conformation, his expression softening at the tears building in Sakura's eyes. "Look Sakura, Sasuke may be an asshole, but he's not a cheating asshole."

"How," Sakura sniffed, fighting her tears, "How do you know? I saw him!" She whispered, keeping her voice low to avoid the other guests attention. Her hand closed in a fist as she continued, "I saw him Ita, with some redheaded gorgeous model! Any they were both, Kami," she hung her head, "I saw him with her."

He swallowed deeply, "Valid point, but I promise you Sakura, the man you married never cheated on you. Hell, he never looked at another woman." He rubbed her shoulders affectionately, "I know my brother. He loved you. He was such an idiot to never tell himself, but I know he did." He grinned, "And I know that somewhere, deep down, he still does. He's just a bit lost right now," he explained, "Come on," he took her hand and led her out the pation and to the grounds. "Think about it, when Sasuke woke up from that coma he thought he was 28. The last things he remembered were that his engagement was over and that he's the VP of Finance. It's got to be a hell of a shock for him to find out that all of the sudden he's 31, he's the CEO of YK Uchiha and he has a wife. I'd be fucking confused and angry too."

Sakura bit her lip, "I guess." She followed Itachi down the path towards the gardens. "I've never thought about it like that."

"Look Sakura," Itachi sat down on the grass, patting the spot beside him for her to join. "Before he met you, he was exactly like he is now. Those stories of him being an egotistical jerk are completely accurate. He was ston cold, shunned his family, hated me, hated my mom, and idolized his grandfather. The grate Madara Uchiha." He rolled his eyes, "That dude was so much worse, believe me. Anyways," he handed her his wallet, pulling out a wedding photo, "Nine months after he met you, he's the best-man at my wedding. Because all of the sudden he's turned into this amazing guy who loves you to death. He's finally my brother. Still a jerk," he grinned, "But a hell of a lot better. All because of you." He pointed at her, "So the moral of the story is that if anyone can get him out of this mess, it's you." He patted her hand, "His wife. The charmingly adorable Sakura Uchiha. The only woman on this earth that managed to melt the ice-prince's heart and turn him into a mushy-gushy teddy bear."

Sakura giggled, "Thank you Ita," she spoke sincerely, "You always know what to say."

"Of course I do," he brought her in for a hug, "That's what family is for. Now," he stood up and brushed the back of his pants, "I'm going to go cuddle with my wife while you think of a plan of action. We'll discuss strategies later."

She laughed, shaking her head, "Alright, have fun cuddling."

He winked, rubbing his hands together in anticipation, "Oh, trust me, I will."

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

Inside the house, Fugaku clasped his son's shoulder. "While you may be cruel in your business, I know you wouldn't have harmed Sakura." He gave a soft smile, hoping the message was getting through, "You found yourself once Sasuke, perhaps you should try again."

Sasuke frowned, his grip tightening on the cup in his hand. _She was nothing to him,_ he repeated the phrase like a mantra, _she was nothing._

The elder Uchiha sighed, trying again. He gave Sasuke's shoulder a gentle squeeze, "Sakura looked lovely this morning, didn't she?"

Sasuke snorted as he glanced over to his father, "I didn't know you found young girls to be attractive."

The elder man chuckled as he raised his brows. _Finally, some emotion._ "I'm astonished. You're jealous."

Sasuke growled, "I most certainly am not." He shook his head, struggling to verbalize his thoughts, "She's... She's...

"Your wife." Fugaku smirked, "You know what," he removed his hold of Sasuke, "I'm going to go eat breakfast with my own wife. I'll see you tonight." He walked off, leaving Sasuke alone to collect his thoughts.

Sasuke sighed as his thoughts immediatly ran to Sakura. _Like they always did._ He could picture her so clearly in his mind; her beguiling smile, her long, bubble gum pink hair and emerald eyes that captivated him, that enchanted him, They were so expressive, _so beautiful._ He could almost feel the warmth of her blush-stained cheeks and hear her melodious voice, her tinkling laugh. He could envision her luscious, peach lips that seemed to call to him, that _begged_ for him to taste.

 _She would taste sweet,_ he thought, his head aching, _like honeysuckle._ His nose flared as he remembered the feel of her lips upon his and the smell of her soaps and perfumes. _She smelled like the flora she played with, rose notes and citrus._

He clenched his jaw, remembering the feel of her body against his form only moments ago. _She felt so soft, so warm._ Kami, he _ached_ for her. _Ached to hold her, ached to be with her._

"Fuck," he muttered, remembering the look on her face when he had declined her offer for a walk. _Like a heartbroken puppy,_ he thought bitterly, adjusting the collar of his shirt. _It was like he was married to a child._ A child and yet he found himself struggling to keep his mind away from thoughts of her. He growled, his gaze urning cold, _her. The florist. She was a just a girl._ He closed his eyes as he sighed once more. Yet he _needed_ her.

 _Sasu._

Sasuke stilled, his eyelids lifting as he looked to his left. _She wasn't there._ He laughed bitterly, rubbing his temple, _so he was hearing voices again._

He sighed, agitated etched upon his visage. He bagan to pace in the hallway, thinking back to his father's words. _Find yourself,_ he thought. _Find myself._ He repeated the phrase over and over, looking throught the windows to the lush, green grounds. _Absurd._ He knew who he was. He was Sasuke Uchiha, CEO of YK Uchiha. He was 31 years of age and he was married to _her._

"Fuck," his fists crumbled as quickly as his facade. Never in his life had he felt so _lost._ _Three years,_ he thought, his hold on the ceramic mug tightening, _he had lost three years of his life. He no longer knew who he was, let alone what he wanted. He didn't remember, hell, couldn't remember the past three years._

"three years," he muttered, his obsidian eyes passing over the frames on the hallway as he walked past. _Three years in which his grandfather passed away. Three years in which his father left his position as CEO and handed it to him. three years in which he had met her, married her, kami, almost had a child with her._ He growled, feeling more agitated than ever, _so who was he?_ He rubbed his ring-finger, his chest tightening at the feel of his bare skin, _was he the ever-faithful and loving husband? Or did he just use her?_ He looked away, feeling tense, feeling ill. _Did I love her?_

He shook his head, rubbing his face with his free hand, attempting to rid himself of his thoughts. _I am Sasuke Uchiha,_ he repeated, _CEO of YK Uchiha. I am Sasuke Uchiha, CEO of YK Uchiha. I am... I am Sasuke Uchiha..._ "Fuck," he cursed, his fists tightening as he laid his forehead against the glass window looking out to the grounds. His breaths were shallow and haggard, his mind running in a million different directions.

He _needed_ her.

 _Sasu._

Sasuke's gaze flickered to his side, expecting to see _her. Of course,_ he thought bitterly, wiping the sheen of sweat from his brow. _She's just a girl. He didn't need her,_ he resolved, his posture straightening, _she was useless. She was,_ his gaze narrowed as he saw _her_ walk across the grounds with a young child in her arms, _perfect._ He was silent as he watched Sakura run across the grass, dancing with the little girl as they spun in circles and laughed. His eyes ran over her slim figure, his chest tightening at the right smile upon her face. _She looks happy,_ he thought, taking a step back from the window. He watched as Sakura lifted the girl up into her arms and helped her pick white blossoms from the aging tree. They eventually disappeared from view, hidden by the patch of sakura trees. _She was wonderful with children,_ he noted as he remembered brief moments of Sakura playing with children. _She loved them._

 _I want to be a mother._ He could hear her voice in the back of his mind, his jaw clenching as he remembered the day when they had babysat Shikamaru. It was the first day they had talked about having a family together. His eyes closed as he heard her voice whisper past, _I want my own little family._

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

 _Sakura laughed as she lifted the young boy up from the couch, "Come on mister," she whispered, tucking the boy's sticky fingers in a damp blue washcloth, gently rubbing away the chocolate residue._

 _"Auntie Saku," the boy murmured, his eyelids half open, yawning as he spoke, "Uncle Sasuke said I could have eight handfuls of chocolate chips."_

 _Sakura's brow lifted in amusement, "Oh really, eight handfuls?" She tsked, pressing her lips on the boy's forehead, "No wonder you're tuckered out."_

 _"Mmhmm," the boy latched his arms around her shoulders, setting his head on her collarbone, "We played cowboys and we saws a baseball game and he bought some presents."_

 _"Presents? Oh," she walked to the kitchen, rinsing the washcloth under the warm stream of water. "What did he puy you this time?" she asked, her voice soft and teasing as she dabbed gently at the sides of his mouth._

 _The boy giggled, blinking wearily as he struggled to stay awake, "Mmm, a rocket ship, a silver tie, and then he bought a rock."_

 _Sakura cocked her head to the side, "A rock?" She moved her arm to cradle his little body, "Why that's an odd gift."_

 _"Not for me," he explained, yawning once more, "For you silly."_

 _"For me?" Sakura giggled, her eyes brimming with laughter, "Really?"_

 _"Yup, yup." The young boy shifted in her hold, "It's like a flower." He grinned widely, revealing his missing teeth, "The lady at the store said it was a big rock. It was shiny like the sun. Yup," he nodded his head, "Yup."_

 _"I think," she cooed, walking up the set of stairs, "That someone," she tickled his belly, "Is becoming delirious."_

 _"De-lear-i-us." The boy giggled, squirming at her touch. He smiled when she pulled her tickling hand away. "Yup," he yawned, sticking his thumb into his mouth, "I like staying here Auntie Saku."_

 _Sakura smiled, pushing down upon the brass door handle to the second bedroom. "Well it just so happens that we like you staying here," she replied as she bent down to tuck him into the centre of a large bed. She moved away to search through his goodnight bag. She lifted a white plush dog from the yellow backpack and smiled, "I think someone forgot about his puppy," she sang as she set the tattered one-eared dog next to him._

 _"Wolfie!" The boy latched his arms around the stuffed animal. "Thank you," he smiled, revealing two missing teeth._

 _She laughed at the cliche name Itachi's son had given the stuffed dog. "You're welcome. And here's your goodnight kiss." She kneeled down to kiss his forehead, "Sweet dreams Maru," she whispered, tucking the blankets around his small form._

 _"Wait, Auntie Saku?" Shikamaru turned to his side, embracing the stuffed puppy with one arm, "Are you and Uncle Sasuke going to have lots of babies?" He asked, his hold on the animal tightening, "Because Itachi says that you should. He says that you're the best. Ever."_

 _She laughed, brushing bits of his dark brown hair behind his ear, "The best ever, huh?" She set her chin in her hand, "Well that's a tall order."_

 _"It's true," Shikamaru nodded, "He said you made the ice-prince happy." He shook his little head, "So you're going to be his wife like Ino and Itachi right? And have lotsa babies that I can play with? And' and you'll make Uncle Sasuke forever happy," he looked up at Sakura, his eyes bright and expressive, "Right?"_

 _"Well," Sakura was speechless, touched by his innocent words, "I guess..." she set her hands in her lap, grinning, "Yeah." She moved to sit on her feet, "I hope so."_

 _"Good," Shikamaru beamed, turning onto his back. "I really like you," he mumbled sleepily as he closed his eyes, "Night Auntie Saku."_

 _"Night," she whispered, placing a quick kiss on his forehead before getting up from the floor. She left a sliver of the door open, allowing light from the hall to flitter inside the room. She laughed as she rested her back against the hallway, "I make the ice-prince happy, huh?" She shook her head, walking down the hall. She smiled as she looked over the black frames lining the hall, adjusting a photo of them attending a new year's party._

 _She ran her fingers over his figure, "Forever happy," she whispered, holding her locket close to her chest, "I hope so."_

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

 _Downstairs, Sasuke awoke on the couch, rubbing the knot in his neck. He sighed in agitation, despising the tension in his back wrought by sleeping on the leather sofa. "Shikamaru," he muttered, "You have too much energy for a three year old boy." He lifted his head to look at his chest, expecting to see a mass of dark hair staring back at him. He frowned, seeing nothing, "Where are you?"_

 _His gaze lifted to the top of the staircase, his lips quirking as he spotted Sakura carrying Shikamaru to their spare bedroom. Silently he moved his legs, shifting from his sprawled out state to a sitting position. She's home, he thought as he laid his head back against the couch, thank Kami. He closed his eyes for a brief second to enjoy the soothing feel of the cool leather against his neck._

 _"Hn." Sasuke gave a resigned sigh, his eyes opening. He knit his brows as he felt something digging into his thigh. He reached down and pulled out a velvet box from his pocket, lifting the top to reveal the jeweled masterpiece. He smirked, fingering the yellow diamond in the centre. She'll love it, he noted, looking at the ring. "A flower bud," he murmured, closing the top. He was pleased with himself, having spent a month mulling over several ideas and designs before finally settling upon this ring._

 _Sasuke perked up as he hears the familiar sound of her footsteps from above moving towards the staircase. He quickly moved to his right to set the small box in the inner pocket of his jacket that laid forgotten upon the coffee table. After he sat back against the couch, he rested his head against folded arms._

 _"Hey Uncle Sasuke," Sakura greeted him with a mischievous smile as she spotted him on the couch. She waved her hand coquettishly, "Have a good nap?"_

 _He chuckled in response, shaking his head, "Hello Auntie Saku," he retorted. His lips quirked as he noted that she walked on her tiptoes, dancing dancing like a ballerina on the hardwood floors. You're hooked, he thought, as he embraced her as she sat upon his lap, placing a firm kiss on her temple. She moaned happily, her toes curling as she set her head against his strong shoulders._

 _"How's the runt?" he asked, his voice low and husky as he ran his large hand down her back._

 _"Sleeping," she replied, leaning into brush her lips against his. She grinned when she pulled back, "You had chocolate!" She laughed, licking her finger before rubbing a fleck of chocolate from the corner of his mouth._

 _"Cupcakes actually," he explained, quirking his brow playfully, "My girlfriend happens to be a wondrous baker."_

 _"Wow," Sakura giggled, brushing a brief kiss on his cheek, "I'd love to meet her."_

 _He smirked, "Perhaps," he began, "But I'm a selfish man. "He explained, his tone seductive, "And I don't like to share."_

 _"Well she's all yours," she replied breathily, taking his lips once more. She moved to straddle his lap, running her fingers through his long, midnight black hair. Sasuke groaned, gripping her small waist, delighting in the feel og her body pressed up against his. He chuckled when she pulled away, wiping off hints of cherry gloss from his mouth._

 _"My bad," she whispered, stretching her torso to kiss his nose._

 _"It's fine," he murmured, drawing circles on her bare flesh. he closed his eyes, pulling her closer._

 _"How was playing babysitter?" she asked, her excitement for the day pacified as she lulled to sleep in his warm embrace._

 _"I took Shikamaru to a baseball game," he told her, shifting his arms to hold her closer, "He seemed to enjoy sitting in the company box." He sighed, admitting defeat, "He begged for junk food and I caved in."_

 _Sakura giggled, "Ino is going to murder you. Junk food and cupcakes?" She looked over her shoulder to the staircase, "It's a wonder he's asleep right now."_

 _"Hn." He peaked one eye open to look at her and she smirked, "I had Kabuto take him to the park for a walk."_

 _She threw her head back with laughter, swatting his head playfully, "You're making him sound like a puppy."_

 _He quirked his brow, "Haven't you always wanted a puppy?"_

 _Smiling, she shook her head and unwrapped her arm from around his shoulders. "Seems like an exciting day," she murmured, stroking his cheek with her palm. She shifted closer, "You're a great Uncle," Sakura told him, kissing his cheek, "He really likes you."_

 _"Am I?" Sasuke sighed, his jaw tensing like it always did when he felt uncomfortable. "I can't help but feel," he paused, searching for the right word, "Guilty." He looked away, not able to look her in the eyes, "I missed the first three years of his life."_

 _Her expressing softened, "Oh Sasuke," her shoulders fell, "I... your relationship with Shikamaru is only getting stronger, I promise. He really does like you, ya know." She touched his tie, unknotting it with ease, "He loves coming over and spending time with you. He's so lucky to have you in his life," she smiled, leaning up to kiss his chin, "Even though it tool a little while for you two to meet."_

 _"Hn," Sasuke traced her lips with his thumb, "You're optimism is astonishing," he murmured, pressing his lips against hers for a brief moment._

 _Sakura giggled as he began to nuzzle her cheek, "That tickles," she squirmed, laughing as he held her in place._

 _"You're much too ticklish," he mumbled, playfully tugging at her hair._

 _She grinned, throwing her arms around him. She laid her forehead on his shoulders, inhaling his scent, the smell sending tingles down her spine. "Sasuke," she tucked her hair behind her ear, looking bashfully towards him, "Do you even think of having kids?"_

 _He raised his brow, turning his head to look at her. He lifted her chin, "Kids?" He frowned, thinking back to a time before Sakura was in his life. "Honestly," he began, speaking low, "I've always imagined having a child, but I've never thought of myself as a father." Until now, he thought as he stroked her long tresses, "Do you?"_

 _She nodded, "I do. I want to be a mother." She smiled, tucking her feet into the couch cushions, "I want my own little family." She could picture it so easily. A child with his long, midnight hair and his dark obsidian eyes. The child would be bright, would be bubbly, and would be so utterly happy. Sakura giggled, running her fingers through his. Oh, their kids would be adorable._

 _"How many kids will we have then?" Sasuke asked, holding her small hands in his, "Three?"_

 _"Oh, four! Or five?" Sakura paused, her eyes widening, "Wait," she grinned, lifting herself from his lap to look at him in his eye, "We?"_

 _"Of course," Sasuke kissed her, his lips lingering as he wrapped his arm around her waist, "I can think of no other woman who can compare to you." He placed his hand on the small of her back, "Beautiful. Gentle. Kind. Loyal. Charming. And fairly intelligent," he laughed as Sakura glared at him. "You'll be a wonderful mother to our children," he murmured sincerely, holding her hands._

 _"I..." she melted in his arms, her voice muffled by his shoulder, "Well, that means you have to marry me."_

 _"Okay," He played with her fingers, running his thumb against the base of her ring finger. He smirked as his gaze shifted to his jacket. Sasuke lifted her chin and kissed her once more, "I'll marry you."_

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

Sasuke frowned, crossing his arms as he turned away from the window. He walked through the end of the hall towards their temporary room, using his left hand to push the doors open. He set the mug on the dresser and began to pace around the room. _Why?_ He circled the bed, hesitating for a moment as he lifted the briefcase from the comforter.

 _I'll marry you._

He shivered, the lingering feelings of serenity and happiness aroused by that memory tickling the top of his spine. The hairs of his arms stood up, bumps appearing as a cool chill ran over him. _He needed to stop thinking about her._ He gaze shifted to the leather bag, his for tense as he lifted the flap. With a heavy sigh he pulled out the photos, taking his time to gaze upon the sonogram.

 _I almost had a son,_ he mused, taking a seat on the large bed. _He had been thrilled when Sakura announced her pregnancy?_ He lifted the photo closer, running his eyes over the small white figure. _Would I have been a goo father to you?_ He wondered, _would she have been a good mother?_ His lips curled, _yes,_ he though, thinking back to how well she interacted with children. _She was a natural; warm, patient, and loving. She would have been a wonderful mother._ He closed his eyes, cursing as he felt the pain in his chest. _And an equally wonderful wife._

"Damn," he muttered, his chest tightening. _He had lost his son,_ he thought, finally coming to terms with the accident. _They had been so excited, so eager to be a family._ He folded the photo in half, _but he had let them down._ He hung his head low, his shoulders hunched as he laid his elbows on his knees. He ran his hand over that top of his head, _he had let them both down._

 _Sasu._

"Enough," he whispered, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. _This self-pity was pathetic; weak. He was Sasuke Uchiha. He was not weak. He did not need anyone, He certainly did not need her._ He straightened his shoulders, _it was for the best,_ he told himself despite the conflict, the inner turmoil he felt. With a heavy conscience, he stuffed the photo in the leather satchel. _It was for the best,_ he told himself, _lying_ to himself.

"Fuck!" He gave a frustrated sound, flinging the bag against the dresser. _He was angry,_ he thought bitterly, _he was so tired, so frustrated._ He sat still for what felt like forever, reflecting upon his thoughts. _He felt so empty without her._

He brought his wedding band from his pocket and stared at it. _Why did he feel so alone?_ The metal felt cool against his skin, the band glowing from the lights. "A wedding ring," he murmured, "It's just a piece of metal." He closed his fist over the band, _but did he dare?_ Reluctantly his hand opened, his right hand shaking as he placed the ring onto his finger. _It fit perfectly._ He flexed his left hand, remembering the feel of her soft skin against his as she pushed the ring onto his finger the day they had married. His lips curled as he ran his finger across the platinum circle, _why was it so comforting?_

 _Sasu._

He licked his lips, his throat parched as he stood. He bent down to grab the leather bag, quickly leaving the confines of the bedroom. Soon he found the library, the room empty save for a lone leather chair and shelves of books. His gaze drifted over the book titles, their spines ages and tattered, gleaming with the light. Eventually he sat in the chair, running his hands over the red armrests. With a heavy sigh, he opened the briefcase and pulled out the papers he had yet to read over.

Twenty minutes later, Sasuke began to feel utterly frustrated. "Three years," he muttered, laying the files on his lap. He had three years of company reports, budgets, and contracts to read over and memorize. He glanced at his watch, snarling at the minute hand that seemed to slow down to an impossible pace. _Concentrate,_ he told himself, picking up a report from the pile. _Return on capital for the twelve month period was 23.4%, reaching..._

It wasn't long before his mind drifted away from the reports, his brows knitting together when he found a pink sticky note attached to one of the pages. The writing was familiar, the cursive bubbly and slanted.

 _'Don't forget to laugh today.'_

His shoulders fell, his hands becoming cold. Quickly he crumpled the note, chucking it into the briefcase. _Her._ He felt like he was suffocating, he thought, pulling at his tie. _Stop. Stop thinking about her._ He looked down at the papers in his lap, once again trying to read through the large pile. He began with the performance summary from the first quarter of 2015, noting that profits had risen 35% over the last quarter.

 _Because of her._

He cursed, throwing the pile down to the ground. "Damn," he muttered, rubbing his face. He needed to concentrate, yet all he could do was think of _her._ He stood up from the chair, feeling restless, pacing in the library. He stalked towards the window, watching as the guests lingered amongst on another, playing frisbee with the dogs and children. His brow peaked at the sight of a vibrant garden, _perhaps a walk outside would clear my mind._ With his mind made up, he walked through the halls, pushing open the first set of doors he found that led outside. He took in a deep breath of air, enjoying the smell of the freshly cut grass and the feel of the ground beneath his bare feet. He walked towards the gardens, avoiding eyes contact with all the other guests.

 _He needed to be alone,_ he thought as he opened the small white gate with ease. He walked down the small path, admiring the flora that surrounded him. The garden had everything, bright yellow hibiscus, white and red roses, red tulips, and lavender tinted hyacinths.

 _Sakura would love this._

His obsidian eyes caught sight of a large sakura tree, his fingers reaching out to touch the lantern that hung from the branch. _It was well done,_ he thought, turning his head to admire the layout. In the centre of the garden stood the sakura tree, with a small stream leading to a koi pond to his right. Large rocks surrounded the area, standing erect like tall statues. The grasses were lush, the flora vibrant.

"Sasuke?"

He sighed, _kami, he was hearing voices again._

"Sasuke?"

He stilled, goosebumps raising on his arm. The voice seemed much louder, much closer. _Did he dare turn around?_ He sighed, rubbing his face, _why the hell was he scared to talk to her?_ He looked behind himself and took a step back, "Sakura."

"Fancy meeting you here," she giggled, taking a step towards him. "I thought you said you were too busy to take a walk," she spoke softly, fingering a white gardenia in her hand.

"I," Sasuke stalled, his gaze darting from her to the ground, "I was."

"It's okay," she shrugged, "I think I had my epiphany this morning when I was eating."

She glided to the small waterfall, her voice a mere whisper with the wind. "I think I finally understand it all," she whispered, bending down to dip her fingers in the koi pond. "When you woke up, you had a wife. That has to be shocking, ne? I mean, you've never met me before. I'm a stranger to you. I get that now. And I think," she sighed, "I think that everyone expects you to suddenly remember everything, but that's not how life works." _No matter how much I wish for it._ "So," she brushed her knees as she stood up ans walked towards him, extending her right hand, "Hi, my name is Sakura Uchiha. I'm 24 and I enjoy flowers, animals, traveling, and baking."

Sasuke stared at her outstretched hand, _is she serious?_ His gaze lifted to her face, his lips quirking at the absurdity of the situation, "You're foolish." He told her, taking her hand. He looked deep into her emerald gaze, seeing flecks of amusement dance about her iris.

She giggled, "You've called me that several times over the past two years." She shrugged, "What can I say, I'm a hopeless romantic."

"Hn," Sasuke released his hold on her hand immediately, _romantic,_ he thought, turning his head to the pond. "Do you so easily believe in fairytales and happy endings?"

"I do," Sakura nodded, turning back to the water, laughing as she spoke. "But maybe that's because I spent my childhood dreaming and talking to flowers instead of studying." She tapped her chin thoughtfully before she spun gracefully upon her heel, "So what would you like to know about me?"

Her voice was music to his ears, he thought, looking towards her through the corners of his eyes. "Anything?"

Her head bobbed up and down, "Anything."

He took a moment before he voiced the nagging question in the back of his mind, "Why do you love me?"

Sakura blinked, his question unexpected, "Oh." She stared at the path, watching as a colony of ants marched past, "Why do I love you." She smiled, "Well first of all, you can always make me laugh. Albeit, it's not that hard to do, but you do. When we're together, we're always laughing and I love that." She shrugged her shoulders, "And I'll miss that," she whispered, taking a step closer to him. "Secondly, you always keep me on my toes. You were always so thoughtful, so spontaneous, and affectionate. Somedays I'd wake up and you wouldn't be there. There'd just be a note next to me with some clues that led to you. Other days there'd be roses on the pillows." She smiled, her hand shaking as she wiped her bangs to the side. "You always woke up first," she murmured, longing for the days where he kissed her until she woke. _How she longed for him_. "And when you would go away, you always sent me flowers." She felt a single tear drip down her cheek as she reminisced, "I mean, who sends flowers to a flower shop?" She shook her head, feeling choked up, "You're also my rock. You kept me grounded. You made sure that I didn't float away with my head in the sky," she giggled, tracing her wedding band. "And then, you're my best friend. My everything." She glanced up at him. "You know everything about me, my flaws, my weaknesses, and yet you sill married me." She looked down at her hand, admiring the rings. "So that's why I love you."

 _And why It'll be so hard to unlove you._

"Hn," Sasuke tugged at his collar. _Her everything._ "I see."

"Is there anything else you'd like to know?" She asked, her tone cautious, not wanting to push him away.

He paused, "What's your favourite colour?" He spoke low, that familiar spark of playfulness in his voice.

Sakura grinned foolishly, _finally,_ she thought, _his humorous spirit was getting through._ "Well, today it's green. I think because of the gorgeous greens in the landscape. Like the grass," she pointed to the manicured lawns, "And the leaves," she fingered the leaves on the gardenia in her hand. "Usually my favourite coulor depends on the day and what mood I'm in." She scuffed her foot against the path, thinking, wondering if she should continue.

"When I was pregnant," she bit her lip, "My favourite colour was pink. I thought it might have been a sign that the baby was going to be a girl."

Sasuke frowned as he heard her voice shake, "It was a boy." He fingered the wedding band on his left hand, "Wasn't it?"

"Hai," she stepped closer, feeling brave as she decidedly slipped her hand through his. He stilled, wary eyes watching her every move. "His name was going to be Takehiko Uchiha."

"Mountain Prince," Sasuke murmured as he looked up at the sky "It took us a month to find the name and yet it took only a minute for us to decide upon."

Sakura gasped, "Yes, I remember." She squeezed his hand, "I wanted to name him Firefly at first."

"Odd choice," he murmured as he felt her hand tremble as she spoke. "he caresses her thumb with his, remembering the moments they had shared together. _He remembered laughing with her, holding her, calling her. He remembered the time she had twisted her ankle, the time she had nursed him back to health when he had gotten the flu, and the first time they danced together._

"Can I ask you something?" She looked to her side, seeing Sasuke nod his head. She licked her lips nervously, "Do... do you remember everything?" _Do you remember all of me?_

He took a moment, trying to piece together the memories. _Bits and pieces. Nothing concrete._ "I don't remember everything," he spoke as he turned to face her. He lifted her chin, watching as her bright eyes swirled with emotion, "Only fragments."

She smiled, her eyes closing at his warm touch, "That's better than nothing, ne?"

"Hn." He glanced at their joined hands, "Sakura," he pulled her close, his arm wrapped around her waist, "Do you..."

"Ms. Sakura! Ms. Sakura!" A squeaky voice yelled out as a pair of rambunctious kids ran to the couple. Sakura grinned as she watched the boys run closer, stepping out of Sasuke's embrace to hug the boys one by one.

"Hello Koichi! Koji!" She bent down on her knees to be eye-level with them, "What are you guys up to today?"

"Well we were going to play tag if you want to join us?" Koichi jumped on his feet eagerly, "Please? Please?"

"Yes, please Ms. Sakura?" Koji tugged her hand, "You're the fastest and we wanna beat you this time."

She giggled, patting their heads, "Well okay." She stood up and turned to Sasuke, "I'll talk to you later?"

He nodded, watching as she walked out of the garden with the boys clutching to either side of her. His lips quirked as he tucked his hands in his pants pockets, _she certainly does have a way with children._

"The kids love her," a woman spoke behind him, her chilled voice making him tense his shoulders.

"They do," he replied, his tone equally as cold. Sasuke glanced to his side, spotting the woman. She was in her mid-thirties, wearing a tight red dress that clung to her ample bosom and accentuated her small waist. Her makeup was heavy, her smoky grey eyes dark, her lips a seductive shade of red. He snorted as his gaze fell to her heel-encased feet.

 _She was so unlike Sakura._

"Natsumi Mori." The woman held out her well-manicured hand, the large diamond gleaming from the sun, "My husband in on the board of directors of Uwabami and Co."

His gaze flickered with interest as he shook her hand, "Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh, believe me, I know who you are," she smirked, tossing her long hair behind her shoulder. "You know," she spoke low, her voice husky, "I heard through the grapevine that Uwabami-sama is planning on giving you his company." She laughed, lifting her champagne glass to her lips, "Whatever did you do to get that geezer to play nice?"

"My wife." His gaze shifted back to the trio who were chasing one another on the lawn, "She somehow managed to charm her way into his good graces."

"Hm," Natsumi played with her ruby necklace, "How... interesting." She looked towards him, "There's been several women over the past few decades that have tried to worm their way into that man's heart. I find it hard to believe that your little _wife_ managed to do so, and so successfully." She chuckled cynically, fingering the glass flute, "I wonder what she had to do."

Sasuke snarled, grabbing her wrist to pull her close. He looked deep into her ice blue eyes, "I assure you Natsumi," he hissed, "My wife is most unlike _those_ women. Especially you," he looked her up and down, his eyes filling with disgust, "How many men have you slept with to get where you are now?"

"Augh," she whipped her hand from his strong hold, "I would apologize but I'm just being honest." She fixed her dress, smoothing out the wrinkles with her palm. "Your wife is far too _sweet_ to handle this lifestyle. I heard that she's feeling ill, isn't she? Didn't that poor little girl faint?" Her tone faked sympathy, "It's sad, really. Your wife can't _handle_ the spotlight. She can play the role of the vapid pixie for all she can, but I know better," she smiled, lifting her hands to fix his silk tie, "And I _know_ you know better." She stroked the fabric, running her manicured finger down his chest, "You need someone that can handle your lifestyle, whether in business," she looked back at him, lowering her voice, "In society," she stepped closer until her breasts touched his chest, "Or in the bedroom."

He smirked, his eyes narrowing at the feel of her ringed finger running down his cheek, "Someone like you?"

"Exactly," she ran her hands over his broad shoulders, "I'm sure you're bored of her elfin way by now, no?" She grabbed his left hand, her manicured fingers wrapping around his wedding band, "You need a real woman to be your wife."

Sasuke began to chuckle, "A real woman? I wouldn't touch you if you were the last woman on Earth. Sakura," he began, his tone venomous as she stepped back, "Is my wife. And so shall remain until death do us part. Or did you forget that part from your wedding vows? Which I would then deem you the vapid idiot considering Shigeo Mori is your fourth husband withing the last decade."

Natsumi glared at Sasuke, "You're making a mistake."

"No, I believe you are." He turned away in disgust, beginning to walk up the hill to the confines of the house. "When I assume ownership of Uwabami and Co., consider your husband fired."

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

Sakura glanced back to Sasuke as she ran with the boys, her form faltering as she spotted the tall, leggy woman beside him. Her breath hitched as her mind immediately ran to the image of the red-headed woman wrapped around Sasuke. "Koji," she tapped the young boy's shoulder, her voice shaking in fear, "That's your mother, isn't it?"

"Huh?" Koji looked back to the garden and shrugged his shoulders, "Nah. She's just my dad's wife. My real mom is so much more awesome! My real mom actually does stuff with us." He rolled his eyes, "That lady just shops and gets surgery."

"Oh." Sakura felt the hold on her heart tighten when she watched them embrace. _Was she his mistress?_

"My real mom is so much better." He smiled brightly, "She's kinda like you Ms. Sakura."

Sakura felt her breaths become uneven, "Like me, huh?"

"Yeah. She's really funny and she's really pretty and she likes dogs. Mom's the best." He growled as he spotted his brother, "Hey, Koichi! You're chesting ya twerp!" He ran after him, chasing him around the lawn.

Sakura glanced back to the gardens, _if their real mom was so amazing, why did their father leave her?_ Her heart clenched when the woman began to stroke Sasuke's chest, _because of women like her._ "Of course," she muttered, looking away. _She could never be like her._

"Ms. Sakura!" The youngest boy tugged on her shorts, "Koji and I are going to go fing our dad. He promised to play tennis with us!"

"Oh, alright," Sakura bent down to hug them goodbye, "be good for me, promise?" She held out her pinky finger, smiling when they both linked their fingers with hers.

"Promise! Bye Ms. Sakura! See you later!" The boys jumped up and ran back to the large house, leaving Sakura alone on the grounds. She looked to the gardens and felt her heart sink, _he was no longer there._ She looked to the house and felt her chest tighten, _was she with him?_ She closed her eyes tight, _she thought she had finally made progress with him._ She sighed, her shoulders down, _but maybe she never would. Maybe she would never see_ her _Sasuke again._

* * *

.forgetmenot.

* * *

Later that day, Sakura began to get ready for the charity event that was to take place in the ballroom. She smiled wistfully as she lifted a garment bag from her suitcase, carefully unfolding the nylon before placing it on the bed. She pulled down the zipper, revealing the dress inside. The gown was a beautiful, floor-length, and cream coloured. The top was lace and sleeveless, with pleats along the bust and waist.

"You're so pretty," she murmured, carefully lifting it from the bag and hanging it in the closet. She took a step back and admired the gown, remembering the day she had purchased it. It had been on a trip to Paris with Sasuke. They took found a vintage clothing store and spent hours playing dress up before she had found the dress. He has insisted that he buy it but she refused to let him, considering he had payed for the entire trip. Sakura bit her lip, her vision clouding, the familiar hold on her heart aching as she remembered. _their first trip as a couple._ She sniffed, fighting off the urge to cry, to mourn the loss of their relationship.

She hurried towards the bathroom and washed her face, curling her hands on he marble sink when she finished. _Plain, boring Sakura,_ she thought, stroking her cheeks. _I look like a little girl._

She turned away from the mirror and began to strip off her shirt and shorts. She folded her clothes into a neat pile before she returned to the bedroom and set it in her suitcase. She then walked to the closet and unzipped the dress before she removed it from the hanger. She hesitated to put it on. "You're much to pretty for someone like me," she murmured, running her fingers over the silk. She licked her lips, letting out a deep breath brfore stepping into the dress, placing her arms through the top. When the dress was on she looked down and let out a deep breath, using her hands to adjust the dress slightly to the left.

"You look exquisite." His voice came from behind her, startling her as his hand lifted the zipper to the top.

She gasped, her body trembling, "Sasuke." She waited until the dress was fully zipped before she turned to face him, "You..."

"Are stunning," he whispered, cupping her chin. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" He asked, his voice raw with emotion.

"I," she whimpered when he pulled her close, "What are you," she frowned, smelling the liquor on his breath, "You've been drinking..."

"Stop, stop talking," he murmured, cradling her head in his hands, "Just kiss me back," he requested, leaning down to brush his lips against hers. It felt like a mere second as their lips touched, his caressing hers, his hold on her waist tightening as she moaned and mewled.

"Sasu," she murmured when they parted, "Again," she pulled his head down, savoring the taste, the feel of his lips. She pushed away her thoughts, her rationality and concentrated on the moment, on him. _Because in this moment, he's only mine. Because in this moment, he's still my Sasu._

Sakura cried when he pulled away, tears spilling down as she grasped his shoulders. She looked at the floor, wondering how her feet had somehow found their way on top f his. "Did you kiss the other woman too?" She asked, her voice a mere whisper.

Sasuke frowned, stroking her hair, "What?"

"Nothing." She swallowed her fear, her frustration. "Nothing. I sould get ready," she walked towards the bathroom doors before Sasuke pulled her back. She struggled to get out of his hold but he was far too strong. _Or maybe she wasn't trying to get away._

"Look at me," he hissed, grabbing both of her wrists. "Sakura, look at me."

"Fine," she looked up at him, her eyes watering. "You know what? I hate this," she whispered, "I hate this so much." Her voice broke as she continued, struggling to contain her tears, "All I wanted was to be happy. To be stupidly and foolishly in love with a man that loved me as equally and stupidly and foolishly. All I ever wanted was to be happy," she laid her head against his chest, "And for the last few years I finally way. I was so goddamn happy," her hands fisted tight, "With you. And now it's like you're gone and I'm all alone again. It's like I'm back in that orphanage and I know that no one wants me, that no one cares about what happens to me. I thought that I could fight for you, that I could somehow, miraculously convince you that you loved me, but I don't think you ever did. You just played with me," Her jade eyes slowly became cold, "You never loved me like I loved you."

"Sakura," he cupped her face, "I never..."

"I'm so tired Sasuke," she sniffed, feeling her nose drip. She closed her eyes and imagined, "Just lie to me. Tell me that everything's going to be okay. Tell me that I'm going to wake up tomorrow and this is all going to be just a dream. And when I wake up, there will be a rose on my pillow, and you'll be in the kitchen trying to make french toast. But you probably burnt it so you're trying to get Kabuto to pick up some from that little cafe we love. And then, when you see me, even though my hair is a mess and I probably have morning breath you smile and kiss me and twirl me around the kitchen. And in that very moment, I'll know that I'll forever be happy with you."

Sasuke laid his forehead against hers, "I... Sakura. I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed, "I'm a fool," he told her, "I hurt you." He kissed the top of her head, "I promise to never hurt you again. I promise you that I will always care for you. I promise you that." His chest tightened when he felt her tears through his shirt.

 _Aishiteru._

Sakura looked listlessly at his chest, _are you still lying to me?_ "Sasuke, promise me that you'll be happy," she requested, wiping her nose. _Even if he's not with me._

"Sakura," His arms slackened around her, "I..."

"It's okay." She rubbed her eyes, "Forget it," she pulled away from his embrace, "Forget I said anything. I need to finish getting ready," she sniffed, "And so do you." She walked to the bathroom, closing the doors once she entered. She let out a deep breath, laying her back against the door. It was minutes before she stood in front of the mirror and opened her makeup bag. She took her time with the mascara, adding a hind of blush before applying a light coat of lipstick. _All done,_ she thought, looking at herself in the mirror. _He said I was beautiful,_ she laughed softly, _but maybe it was the alcahol talking._ Her hands shook as she opened the bathroom door, her gaze set firmly on the floor as she walked into the bedroom. She searched the room for her heels and found them in her suitcase, grabbing them before she sat on the bed and put them on, fully aware of a pair of eyes watching her every move.

"Are you ready?" He asked, his smooth baritone voice causing shivers to run down her spine.

"Hai," she dared to peek up, her heart stopping as she saw him. He looked devastatingly handsome in his black slim-fit suit. His tie was thin and long, his feet enclosed in fine leather. Her heart clenched, _she was so stupid, so naive to think that he could eve be hers._

She stumbled to her feet, pacing her breaths as she walked towards him. She took his outstretched hand, curling her own hand against his. "You're wearing your ring," Sakura murmured in disbelief, feeling the cool metal against her fingers.

"I thought it was for the best," he replied, his gaze locked on hers.

"I," she was speechless, _he's wearing his ring._ "But you said..." _it was unnecessary._

"I know." He stroked her cheek, "I was wrong," _about so many things._

Sakura smiled, tilting her head to the side, She lifted herself onto her toes and gently kissed his lips. _Maybe,_ she thought, holding his hand as they walked to the ballroom, _maybe we have a chance after all._

* * *

.forgetmenot.

SasuSaku version of Tullie's **Forget Me Not**

Hope you enjoyed,

Untill next time


End file.
